Test Subject 4-9-6
by Lovin'MyBooks
Summary: The Test Subjects are unique...but dangerous. For this reason they are being assigned guards and wrist devices to track them. They are inhuman so the guards are told to keep a distance and be cold. Shuuhei has Subject 4-9-6 and her time is running out so they will not make it easy for him. Even if they keep getting punished for it. R&R.
1. 4-9-6

**Okay so this is a Bleach Fanfiction which I've wanted to write for a while. This chapter is just the first and is a little slower paced than the others will hopefully be.**

 **I have no idea about times for updates. Sometimes I might update very quickly, for instants within a week, or it might be a month. It should hopefully not be longer than that but it really depends on what I'm doing and how inspired I am. If it does take longer then I hope then I will try and warn you all.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and review.**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

The hot sun beat down on the soul society fiercely and the humidity of the midday air was sending everyone into a deep slumber. The Lieutenants and Captains stumbled out of the suffocating meeting. They quickly scattered in the wind, trying desperately to find some comforting shade in the burning death trap. By now everyone was off the streets, which created the labyrinth of the seireitei. That is everyone but one young Lieutenant whom thought the idea of being in the cool shade a relaxing dream, but being stuck in the stuffy room to get it too agonizing to think about. No. To him his heavenly dream was to be out in the open air with the delightful breeze and calm shade of a tree.

Hisagi Shuuhei always made the wrong impression to everyone. He couldn't help the way he looked, because it was the way he liked to dress but to people he looked like a punk and trouble maker. He was a strong and confident soul reaper but some things he really didn't like and made him feel uncomfortable. At the moment the hot weather wasn't the only thing that was on his mind and made him feel uncomfortable. He never liked squad twelve's experiments but the newest experiment was risky. He tried to remember what Captain Mayuri was saying in the meeting they had just come out of.

* * *

 _The Captains and Lieutenants were on edge so began to fidget and complain about the heat; wondering why a classified meeting was called. The fact that it was urgent was strange, since there wasn't a war going on, but it was in fact about the twelfth squad's new experiment. They looked around at one another with tired eyes. The room was hotter than most, and almost unbearable, because the meeting was classified so all the windows and doors had to be closed and boarded up. Unfortunately, it made it worse when the meetings usually only had the thirteen captains and the head captain but it had been requested that the Lieutenants join as well. So it was rather cramped._

 _Captain Mayuri stepped forward and out of line so everyone could see him. Although his snow coloured skin, electric blue hair and ridiculously long fingernails made people stare and him center of attention anyway. He clicked his fingers and two of the seated officers for squad twelve hurried forward with boxes. Inside the boxes were about thirty silver bracelets._

 _"Many of you must wonder why you have been summoned on such short notice?" Mayuri's scratchy voice echoed and made some people flinch. He looked around the room at the nodding heads and confused looks. "I shall now explain why so we can get out of here. But save the questions for after. You know how much I hate to be interrupted."_

 _The glare he gave them was a formidable one, which no one wanted to face. Although he looked like a clown he was fierce and made the others shiver._

 _"To start off the research facilities have found five people who have extraordinary abilities." His eyes went wide with excitement and he chuckled. "Their abilities are even more powerful the Ichigo Kurosaki's."_

 _Everyone's thoughts went to the orange haired soul reaper. Hushed whispers went around. Could anyone really be more powerful than Ichigo?_

 _"We've found out that their DNA will make soul reapers more powerful." He then sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Unfortunately some of the subjects are particularly strong and we needed more time for their experiments so we have decided to move all the experiments back. However we have very limited space to hold them until we are ready to move on."_

 _While speaking he paced around the room and the others watched his moments and wild hand gestures._

 _"With the limited space we don't have enough room to keep all of them. There are roughly fiftieth cells with a few spare for emergencies. So we've come up with the idea that we rotate them. They don't all need to be in the cells at the same time and while half remain the other half will be let out. They then get rotated and switch which allows the other half to rest."_

 _"So your saying we're just going to let them loose?" The man who had spoken was sat on a large chair at the front. The head captain did no see pleased with this idea and some of the others also had questioning looks._

 _"Oh we already have a solution." He clicked his fingers again and the two seated officers came forward with the strange bracelets; he took one sharply and held it up clearly. On closer inspection they could see they were a simple band about two inches wide. "This is the solution. All subjects will be required to wear them at all times. With these device we can monitor their vitals and track wherever they go."_

 _Some nodded and took the devices but others were more hesitant._

 _"So we've found out how to stop them. However given the choice between waiting around for two months for your experiments or escaping the first chance they get they would probably choose the latter. And they have until the experiments to find the right moment." This was voiced from a brown haired man in a pink flowery kimono. "They would runaway since your experiments - well." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned._

 _"Go on Captain Shunsui." Mayuri said._

 _"Well your experiments aren't something to be desired and aren't known to be nice."_

 _"Don't worry if they do decide they want to make the stupid mistake of escaping the devices also have a precaution built into them. If they've strayed too far it will be activated automatically or we can manually activate it for whatever reason. It will make them immobile." He nodded and sat back to let him continue._

 _"The risks still sound too high." The Head Captain still sounded unconvinced._

 _"Then what is it you suggest?" Mayuri ground out and as an after thought, "Captain."_

 _"I want them to have guards who can step in if they try anything. If what you say is true they are strong but we don't know anything about them which makes them dangerous. They could be unpredictable so I want them watched."_

 _"That sounds reasonable to me." Captain Ukitake spoke up in agreement and grinned lazily. Mayuri narrowed his eyes and one of his eyebrows twitched._

 _"Fine. That can be arranged."_

 _"These guards should be lieutenants or other high ranked soul reapers. As we agreed we are unsure what they could do."_

 _"Agreed, all Lieutenants that can be spared will do this as well as some hand picked high up officers." The Head Captain cracked his cane on the ground. "This meeting is adjourned."_

* * *

Shuuhei went over the meeting and then what was said to him once it had finished. He had been one of the Lieutenants to be selected to be a guard for one of the Subjects. Finally he reached the place he had been wondering over to and breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of the salvation the shade would give him.

His tense muscles relaxed as his back rested against the tree. The leaves let a little light through but the light breeze made them move gently and his hair ruffle.

"This is going to be a bother." He muttered to himself and closed his eyes. Using this opportunity to recover since he wasn't sure when the next chance he would have to get the peace and tranquillity.

* * *

Strangely the dark corridor was quiet. Shuuhei followed one of the division twelfth's officers as he was shown the Subject he would be 'guarding'. He watched the officer's head bob up and down while they walked he yawned and scratched his head.

 _This really is a waste of my time._

They past different doors and other corridors that split off from the one they were in. Finally, the officer stopped in front of one door and Shuuhei nearly ran into him but recovered and stood up straight. He cleared his throat and hoped he wasn't caught staring at the bouncing tuff of hair on their head.

"The Captain is waiting for you and will give you the details." The officer knocked on the door and waited for the reply.

"Urh...thank you..." Shuuhei couldn't remember their name but shrugged it off since they were already scuttling away. He entered through the door and closed it behind him.

"Ah! You're here at least. I'd thought that idiot of an assistant had gotten lost. Again." Mayuri chuckled and waved him further into the room. "I know you already know some of the details."

"Hm." He crossed his arms and avoid eye contact with the mad man.

Mayuri turned around towards a table. Shuuhei flicked his eyes around and saw a door on the other side of the room, next to a window that looked into another room which was empty except for a table in the middle and two chairs on either side.

"You will be the guard for Subject 4-9-6." The Captain glanced behind him towards Shuuhei then turned and through an object straight at him. He fumbled to uncross his in time and nearly dropped it. Turning it round he saw that it was the simple silver band from before. Interrupting his thoughts Mayuri continued. "Unfortunately, for you 4-9-6 is a tricky one and one of the more unique ones that I have particular interest in. It needs to be watched closely."

"It?" Shuuhei raised an eyebrow.

"Remember they are not like us and it creates more distance. They are test subjects and so I encourage the guards to keep this barrier between them."

 _It is just a job and they are just part of it._ Shuuhei scowled.

"You will need to attach the device to the wrist." He motioned to the bracelet in his hand. "4-9-6 is part of group A which means they will be in the cells for the first twelve hours of the day and then let out for the second when we rotate. During this time you are free to take them where you want as long as they are watched closely and don't draw attention to themselves."

"So I can just do my normal day with them-it?" He quickly changed his words when he noticed Mayuri's narrowed eyes.

"Pretty much." He shrugged and then walked over to the door next to the window. "Remember don't be friendly. That is not your job. You'll meet the Subject before it is taken back to one of the cells and you'll come back to collect it when it is time to rotate."

He opened the door and motioned for Shuuhei to enter the room on the other side of the window. Then he went to a third door, opposite the one they just entered and poke his head through to call something out. Shuuhei glanced back and noticed the window reflect his image straight back and realised it must be a one way window with a mirror on this side.

"I'll be on the other side if you need anything." Mayuri drew his attention back as he gestured to the one way mirror. Then he walked back into the first room and closed the door behind him and left Shuuhei next to the table on his own.

A few moments later the third door was opened and two soul reapers, who he didn't recognise, walked through. He noticed their blank faces then his eyes flicked to a small figure they dragged through with them. He straightened up and also made his face emotionless as they mercilessly shoved the figure into one of the chairs at the table. With the forcefulness of the shove they slumped forwards and just caught themselves.

Shuuhei ran his eyes quickly up and down. Their long hair was a soft honey colour but messy and hung in tangles in front of their face as their head was bent forwards. They had been dressed in loose clothing. A white top with a light grey cardigan over the top but both were half falling off their shoulder since they were too big. However, they still didn't hide the small mounds at the chest that indicated the figure was female. He grew warm for a moment so quickly moved his gaze away from that area. Her hands were bound tightly behind her back and she shifted around uncomfortably. Her white trousers were also lose and reached mid calves before her creamy skin and bare fee were shown.

Suddenly, her head snapped up and she stared directly at him. He nearly chocked as the bright green eyes narrowed at him. They looked hollow but sparks shot through them as she snarled and drew back before she spat in his direction. He froze. He didn't have time to react as the two soul reapers dashed forwards and slammed her head down on the table. One forced it down hard and gripped it tightly while the other held her arms and body down as she thrashed around to try and get them off. While they subdued her her gaze stayed fixed on him. The green bearing into him and flashing.

They unnerved him.

Something snapped in him and sharply turned to the door next to the mirror. He briefly caught his face and saw that it had paled slightly. Slamming the door open and closed just has forcefully he spun round to Mayuri. He felt his heart hitting his ribcage and his fists clenched.

"That is what I'm guarding?!" He roared at the Captain, not caring that it was a Captain.

"Now, don't get emotional. Are you too weak for this job, Lieutenant?" His scratchy voice just made Shuuhei shake with tension.

"No." He ground out between clenched teeth.

"Good. The subjects do somehow make some unsettled." He watched through the one way mirror as she continued to struggle and widely looked at the mirror, as if trying to find them through it.

Shuuhei let out a ragged breath and forced his hands to relax. He growled quietly to himself. She-that thing had got to him and he didn't even realise it or know why. No, he did. It pinned him down with its gaze and it was cold; he could feel it judging and seeing weaknesses. It was cruel and calculating. 4-9-6 was inhuman.

"I can do this." His voice was low and he said it slowly, hoping his tension wouldn't show through it.

Before Mayuri could reply he reached for the door and went back through. He slammed the door closed more harshly than he should have and the loud sound made all three of the people already there stare at him. He scowled fiercely and turned to the guards.

"You can go." His command was short but left no room for argument. He directed it at the soul reapers holding the Subject but he didn't move his gaze from her's. They looked at each other in confusion and one opened their mouth to say something. "I said, go!"

His tone made them snap up and bow before hurriedly leaving and closing the door behind them. Through out this he didn't move and neither did she but as he pulled the other chair out and sat down she straightened and rocked back in her chair, flicking her hair away from her face.

"You are the Subject known as 4-9-6 and I will be you're guard for the duration of your imprisionment until such a time that they are ready for you." He crossed his arms and coldly spoke. She tutted and lent back again.

"You mean until they decide to stick needles in me."

"That is what your function will be as the test Subject 4-9-6."

"So do I get to know the name of my guard?" She said slowly and turned her head but still eyed him out of the corner of her eye. He nearly shivered again but stilled instead. "Or am I to always call you tattoos or spiky."

At this he narrowed his eyes and had to be silent for a moment while he remembered that she was just trying to unsettle him like Mayuri said.

"Shuuhei Hisagi. You are allowed to call me Hisagi if needed." He decided to keep his replies short and cold. He placed the bracelet on the table in front of her and her gaze broke from him stare at it instead. "This device will be placed on your wrist so we can monitor and track you. If needed it will also stop you if you try to run, 4-9-6."

She glared at it once she was told what it was and snarled.

"If I refuse-"

"You don't have a choice." He interrupted and stood up.

He picked it back up while he marched round to the other side of the table and behind her. She tried to spin round to watch him but he forced her forwards and grabbed her left arm. While it was still bound he lifted it up which forced her forwards even more and she made a noise of protest. He hooked it round her left wrist but before could clasp it together he had a sudden pressure shoved into his stomach. He coughed and bent over the back of the chair that she had shoved back into him. He growled and grabbed her as she tried to jump away.

"Let go." She spat and tried to wriggle out of his clasp.

She didn't make it easy for him but he eventually managed to clip it on. Forcing her back into the chair he walked back round to stare at her. She brought her knees up to her chest and continued to growl.

"You could make this easier for yourself if you just complied." She just sneered in reply and jerked her head away from his direction. She continued to ignore him. "I do not like your attitude, 4-9-6."

"Stop it." Mumbling under her breath.

"Stop what?"

"Stop calling me 4-9-6. That's not my name."

"That is what you are! You are a test subject and that is what you will be going by now!" His patients wearing thin by this point had pushed him to yelling back. "Sit back down Subject so you can be taken back to your cell. This is a warning for your attitude."

He demanded before standing up and without another word left the room. Slamming the door again; leaving Subject 4-9-6 and its burning gaze in his back.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **03/08/2016**

 **"A room without books is like a body without a soul."  
\- Marcus Tullius Cicero**


	2. Repercussions

**Hey, I hope you guys enjoy. As I said the last chapter was slower because it's just a basic set up for the rest of the story.**

 ** _BTW_ depending on who's sort of point of view the story is from 4-9-6 might be describe as 'it, they, their, ****etc' but if it's her's then it will include 'her and she'. Just to clear that up.**

 **As always read and review.**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Lieutenant Hisagi felt the sun hit his face as it passed through the gap in his curtains. He rolled onto his back and covered his face with his arm as the cover slipped down his bare chest. Today would start the first for his days spent as guard to Test Subject 4-9-6 and he groaned with the thought.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed scratching the back of his head then stretched his arms above his and yawned. His eyes flicked to the clock which said he had about two hours until he was needed at the prison to collect the Subject. Cracking his necking he got up and slowly got ready for his day ahead.

He went into the small bathroom that adjoined his room and splashed some water on his face and neck. He breathed in deeply and let it out while he felt the water droplets run down his bare back and chest until they reached the band of the cotton trousers he slept in and were soaked up. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Down at the prison another was also disturbed from their slumber. Test Subject 4-9-6 groaned as she awoke and rolled onto her stomach so she could push themself onto her knees. She was stiff all over and her neck felt numb from where it had been at an odd angle while she slept. Well from what little sleep she got due to the uncomfortable and cold cell she was surprised she got any at all. She must have been more exhausted than she had thought.

Her green eyes flicked around the cell they had placed her in. There was little light that entered but her eyes adjusted slightly and she could make things out after a while. It was composed of three rocky walls and one wall that had floor to ceiling bars, allowing no privacy. It was damp and even though enclosed it was still cold enough to cause her breath to freeze. Other than that it was very bare with no furnishings except one lone wooden chair in the middle of the cell which allowed the prisoner to sit and stare at the bars and think about why they were there. On the other side of the bars there was a small area with smooth walls, where people stood and spoke with the prisoner, and a door in the opposite wall to the cell. The entrance to this hell hole.

At that moment she was hunched in the far left corner with her back slightly turned from the bars and door while she waited for her 'guard' to collect her. Her teeth grated and snarled slightly at the thought of him.

It was cold, she was hungry and he was late.

* * *

Shuuhei strolled down the paths of the Seireitei lazily. He refused to rush so took his time to get to the prison. In fact taking a slightly longer route than he would usually. He ruffled his hair and scowled.

"Shuuhei!" Rushed footsteps came up behind him and he looked over his shoulder. He stopped when he saw that it was one of his comrades.

"Hey Kira." The blonde haired soul reaper smiled and slowed down to a walk as he got to Shuuhei's side and the two continued at a slow pace. The purple haired soul reaper asked, "How have you been?"

"Good but busy with these missions they keep sending me on. They're stretched with forces at the moment and are pushing people to do back to back missions"

"Sounds rough." It made him wince at the thought.

"Not from what I got told." Kira turned to him and grinned. "I hear you got stuck doing guard duty for one of the new Test Subjects."

"Oh, you did." He let out a small chuckle. "Yep, they got me babysitting. I also got the one stuck with an attitude."

"Sucks. Is that where your heading?" Shuuhei just nodded in reply. "Good luck. Not just with the guard duty but also Captain Kurotsuchi."

Both shivered slightly at the thought of the mad man who was the Captain for the twelfth division.

"I think I'll need a holiday after this job."

"I think you would have deserved it."

They walked in silence for a few minutes and greeted people as the two passed them. Soon the two were close to the prison.

"So are you going to the Autumn Equinox festival?" Kira asked as they just crossed over a bridge and pointed to the area it would be held at.

"Isn't that not for sometime?" Shuuhei stopped and look the direction Kira had point before walking again.

"Yeah, just under a month I think. Most go."

"I'll have to see. I don't know how long this job as guard will last for." He grimaced at the thought of doing it for a long time. He hoped it would be short and then he could get it over with and forget about it.

"I suppose that's true. Do you remember when someone accidentally set the wooden statue the Women's Shinigami Association had made on fire?"

"Oh yeah. And it burst into flames and no one could put it out." His eyes gleamed with mirth at the memory. Both laughed.

"I think Rangiku had a fit and wanted to murder the person but she never found them." The two amused themselves with the story until they reached large steps that lead up to the twelfth division. Kira pointed to the way they had been taking. "Anyway I've got to leave you now. I'm going that way. I'll see you around and just shout if you need any help."

"Yeah. Thanks." Shuuhei started taking the steps two at a time but a few seconds later he turned back round and stared down at Kira's retreating figure. "Hey Kira!"

"What?!" He turned round and shouted back.

"You have to admit one thing." Shuuhei grinned and showed his teeth.

"Urh."

"It did make an excellent bonfire."

* * *

4-9-6 had been shivering for the past hour and was almost to the point that her teeth were chattering.

Suddenly her eyes flicked up towards the door as she heard very light sounds coming from the other side. A second later a loud click and screech echoed around the cell as the door was unlocked and the lock pulled back. She saw the door begin to open on hinges for just a moment before the bright light from outside the cell trickled through and blinded her. She hissed and shuffled back a little further until the rocky wall stopped her moving anymore. Her head buzzed slightly at the sudden exposure to the light but she still heard soft footsteps as someone enter the area on the other side of the bars of her cell.

"4-9-6, it's time to be rotated."

She almost groaned out loud when she recognised the voice of her 'guard'. Her vision started to clear and the black dots slowly vanished. But she still said nothing.

Shuuhei stepped forwards towards the bars and took out another key to unlocked the door that separated the cell from the small area. He then motioned for her to get up so she huffed and stiffly got up. Sleeping at an awkward angle and the cold temperatures had taken its toll on her body so she winced but was forced to move anyway.

"Please just keep your head down and follow orders. I do not want to cover up any mess you make." His face was like stone as he grabbed her wrist and made sure the device was still attached correctly. He then cocked an eyebrow. "What? No attitude."

She remained silent but bridled slightly.

"Good. Now get moving." He marched away from her and out the door. She soon realised that he expected her to follow and clenched her fist but shuffled after him. They entered the corridor which lead to the other cells and she nearly collided with a solid form. Looking up another face was glowering down at her.

"Move out the way Subject." He hissed at her. Noticing he was another soul reaper by what he wore, she opened her mouth to reply but Shuuhei stepped next to them.

"Are you rotating yours back in?" The other soul reaper looked at him with a jerk of his chin as a nod. That's when 4-9-6 flicked her eyes behind him and for the first time noticed another figure behind the huge mass. Her eyes grew in understanding. She edged her way around the mass while he spoke to Shuuhei.

"How are you doing?" She whispered to the other Test Subject. He tensed and looked up between his auburn hair that hung down in front of his face. The same green eyes as hers glowed through the strands.

"I haven't seen you since they took us away." He whispered back but with a hint of relief and relaxed. His eyes were the same shade as her's but they had dark circles underneath and he looked exhausted.

"You look awful." A crease appeared between her eyebrows as she looked at him with concern.

"I'm sure I'll still look better than you any day."

He smirked and widened his arms to embrace her but was suddenly ripped back but his guard.

"Subject you're out of line." The guard's voice made both their ears ring and his face loomed in close so some of his spit flicked their way. He held onto his Test Subject's elbow at an odd angle which would definitely leave painful bruises. She winced but kept her mouth shut. Then he shot a spiteful look at both and hauled him away.

4-9-6 watched until her vision was taken up by the chest of Shuuhei and she too was ushered away.

* * *

Outside the two lone figures walked down the steps outside the twelfth division. Well, one sauntered down and the other paced behind while glancing around slightly and courteously; tensing at any sudden movements or sounds.

"Keep up." Up ahead she saw he was already half way down the steps and had turned to look back up at her. She bit the inside of her mouth to keep quiet and stumbled down after him until she halted two steps above so she was eye level.

He barely paid attention to her before striding off again. She had to do a few small jogs to keep up with his longer legs. Slowly, they started to enter the busier areas and she had long ago given up trying to map their route. Then more clothes other than the black uniforms of the soul reapers' started to appear and she soon realised they had entered the civilian areas.

"This is the main market town in the South Rukongai districts. Don't get lost or separated." She raised her eyebrows, surprised that he had bothered to inform her of something.

"Hey, Shuuhei!" Someone called out from their right and she twisted her head around to try and see through the crowd but couldn't distinguish from all the people gathered there. Shuuhei seemed to have no problem but just raised his hand in greeting and carried on walking. A few more called out to him and he stopped on a few occasions to have a few brief words before moving on again and she would just stare at his back or look around in silence. No one noticed her there. Or just chose to ignore.

"Someone's popular." Muttering under her breath. He didn't show any indication that he had heard.

Soon they had stumbled into the food part of the market as smells started wafting their way. 4-9-6 began letting her eyes wonder to stalls with the bright colours of the foods. Her mouth watered as they passed a particular stall which gave of some kind of spicy smell. Her stomach rumbled softly and she hoped no one noticed but again Shuuhei gave no indication that he had heard and kept pushing through the crowd. She almost sighed when they kept passing all the delicious smells and different concoctions. But it started to grate at her nerves even more that her 'guard' was barely paying attention to her, in fact almost acting like she wasn't there altogether.

"Get out of my face!" Her head snapped up at the shouts that were coming from ahead of them. Soon the crowd parted and circled around one stall as two men were shoving each other back and forth. The crowd jeered and encouraged them to fight.

At the men's feet a loaf of bread they had been fighting over lay forgotten.

Suddenly, one of the men was thrown near her feet and she watched closely; too engrossed with them rolling around to notice Shuuhei stepping forwards. Not until his voice carried across the crowds' shouts and hushed them did anyone notice that he'd stepped in front of the men and ripped them apart by the collars on their shirts. He throw himself between them and got them at arm distance so they couldn't reach each other but they still clamoured and roared at each other.

"You need to shut your fuckin' mouth before I do it for you!"

"Just try and you'll see you're just talk!"

"Both of you, cut the crap!" The Lieutenant exploded and everyone quickly hushed. The men's breathing was heavy but they remained silent. "Do neither of you have the decency to settle this without acting like animals? Now, everyone move on and next time do not encourage such childish actions. As for you two, be men and act like it"

He picked up the soiled piece of bread and tore it in half, giving a half to each men before watching as they went their separate ways and the crowd dispersed; some hanging their heads.

He let out a breath and turned back to the Subject. He had hoped not to draw attention to themselves and get it back without any trouble. He looked stern as his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes darted around the moving crowd. But, they were not deceiving him and the Subject was not in the spot it had been in before. In fact he couldn't see any sign of those hunting green eyes anywhere in the sea of faces.

4-9-6 was gone.

* * *

The alarms rang out loudly at division twelve when Shuuhei immediately notified them that Subject 4-9-6 had gone missing and mad a for run it. They were confident the bracelet would track the Subject but they still rushed around to try and find the signal. In the corner Captain Mayuri was having hard words with it's guard, Shuuhei Hisagi.

"You lost the Subject!" He wildly gestured, his long nail nearly catching the Lieutenant across the cheek.

"I apologise. But, my attention was drawn away for just a moment by a fight." His face was like stone again and he had his hands joined together behind his back. "I know it is no excuse."

"You're right." Mayuri spluttered but then suddenly looked thoughtful and rubbed his finger on his hand. "However, I never thought one of them would try this quickly to run. This will definitely be a useful way to see if the devices work." He said more quietly.

"Captain, we've found 4-9-6." He leapt across the room and shoved the assistances aside so he could peer at the screen.

"Remarkable. It got further than I thought it would. But too bad because it's about to reach the edge of the limited area and the device will active the precaution." His laugh was husky and he rubbed his hands together. "Well, what are you waiting for Captain? Go and get it. The hunt is on."

* * *

The muscles in her legs were aching and straining to keep running and hold up her weight. But they were nothing compared to the burning of her lungs as they screamed in protest. Breathing became difficult and she had to take in large gulps of air down her dry throat that soon became raw and to stop the dizziness. Even so her head was pounding in time with her feet. The soles of which had long ago gone numb form all the cuts and scraps from the rough ground. She had tripped and fallen a few times but had heaved herself back up. Tripping over roots and uneven ground had also caused deep cuts to appear on her knees and sore grazes on the palms of her hands.

She'd left the town behind and as the sun began to set had entered a forest. It was getting more difficult to see and thorns and brambles scratched her arms as she trampled through them. Daring not to look behind her gaze stayed fixed forwards.

The atmosphere of the forest was quiet but creepy. The only exception was her heavy breathing and rushed footsteps. She barely noticed the soft beep that sounded and she looked down at her left wrist from where it had come from. Narrowing her eyes at the red light that flashed on the bracelet. That wasn't good.

Suddenly, it crackled and the next moment her body violently contorted. Red hot pain rushed along her veins and her whole body screamed. Tears appeared in her green eyes and she tried to cry out but her body had seized up and her face was frozen in a look of pure terror. The force of her running made her body propel forwards and hurl down onto the ground; unable to stop it.

She struck the ground hard and rolled so her body met with the ground and scrapped along it, tearing into her skin. She crashed through the undergrowth and it pulled at her hair, until her body collide with a rock and she was thrown in the air. Sharp pains ran along her spine before she felt light as she fell. For just a moment the pain went and the world around slowed.

It end just as soon as it started and for one last time her body was thrown against the ground and flung like a rag doll. She couldn't feel anything else run through her body as it lay there paralysed. All there was was the pain. The pain that was too much for her to notice the feeling of icy temperatures surround her.

The forest was once again quiet and oblivious to the fallen body.

* * *

Shuuhei hurried and shunpoed to the last place the device had registered 4-9-6 position. It said that they hadn't moved in a while. The world flashed past but he still felt too slow. He was still annoyed at himself for letting the Subject pass easily; or was it that they were more tricky than they had all originally thought. He skidded to a halt when he noticed some of the under growth broken. He narrowed his eyes and more slowly made his way along the path 4-9-6 had created.

 _It really doesn't know how to cover it's tracks._ He tutted out loud and continued while keeping his ears open. But heard no noise except for the night life.

The track abruptly ended and he twisted his gaze in search of any signs of his prey. A white shape caught in the corer of his vision and drew him to look more closely at the area just below him. Slowly, his eyes widen fractionally and he jumped down then carefully made his way across to them.

The body was still. Too still.

It lay half way in the small river that flowed past and was just staring up at the sky on it's back. Eyes open. He had to wade across the water and shivered at the icy temperatures; quickly realising and wondering how long the Subject's body had been exposed and lying in the cold. He got nearer and edged around until he could clearly see them but stayed at a safe distance.

Suddenly, the green unfocused eyes swivelled over to him and stared hard. He shifted backwards slightly but then stopped and looked more closely. Confusion crossed his face when he saw not anger or defiance in their hunting depths, only pain.

He gently stepped next to her and bent down on one knee. It had yet to move except for their eyes. Then he shifted his glance down and noticed blood from various cuts had stained the already ruined clothes and dark bruises started appearing.

Their lips quivered slightly and he barely caught the soft words.

"What-What did they do to me?"

Scarcely finishing the words before blacking out.

* * *

 **I hope everyone's Summer has been good so far. The weather here was strangely good but it hadn't rained for a few weeks so I was happy when it rained for nearly a day. It also gave me an excuse to stay in and do nothing XD**

 **So I'm just finishing this up while I wait for my dinner to finish cooking and try not to cry at my bleeding finger. I hate the tin cans that you can pop open because I can never pull them back but this time I did...and then slice two of my fingers open. Ow (;_;) So now I'm supporting two plasters.**

 **Anyway please review.**

 **05/08/2016**

 **"If there's a book that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it."  
\- Toni Morrison**


	3. Isolation

**Back again, and I've only just finished nursing my injured fingers. As always I hope everyone is doing well and feel free to PM me any time. Also please tell me if you find any mistakes or want to question something.**

 **Enjoy, please read and review.**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Once 4-9-6 had blacked out Shuuhei had been forced to carry it's unconscious body back to the prison. He'd growled and grumbled most of the way back about the nuisance this Subject was becoming. Making him chase after them instead of following orders then blacking out instead of getting dragged back. After trudging all the way back it was late and most had gone home; where he should have been by now.

"Arh! Good, the device works." He'd just made it into division twelve and was heading to the prison when Mayuri's scratchy vice and laughter came out of the darkness. He jumped slightly.

"What did it do, sir?"

"It's a fantastic device, if I do say so. Once the bearer goes outside the limited area the device automatically activates so the bearer becomes immobile." His eyes flashed dangerously. "The device sends a powerful electric current straight into them and paralyses all their senses. If they are strong enough they stay consciences for a few moments but eventually it becomes unbearable and they black out. It's extremely painful."

"So it electrocutes them." Shuuhei ground out after a few minutes. Even to him that was taking it a little far.

"Yes! And it works." He stepped closer and peered down at 4-9-6 in his arms. "Although...it looks like something happen and it took a tumble. I'll look at the Subject at a later time once it's awake."

Shuuhei's eye twitched for a moment but carried on walking to their cell as soon as Mayuri slipped away.

* * *

4-9-6's first feeling was that of pain.

Lots of pain all over.

In fact there wasn't a single part of her body that didn't ache or hurt in some way. It felt like someone had thrown her through a window and then started to repeatedly beat her with a baseball bat. How she wasn't dead she didn't know.

Her eyes flickered open and she twisted her head to the side but flinched back as it caused searing pain along the base of her skull. Nausea suddenly rose up and she just had to focus on breathing deeply for a while until it calmed down again. A slight burn came from her rib cage but she ignored it. But, it was no good, the pain was too much and her eyelids grew heavy. She started to drift off and hoped it would bring some king of salvation.

The next time she awoke it was to the sounds of the cell door slamming open. Her eyes snapped open and to her relief she felt her muscles were still aching but weren't has bad as before. This time she slowly and carefully turned her head to the side and was surprised to see the freak standing there.

"You're awake. Oh, you must be in a lot of pain." Mayuri sneered and walked closer to the bars."You did quite a number on that body of yours. I would appreciate it if you decided to take some care in it. After all I'll be needing it later on and I want it in a good condition."

He unlocked the cell bars and slipped past before standing over her. With the light behind him it made his face fall in shadow but she looked at it anyway.

"Fortunately for you, somehow nothing was serve. Three of your ribs are broken and you'd badly sprained your left ankle as well as dislocating your right shoulder but we've popped that back in it's socket. Shame you weren't awake for that experience." His cold gaze moved down her body and she tensed up. "You're also covered in cuts and bruises but they'll heal eventually. I guess they will serve as punishment and remind you of the consequences when you try to run."

With great effort her mouth unclamped itself and she forced the words up her dry and burning throat.

"What..."

"Hm." His eyes swivelled back to hers.

"What did you do?"

"It electrocuted you. It's great isn't it." His laughter was scratchy and then he turned around to leave but before he left he looked over to stare at her wide eyes. "Oh, and as further punishment you will be left in isolation, in this cell, for the next two weeks on top of the five days you were unconscious for." And he left leaving her alone with minimal light.

Five days! She'd been out for five days and they were to leave her in there for a further fourteen more. She would surely go mad by the end. And so she was left to pounder her predicament while she just stared at the rocky ceiling.

* * *

Three days...

It had been three days since 4-9-6 had finally woken up and she hadn't moved from her spot. The whole time she'd just listened to the water drip off the ceiling onto the cold floor.

Drip.  
The ache in her ankle had long gone.

Drip. Drip.  
That morning she found that the swelling in her right shoulder had gone down by a lot and now it was just a distant memory of pain.

Drip. Drip. Drop.  
Her ribs had dropped to a low throb by day seven and she could breath deeply without hitching her breath. The rhythmic sound of the water the only thing that surrounded her.

Drip. Drip. Drop. Drip.  
She was all on her own.

Plop.  
She blinked rapidly as a cool water droplet hit her square on the forehead and rolled down the side. She shifted on her back and snapped out of her false haze. Slowly she moved her arms and pushed her self up and looked around. Nothing had changed and she was unsure of the time that had past.

For the first time since the freak had been the cell door opened and a visitor stepped in. Shuuhei's scrutinising gaze rested on her sitting form. Unsure if she was glad to finally have someone to break her out of her slow descent into madness or that it was him to do it. After a while he stepped forwards up to the bars and bent to slide something through a small gape at the bottom of some. For the first time she realised that he'd been carrying a tray with a bowl on it.

"Eat." It was a command, not a request. "It's been a week and you've yet to eat something."

Very curiously she shuffled onto her hands and knees before crawling across to the tray. Her body was stiff from laying in the same position for so long. Once she reached the tray she anxiously lifted the bowl up, hoping that her hands weren't obvious to their shaking. Inside the bowl there was a simple cream liquid with a few chunks, which looked like vegetables, floating around.

She sniffed.

Nothing. It didn't give a hint away about what it was but the empty pit in her stomach started to protest so she took a small sip. Chewing on the vegetables it gave off a bland taste but was warm. Satisfied she sat back and crossed her legs while she finished it off.

* * *

For the first time in just over a week Shuuhei had been called back to division twelve. He'd been told that 4-9-6 had woken up seven days ago but was to be kept in the prison for a total of two weeks as punishment and a warning to the other Subjects not to try what it did. While it was to be kept there he had been let off his guard duties so was able to return back to his normal routine for a while.

He stepped into the lab that he'd been directed to and was met with people running around it and Captain Kurotsuchi barking orders. Finally he got noticed and the Captain beckoned him over. He stood by a desk filled with monitors and a large keyboard. The monitors showed different footage, data as well as other unknown things to the Lieutenant.

"The Subject is doing better than we first thought. It seems our theory about the Test Subjects' healing abilities was true." His eyes flashed with excitement and he started tapping on his keyboard and stared at some data on one of the screens. "They're very effective and we hope to be able to some how use their DNA to replicate it."

"Sir, may I ask why I was called today?"

"Oh, of course." Mayuri fully turned to him. "It won't be release for another week so we don't really need you until then. After that everything should be the same as before. However, since you are the guard it means you need to be responsible for their health and anything they vitally need. That means you need to keep them sustained with food so you'll need to take some food down to them."

"Sir, I don't understand why one of your assistances couldn't do this or couldn't you have sent someone else." Shuuhei struggled not to growl it out and show his frustration at being called all the way over for such a simple reason. Mayuri stared at him for a few moments.

"And waste one of my precious assistances when they could spend their time doing something more important." Before he could reply Mayuri turned away from him and waved his pale white hand across from them. "The tray is over there."

He understood that it was a sign for him to leave so he strode over to it angrily before marching down the corridors to the prison cell that 4-9-6 was being kept in. His hands gripped the try hard until his knuckles turned white and his jaw clamped just as tightly shut. People darted to the sides of the corridors and he barely noticed or acknowledged them before moving on. Even while the Subject was locked up it was still interfering with his life. As soon as he reached the prison he slowed slightly while the prison guard fumbled with the keys so he could unlock the numerous doors between them and the cells. A safety precaution, but at that moment just an annoyance.

Finally the door to the cell was open and he made a mental note that the cell was much further away than all the other cells being used. The door slid back and he stepped in. Quickly, his gaze settled on the figure that was slumped in an upright position in the middle of the cell where the chair should have been. He narrow his eyes. It looked awful. Many of the bruises still hadn't healed and half had turned into a sickly yellow colour. All the cuts had scabbed over and the blood had dried on the clothing which was still ripped beyond repair. The blond mess of hair hung limply across their shoulders and they didn't bother to push it back out of the way. Green eyes glowed in the poor light back at him but they weren't as harsh as they usually were. The skin that could be seen under all the injuries and bruises was very pale and that coupled with the hollow eyes gave it a tired look. They must have been very worn out.

He stepped forwards and pushed the tray across.

"Eat." He saw no reaction. "It's been a week and you've yet to eat something."

It dully looked down at it then very slowly moved itself onto their hands and knees and crawled towards it. He just watched with his arms crossed as they sniffed it in suspicion and he nearly rolled his eyes. In silence he waited for the Subject to finish. He would not let them leave any so when they looked up half finished he just jerked his chin for them to continue. Once satisfied that it was all gone he pulled the tray back through.

"You will remain here of a further week before being let out. After that you will be expected to follow orders or risk being punished again." He explained. "Until then I'll be bring you one meal a day and I expect you to finish it so you don't weaken."

"Hm." They could just manage a small nod. With that he turned and left 4-9-6 on their own in the dark cell.

* * *

This same process was kept up for the next week. Shuuhei would carry the tray to her cell and watch while she finished all of the food on it. Slowly, her strength regained and after day five of the second week she could easily sit up for longer and managed to get to her feet so she could stretch her legs and walk in a circle around her small cell to get a little exercise. Neither spoke during their brief encounters but she knew that just having him there and his 'visits' was stopping her slowly going insane within the four walls of her imprisonment. She was not happy that she needed him to visit for this reason and with sustenance but she knew she wouldn't survive otherwise. It made her grind her teeth but she remained silent.

On the same day that she could stand up Shuuhei broke their silence.

"If there's anything you vitally need the division will see if they can give it to you." She looked up at his cold voice and raisied an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"Anything you feel you need." They fell back into their silence as she thought about it. Then she decided she would mess with him for just a moment.

"What about monthly bleeding?"

He blanched and eyes widened. But he just coughed and recovered although a little flush on his cheeks gave it away. She smiled slightly at his scowl.

"Are you on at the moment?" He chocked out and tried to keep his face straight.

"No."

"Then you won't need them. But I will enquire about them."

She knew she'd made him feel uncomfortable and let it drop since she'd had her fun.

* * *

The two weeks were up. The door opened one final time and she blinked as her eyes opened and she awoke. Her back to the door.

"You're isolation is over and you're going back into rotation."

She rolled over.

* * *

 **This chapter is slightly shorter than the rest and hopefully the next one is uploaded soon.**

 **Don't ask me why but I've gone back to watch anime that I haven't seen in years. One of them is Inuyasha and oh my god I've forgotten so many of the early episodes! I only just remembered the first introduction as it was playing...it brings back so many memories. Have any of you recently gone back to watch some of your first animes?**

 **I also went back to watch the zanpakuto arc in Bleach. I think it's oe of my favourite arcs. What about you guys?**

 **R &R**

 **11/08/2016**


	4. Consequences

**Heya again. Okay, so the next chapter might be uploaded a few days early or a few days late because I'm busy next week. Looking forward to going up to London again and hopefully it won't be too got. I hate London when it's hot and crowded but fortunately I avoid the touristy and crowded places a lot.**

 **To make up for the short chapter last time this one is longer by just over 2,000 words. So...yeah...enjoy. R &R.**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

 _The two weeks were up. The door opened one final time and she blinked as her eyes opened and she awoke. Her back to the door._

 _"You're isolation is over and you're going back into rotation."_

 _She rolled over._

* * *

4-9-6 knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. It was not her guard Shuuhei Hisagi standing there but a different soul reaper. She stumbled up anyway and waited for them to open the bars for her to step through.

"Who are you?" They didn't reply for a few moments and then ushered her out the door.

"I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa." He faced forwards and didn't pay much attention to her but did look rather bored.

"Where's my guard?"

"I am to be your guard." She frowned.

"Where's Hisagi?" It felt odd having his name roll of her tongue.

"You ask too many questions." He snapped which made her shut her mouth and just look ahead. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him. His dark hair was cut sharply and the feathers on his right eyelash and eyebrow made her smirk. He suddenly stopped by a door and turned to her.

"You might find my appearance amusing but you look awful." His nose crinkled as he looked her up and down. "In fact you look quiet ugly like that and it's making me feel ill."

Her eyes widened in shock and her face became flushed with embarrassment. She shifted her bare feet and bit her lip to keep quiet. His words didn't particularly hurt but instead just pissed her off and was made worse when she couldn't say anything back; in fear of further isolation. When she didn't say anything and just stared back with her green gaze he turned and opened the door they'd stopped by. He shoved her in.

"Clean up. There's fresh clothes over there and don't ruin them this time." He ordered before slamming the door in her face. She sighed heavily and turned to the room. It was another simple room of a traditional styled Japanese bathroom.

She stepped closer to the bath and peeled her torn clothes back. She winced when some of the dried blood and scabs also peeled of with them and made her bleed a little. Fortunately, the clothes were only half way off before they just fell to pieces. She through them onto the floor next to the stool that had the new clothes. Sitting on another stool that was provided she picked up a wooden bucket and filled it with some of the water from the bath, then poured it over her head. She moaned at the feeling of the warm water running down her damaged body and she visibly relaxed. Seconds later and the warmth of the water left making her shiver lightly. She quickly grabbed some of the oils that had been left and cleaned herself, making sure to be careful of her injuries. The oils, like the food, were bland but they made her feel clean again. It felt nice to get rid of the grit and dirt from her hair and revel in the sensation of her fingers massaging her scalp. Pouring another bucket of water over one last time she stood up and tried not to slip on the wet floor as she stepped into the bath. Slowly, she lowered herself in to the warm water that was rapidly cooling, hissing slightly at the contact with some of her injuries, and watched the stream gently rise around her.

Her knees poked above the edge of the water and she could see that the majority of the cuts had been deep so still weren't fully healed. Sliding one leg above the water she flinched once she realised just how bad her body really was. Her legs, like her arms, were cover in bruises that were turning a sickly yellow along with countless wounds.

Knocking disturbed her from her thoughts.

"Are you nearly done?" Her new guard's obnoxious voice called through the door.

"Almost."

"Just hurry up." She could hear the disgust in his voice and sighed.

She lifted herself back out of the tub and dried herself off with one of the thin towels, again being careful of her injuries. Her skin was a little red from the warm water and all the scrubbing she'd done to get the dirt and dried blood off but she was clean. The clothes that had been left were the same as before, however, they were slightly smaller which meant they didn't fall off. Ringing her hair off and watching it drip was all she could really do with it other than to put it in a french braid to keep it out of her face while it dried.

4-9-6 stepped out of the bathroom and turned to her new guard, who was leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed. For a second time he looked her up and down while she stood there with her hands folded in front. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You scrape up nicely. I suppose I won't have to close my eyes so I don't have to witness such ugliness while I'm in your presences anymore." He smirked again then moved away from the wall. She didn't show any emotion except a slight twitch of her left eye.

They carried on walking in silence.

"Will you tell me where my _other_ guard is?" She finally asked. Yumichika just carried walking and she didn't think he would answer.

"He's on a mission." Surprised that he let her have this information and she opened her mouth to ask more but thought better of it so closed it again.

* * *

The sun wasn't has hot as it had been the first day the Subject was let out so more people were on the streets. Yumichika briefly looked down at them but kept an emotionless expression. He wasn't interested in it and hadn't been happy when he was called to step in for Shuuhei, but he was the only one available on such short notice. For a second the corners of his mouth turned down. Shuuhei had been called away with a few others on a small emergency that should have only taken half a day to complete, however, due to unforeseen circumstances the mission had lasted longer. And now he'd been dumped with the Subject.

When he'd first seen it he'd struggled not to look disgusted. The thing was covered in dirt and their body looked just as tatty as the clothes it wore on its back. This is what he was stuck with?! How humiliating. He had to force himself to focus ahead and not on the smell. It wasn't bad but it made him feel sick because it was ugly. The Subject had also bombarded him with annoying and useless questions which just irritated him. It had been a relief when he could dump them in a bathroom to get clean so he could have some space from it.

Unfortunately, he still had to wait for them and after a while there was still no sign. He hoped they had drowned but knew they would have to either be incredibly stupid or extremely smart to use it as an escape from the Captain and experiments. He tutted and reluctantly went to the door to rap on it sharply.

"Are you nearly done?"

"Almost." He rolled his eyes.

"Just hurry up." He went to lean back on the wall across from the door and continued to wait.

When 4-9-6 finally stepped out he raised his gaze and it took all his will power not to show his surprise. Who knew that under all that dirt, dried up blood and a fresh pair of clothes that actually fitted the thing could look normal. Better than normal. He hated to admit it but they actually look sort of pretty even if the yellow-ish bruises still hadn't gone. It was eating away at him which irked him even more. It's hair was still wet but pulled away and out of their face into a braid that hung down their back. This allow him to finally be able to see their face instead of it being covered up by a mass of knotty hair. He refused to look at the green eyes that sent shivers down his spine but he did notice that their nose and mouth were rather plain and would have made the hole face plain if it wasn't for the promimante cheekbones that sliced across it.

"You scrape up nicely. I suppose I won't have to close my eyes so I don't have to witness such ugliness while I'm in your presences anymore." He waited to see a reaction but when there wasn't one he just turned away. However, he just caught a slight twitch in the eye which gave away the Subject's emotion. It satisfied him greatly.

Just as Yumichika was beginning to ignore it they spoke up.

"Will you tell me where my _other_ guard is?" He sighed inwardly; so they were back to this again. He debated silently whether he should tell them or not. Eventually, after a long pause, he spoke.

"He's on a mission." He didn't see any harm in letting them know that much and he knew they would have just kept asking anyway.

So now they were just walking the streets. He really didn't have any plan; just walking around. No one bothered them and fortunately for him they didn't run into any of his comrades. However, from time to time he did catch civilians and some soul reapers sneaking glances at them or mumbling under their breathes. No, not at them; at 4-9-6. It appeared that rumours and the news of the Subjects had travelled fast and they knew what it was. The Subject at his side had noticed too. They didn't make it obvious and just kept walking while looking ahead but he could see they had tense up a little.

His eyes flicked up when he noticed someone had stepped in front of them. They both stopped and looked. Yumichika was about to say something but the man in front wasn't focused on him at all. Their gaze was solely focused on 4-9-6 and they shifted under the man's watchful eye but then stilled and stared right back.

"You're one of those new Test Subjects they've got up there experimenting on." It was a statement not a question but still the Subject didn't move. "How is it that they're letting your kind out?"

The man stepped closer and leaned over the shorter figure. He sneered and cross his arms to seem even more intimidating. 4-9-6 had to lift their head slightly to look at the taller man.

"What, you have nothing to say? Shame because it's as I expected. From what I've heard you failed at an escape big time and then had to get dragged back. That's just pathetic." He roared with laughter. "Ah, it must be such a bother knowing that they're only keeping you alive until they can use you in the experiments."

"I think that's enough. Please move along." Yumichika finally spoke up.

"I don't think I was talking to you." That pissed him off.

"I said. Move along." He stepped forwards and tried to move the man back by they just step around him and focused their attentions back to the Subject.

"The rest of your kind must be just as bad and weak as you."

No one saw it coming. The crowd of onlookers that had gathered didn't expect it from the still figure. Yumichika just stood there watching carefully and barely had time to flinch while 4-9-6 lunged at the man's throat.

* * *

She just saw red as something inside her snapped. The man's words didn't bother her that much but then he'd commented on the others and that had flicked a switch in her. One moment she was standing still, just taking the verbal beating and the next her small hands were gripped fiercely around their neck. She grinned wickedly when his surprised eyes bugged out and he tried to pry her tight grip away. It was no use. She wasn't letting go and tightened so he could only make small chocking sounds as she squeezed.

Her guard dived towards them and tried to make a grab for her but the man had collapsed to his knees and dragged her with him. The two rolled around in the dirt and the crowd cried out and shrank back when they rolled closer to them. Suddenly, the man got a good grip on her small wrists and twisted them away. Biting her lip until a small tickle of blood appeared so she wouldn't cry out in pain. But it wasn't long until she'd flipped on top and instead of grabbing his throat again she clenched her fist and aimed for his face. Extremely satisfied when she heard a crack and knew the huge nose was broken. However, she didn't stop and kept punching with more force than most realised she had; aiming for has much of his body has she could. She didn't know how many times she'd hit the poor squealing man beneath her but blood had splattered the street and her hands.

Suddenly, she was ripped backwards as someone grabbed under her flailing arms and dragged her off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yumichika's voice hissed dangerously close to her ear. He gripped her tightly round the waist while she kicked out and screamed. "Look you little shit! Cut it out!"

She refused to listen but abruptly her elbow collided with his face and everything and everyone went silent. He'd dropped her and she looked back at him. Slowly, he lifted his hand to his face, touching his nose before moving it away to look at the blood that had appeared. He shook and fiercely looked straight at her.

"Look what you've done to my beautiful face." His voice was deathly quiet but the venom behind it made her freeze.

Her guard gripped her wrist tightly until his nails started to cut into her skin and then pulled her down the street. As they past the large crowds he shouted for someone to get a medic for the fallen man. She struggled but it was in vain as she was hauled back to division twelve. He stormed past everyone and screamed at people to move out of the way. Instead of going to the prison he took a different turning and took them to somewhere she hadn't been before. She kept tripping up at their hurried pace but he didn't bother to slow down and when she fell to her knees he just yanked her back up roughly.

Finally they reached the place he was heading to and he shoved her in front and to a stop but didn't let go. The room they had stopped in was large and had about fifteen different people working. But they had all stopped what they were doing to stare at the pair of them. Her gaze flicked across to movement in the corner of her eye and realised it was the freak running forwards towards them. She tried to shrink back but was stopped by Yumichika.

"What on earth are you doing?" Mayuri's voice was high pitched as he spluttered over his demand.

"Captain, the Subject attackaed civilian." There was a moment of silence.

"You did WHAT?!" He swung round to her and she flinched when her ears started to ring.

"The civilian is going to need medical attention." Yumichika contiuned and it infuriated the Captain more.

"Do you realise what you've done?" Mayuri screeched and flung his arms in the air. "You just got out of isolation and you go and do this." Her eyes widened and she could hear the blood rushing through her ears as the world around her went out of focus.

"Please don't send me back there." She hated how she sounded so desperate but being in isolation had pushed her into a dark place and she feared that she wouldn't recover again.

"Hmm." He peered at her.

"Please." It was barely audible but he'd heard anyway. His eyes narrowed and he judged her ender his scrutinising gaze.

"You do realise what you did was unacceptable." He rubbed his chin and she nodded meekly. "This is your last warning. If that civilian has permanent damage or you step out of line again your isolation will also be permeant and you will be terminated as soon as possible. I'll decided how to punish you later"

"But Captain-" Her guard growled but was cut off with a raise of Mayuri's hand.

"That's enough. It's time for rotation anyway."

* * *

How she hadn't been surverly punished or put into isolation she did not know. But she wasn't going to kick a gift horse in mouth so allowed herself to be taken away quietly. The cell was just has cold as before but for once she welcomed the darkness as a friend so they could sleep in peace. She hadn't realised how tired she was and the day had drained her body. Sleep came quickly. The next time she woke up she was still in the cell. She jerked up and clenched her hand to her beating chest as panic swept over her. Taking deep breaths she forced herself to remain calm and reminded herself that she wasn't in isolation anymore.

After her small panic attack 4-9-6 moved to sit on the chair in the middle of the cell and wait for her guard to rotate her back out.

Not that long after she heard the familiar click and crunch as the door was unlocked and the lock pulled back. It creaked open and she was relieved that it was not Yumichika; in his place stood a women. They were taller than most females and had soft silvery-lilac hair. They stepped closer and 4-9-6 noticed they seemed a little nervous. She raised an eyebrow and eyed them cautiously.

"Um...I'm Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant of Squad four." Her voice was quiet but soft as she shuffled and looked at the ground. 4-9-6 frowned lightly in confusion as she wondered way Isane had told her this information. None of the others had mentioned much information about themselves. "I'm to take you to Squad four's barracks. Squad four is the medical division and Captain Kurotsuchi has agreed with my Captain that your punishment will be to help heal and care for the civilian you injured yesterday."

Her green eyes blinked stunned.

"What?" She dead panned and nearly fell off the chair in a rush to get up. Rushing to the bars, she gripped them tightly and looked horror struck. "I'm to do what?!"

She slide to the floor and didn't pay attention as Isane repeated herself. When the bars slide open she shifted her gaze up and looked into soft grey eyes.

"Please come with me. I'll get in trouble if you don't." The Lieutenant's words caused a twinge of guilt in her chest so she unfolded herself and slowly rose. Then allowed herself to be moved out of the cell, out of the prison and then along the streets of the Seireitei.

Once they arrived 4-9-6 noticed there were a lot of people just running around carrying supplies from one place to another and calling out for others to do things. Most of the barack was extremely clean with white walls and a grey tiled floor. They passed different rooms which had about six beds in each room with some of the beds hosting patients in them. Isane moved them down the corridors and no one really paid any attention to them. They quickly reached room 578 and slid the door back to step inside. She surveyed the room and her gaze fell on the far left bed where the man from yesterday lay up right with a soul reaper standing over him.

She smirk. She felt a string of pride when she realised that she'd done a number on him. He's nose had been fixed but was swollen and an ugly purple. The brushing matched the bruising of their black eye. Their top lip was also swollen and split and she was sure that he must have been supporting of minor and major injuries. The attacker and the soul reaper next to him looked up as the two wondered over to the bed.

The soul reaper suddenly shot bad and was violently trembling while looking at her terrified. Surprised she cocked her head to the side and scrunched her face together in confusion. She didn't recognise him and tried to remember if she had upset them in the past. They scrambled into the corner.

"P-p-please don't hurt m-me!" They stuttered and flung their arms above their head to make a pathetic barrier.

"Well, well. It looks like you annoy everyone you meet." To the left of her the attacker smuggle said. She scowled darkly at him but chose to ignore them.

"Hanataro please. No one's going to hurt you." Isane had rushed over to the crouching man.

"B-but they're one of the Subjects."

 _Right here_. She thought.

"Yes, but Subject 4-9-6 is here on agreement with the Captain and Captain Kurotsuchi. Um...they're to help care for Ganju Shiba."

The attacker started to violently choke when they caught this information. His round face turned bright red from lack of oxygen and anger.

"WHAT?!" He screamed. "I do not want that thing near me!"

"Sir, I must ask you to please keep it down so as not to disturb the other patients." Isane calmly said. "I can go get the Captain if you have an objection."

The man quieten immediately.

"Thank you but I would rather not." He smiled weakly. "No offence to her but I've heard that she can be quite fierce when patients complain."

"Good. Now, Hanataro please help 4-9-6 and continue with your duties." with that the Lieutenant left.

* * *

For the rest of her twelve hour rotation she was shown some of the basic care methods by the shy Hanataro and tried to avoid as much of her attacker, Ganju, as possible. She could see him sulking and tutted. His large nose took up most of his face and his bushy eyebrows another large portion. But his distasteful expression just made it ugly.

While they worked she noticed that Hanataro would flinch when she got too close or made sudden movements. It irritated her but she chose to ignore it after a while when it seemed he did it with everyone and not just her. Although, he was still a little more skittish around her than others. However, right at the end of her stay an incident happened. He was carrying a set of medical instruments on a tray out of the room and she brushed past him. He jerked back violently, dropping the tray so the instruments scattered across the floor. The sound they made was loud and she winced. But it quickly changed to slightly hurt when she noticed that the short man had pushed himself against the wall, as far away as possible from her. She lifted her hand and tried to say something but he just flinched away, scared, so she lowered it again.

"You know I won't try to hurt you right." She spoke quietly.

"Is that why you put this man in here." It stunned her and she flickered her eyes across to said man to find that he was watching them closely.

"That was different."

"J-just please don't come any closer." The rush of footsteps outside could be heard before the door slammed open.

"What's happened in here?" It was Isane. Neither of them said anything as she looked around at them.

"Lieutenant, I apologise but I can not work like this. The pressure is really getting to my nerves." Hanataro waved a shaking hand at 4-9-6.

"Did they do something to you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then there is no cause for alarm." Then she turned to 4-9-6. "It's time for rotation anyway. I will collect you again tomorrow so you can carry on here."

* * *

Over the next few days the routine stayed the same. 4-9-6 would help out in silence, Ganju would watch her closely and Hanataro was still jumpy but had calmed down a little bit. He refused to look her in the eye but he didn't jerk away either.

"Can I help you there?" She'd watched him struggling to carry a mountain of supplies and stepped forwards to grab onto some that were toppling over. She felt his hand under hers and knew he'd flinched away. He squeaked slightly and tried to pull back but the pile just swayed violently and she had to step closer to stop it. "Stop it's about to fall."

He froze and it steadied.

"I'm sorry."

"Um...it's alright. Just let me help you." He didn't object or move away so she took that as a sign that he agreed. Slowly, she took some of the supplies from the top off . "After you."

He lead them out the room and down corridors.

"You really don't mean harm to me?" She blinked at look at him in surprise.

"No."

"Then why did you harm Ganju." She fell silent and looked at the floor while they walked. He noticed and stumbled over his words. "Oh! I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine. You're the only one to ask why. He just said something about the other Subjects."

"One of your kind?"

"Yes. One of my _kind_."

"You care for them?"

"Of course." She smiled. "We might not all have been blood related but they were family. For some we were their only family."

"I see."

"So you see when that man attacked them with his words he attacked my family. I could not stand by and listen."

He smiled tentatively but before he could say anything there was a sudden rush of activity. People were screaming out orders and shoving others aside. She struggled to make out what was going on and the crush of bodies in the corridor was making her feel claustrophobic . Her ears buzzed from the deafening sounds and blood rushing through them.

"Hanataro, what's going on?"

There was no reply and no one standing next to her anymore. She felt lost until she saw him talking with someone close by. He turned back to her.

"Apparently there was a mission that went wrong. It was successful but there were heavy casualties."

Down the corridor everyone was parting as four gurneys where being pushed towards them quickly. Someone was running in front of them, ordering people to get out the way. The pair where shoved against the wall as they passed. She briefly caught a glimpse of one of the casualties before they were rushed on. That purple hair. Those tattoos.

It was her guard, Shuuhei Hisagi.

* * *

 **Which Bleach character is your favourite and your worst?**

 **I was reading the discussions on this and the obvious 'worst characters' (Momo, Kaname, Orihime,** **etc) were all there. But, then someone mentioned Ichigo...I mean seriously? They had their reasons but do you believe that you can hate on the main or one of the main characters of the show?**

 **As always PM me or post a review if something is wrong.**

 **16/08/2016**


	5. Nursing The Enemy

**Hey. So I'm back from London...it was so hot. Why did I choice that day to go?!**

 **I am thinking of rewriting some of the earlier chapters but I'll probably wait until I've finished but that might be a while so maybe before then. Anyway R &R.**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

They'd returned 4-9-6 to her cell hours ago.

She stared at the rocky wall and questioned why the casualties bothered her and kept her awake. Shuuhei was just one of her many guards so far but seeing his bloody and beaten body being carried past had struck her somehow. So now after tossing and turning she'd given up waiting for sleep to claim her and just sat there staring. They had been two lone strangers passing in the night; not really knowing the other. But, she did feel a tiny bit of worry creep in.

 _It must be the the lack of information of the situation that's getting to me._ She thought. And she waited.

* * *

Eventually, after what seemed like days, someone came to rotate her back out. It surprised her to see that it was not the Lieutenant Isane who came and collected her but Hanataro.

"With the major casualties that came in yesterday the Lieutenant was called away to help." He answered her confused face. "I hope you don't mind that it's me instead."

She shook her head and they wondered to squad four's barracks.

"Do you know how the casualties are doing?" She didn't know why she was asking but it seemed nice to know if they were alright.

"I don't now much but I believe they will pull through. Their injuries were serve, however, they were treat in time."

She remained silent after that but Hanataro seemed fine with it. They slowly made their way to the barracks and down the corridors that she was beginning to learn her way around. They slid the door to Ganju's room open and she prepared herself for his coldness and hatred for the day. But Ganju wasn't alone in the room. The bed opposite was taken up by none other than Shuuhei. She showed no emotion as they drew nearer but she quickly gathered that the guard was unconscious. He remained motionless as they moved about the room.

It surprised her that he could look...normal. For once his face wasn't covered up by a scowl but instead was relaxed and calm.

* * *

Shuuhei's head throbbed slightly and he tried to pry his heavy eyelids open. The bright light hit him and he had to blink until the black dots slowly disappeared. His body didn't obey the commands to move so he had to settle for just moving his eyes. It appeared he was in squad four barracks and lying on one of the beds. Sudden movement caught his eye and he flicked his gaze across to the other side of the room. His gaze narrowed when he realised he recognised that loose blonde hair that hung down and piercing green eyes.

 _But what's test Subject 4-9-6 doing here?_

The Lieutenant didn't have long to wait because those same green eyes flicked over to him and locked with his. He breathed in sharply and tensed until they moved away again. They still had an effect on him. It turned around to face away from him and for the first time he noticed someone else was in one of the beds. They muttered something to the other patient and then wondered out the room silently. While they were gone he managed to lever himself into a sitting position.

"Hey, they brought you in early this morning. I heard it was some serious fight." The patient across from him spoke up.

"Yeah, it was. But it's classified."

"Huh, figures. I'm Ganju by the way. Ganju Shiba."

"You're from the Shiba Clan?" What would someone like him be doing in squad four's barracks?

"That's right. You know it's polite once someone tells you their name to then give them yours in return." Ganju said and Shuuhei twitched. Great another person with an attitude.

"Lieutenant of the ninth division, Shuuhei Hisagi."

"Lieutenant. My brother was a Lieutenant." For a moment Shuuhei saw Ganju's eyes dim slightly and knew that he was no longer with them

"Your brother was a soul reaper? I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks but he died a long time ago, probably just after you entered the divisions."

"May I ask why you're in squad four's barracks? I mean you're a civilian and this is only for soul reapers."

"Tch." Ganju sneered. "Well sorry for not being a soul reaper and conforming to your standards. But if you must know that thing that was just in here, that Test Subject, decided to attack me. So to make up for it the the Court Guard Squads are offering treatment as an apology."

"Wait. 4-9-6 attacked you?" He was stunned but then again it should be no surprise.

"Oh yeah. Kept smashing my face in and that guard didn't do much but eventually managed to drag it back." Then muttered under his breath. "Stupid. And he thinks he's beautiful."

"I only gave to you what you gave to me with your pathetic words." Both snapped their heads to the door and saw 4-9-6 standing there snarling at Ganju.

"It is only what your kind deserve."

"What we deserve! We have done nothing except be hunted by them." It jerked it's head in his direction and he winced.

"I don't take back what I said."

"Then I don't regret that what I did." The two remained in a face down and the air grew thick with tension.

"Maybe you should. After all they did beat the crap out of you." Before Shuuhei knew it, he'd directed those words at an already infuriated Ganju. Said man's face grew with rage and he gapped like a fish until he finally managed to stumble some thoughts together and say a sentence. Unfortunately, before he could reply someone else stepped into the room.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, I'm glad you have regained consciousness."

"Captain Unohana, thank you for helping heal my comrades and I. How are the rest of them?" He had never been more relieved to see the smiling Captain than now to interrupt the awkward atmosphere.

"No need to worry. They are all recovering just as well as you are. But we'll have to keep you in for a little longer until you fully recover."

"We weren't expecting the attack so I'm surprised that there weren't more serious losses."

"You all did a very good job with the unfortunate circumstances."

"Thanks, Captain."

"You'll need to have some sustenance to help you in your recovery." She waved someone through the door to bring in a tray of food. They placed it on his lap and scuttled away again. He picked up the chop sticks that were provided. "You should be on your feet again soon."

"Captain, what about my duties?" It hadn't slipped his mind, unfortunately, that he was supposed to be one of the guards for division twelve.

"Don't worry. Others are working together to cover you and they're doing fine." She tilted her head and smiled. Alas this just made him more so. He settled back into the covers and began to eat the rice that was on the tray. However, just before Captain Unohana closed the door she turned around. "Oh, and as punishment for attacking Ganju Shiba Test Subject 4-9-6 is helping with his recovery. So they'll also be helping you."

He breathed in sharply and started to choke.

* * *

4-9-6 scowled. She could feel his sharp gaze staring darkly at her back. After seeing the satisfaction of Shuuhei chocking, the information that the Captain had told them finally sunk in. Her dark aura mirrored her guard's and the pair remained silent. While she moved around the room his gaze continued to follow her every movement. Even when she caught her guard's stare he did not look away but remained fixed. She'd just gone to fetch some healing cream for the bad bruises on Ganju's back and medical wrappings when Hanataro ran up to her.

"I've got a really quick job to do so you can just leave the wrappings for Lieutenant Hisagi in the room. I can change them when I'm done. But, I need you to do the cream for Shiba's back. You've seen me do it already?" Her already fowl mood worsened and her face visibly darkened.

"Yes." She twitched and narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks." Hanataro jumped away, seeming to take her reply as an accepting one. She gripped onto the wrappings in her arms until her knuckles whitened. This was going to be a pain.

It didn't take long. The two ended up in a full blown argument moments later...

"I was told to help!"

"I refuse!"

"Tough! No one else can do it."

"I still reject."

"I reject your rejection."

"You can't do that!"

"I can, and I did."

"I don't need your help!"

"Clearly you do." She uncrossed her arms and poked him in the side. He cried out in pain and swatted her hand away. "See! Now, stop being stubborn and let me help...please"

He eyed her suspiciously but then gave a brief nod and looked away. She reached for the cream and made a gesture to tell him to run around and lie on his front. Slowly, she moved the top of his gown down so she could see his back then spread the cream on the bruised back. He flinched slightly, but it was from the coolness of the cream and soon relaxed into it. After a while she pressed her fingers into the sore muscles and massaged. Once they were done he sat back up and rolled his shoulders.

"Hey, that was pretty good. Where did you learn how to do that?" For the first time he sounded almost pleasant to her.

"You pick up things when you always get injured." She just shrugged.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Get injured a lot?"

"Yeah, it did take them a while to find where my kind were hiding and we would always get injured if we had to run." The atmosphere became tense again.

"Thanks any way." He mumbled and then fell silent. But that was enough for her; to be thanked was sufficient enough. Slowly, her darkened mood eased up a little and the heavy air thinned out. Letting out a heavy breath she made her way back to the door after placing the wrappings on one of the empty beds first.

"Did you do the cream?" Looking up at an approaching Hanataro as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah. There wasn't any trouble."

"That's good." Suddenly, she realised that Hanataro was shuffling his feet and avoiding her gaze. She narrowed her eyes. "You see I've just been called out on an emergency so I can't change the Lieutenant's wrappings-"

"No." Blunt. She would bluntly refuse.

"N-n-no? But you didn't know what I was going to say!"

"Yes, I do. And it's a no."

"It's just changing the wrappings on his chest and shoulders."

"No."

"All you have to do is soak them before changing them over."

"No."

"But why?" He began to sound desperate.

"No."

"C-come on."

"No."

"B-b-but it's the orders that you are to help heal _both_ of them." He waved his arms around and she scowled.

"No."

"F-fine. I'll...I'll get the Captain." It surprised 4-9-6 that he would stoop so low but then again he was visibly shaking and obviously scared. She gritted her teeth together whirled round and slammed the door in his astonished face. Astonished that he'd managed to get her to do it.

"I'm to change your wrappings." His dark gaze shift over to her and he cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" He deeply but quietly said.

"You heard me."

4-9-6 walked over to a small stand which held a beaker of water and a bowl. She carefully poured some of the water into the bowl and took it over to the stand next to her guard's bed. She motioned for him to remove his robe from his chest and he did so after a moment of hesitation.

"Do you know what you're doing?" She could see he didn't trust her but choose to ignore it. The gown easily fell from around his broad shoulders and she couldn't help but glance down at his chest. It was completely covered in the wrapping that encased all the way around his back and across his shoulders as well. Even with them on it was obvious that he was muscular and she could see them ripple as he moved.

He lifted an eyebrow at her and her focus shattered; he knew she was staring.

"Lift." Motioning to his arms. He complied and still eyed her while she unwound the wrappings that he already supported. Being so close she could feel the heat radiate from his body and her fingers kept brushing the toned body under them. Heat slowly rose to her cheeks; fortunately the wrappings were all off so she could turn around and focus on making the new wrapping damp. Slipping the wrappings into the bowl and then wringing them out.

She bit her lip and forced herself to focus on the motion of her hands rather than the muscular body they sometimes brushed against. She leaned in close to his chest so she could reach around the back and pull the wrapping back round. Every time she had to lean in she would tilt her head away so it wasn't so close to his bare chest but she could still feel the heat and his smell...the smell of pine and leather.

She shook her head.

* * *

Shuuhei watched the exchange between the Subject and his fellow patient. It was pitiful and childish the way they bickered and he rolled his eyes. How they hadn't made each other clinically insane he wouldn't know. The louder the two got the more the ache on his temples got.

Suddenly, the room quietened and he looked over with suspicion. This had been one of the only times they weren't at each others throats. It shocked him that they were acting civil for a few moments even if it only lasted so long until they decided to rip the other apart.

"-let me help...please." He just caught the end of their conversation and was surprised to heat the Subject say 'please'. It must have been something serious for the thing to be polite.

The grumbling patient finally submitted and again the Lieutenant zoned out slightly and only half paid attention. Only when the Subject walked out the door and shut i behind them did he break from his musings. He relaxed and decided to catch some sleep so let his eyes drift shut. Suddenly, the door crashed open again and they walked back in. He suppressed a growl of annoyance and sat up straight again.

"I'm to change your wrappings." That was unexpected.

"What?"

"You heard me." That sparked his frustration again and he could feel his anger boiling.

He watched 4-9-6 every movement as they strolled across the room. He could tell they were tense and knew they were just as unhappy with this situation as he was. Too soon they were next to him and staring down. His eye twitched when they started to order him to remove his clothing so they could access the wrappings.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He definitely didn't trust them, even if he knew they had probably been ordered. He slipped the top of his gown off and cocked an eyebrow when he noticed the green eyes flick quickly down to his chest.

"Lift." The frustration grew even more when he was again ordered around but complied; just to get this over with more quickly.

He didn't remove his hard gaze from them and scrutinised them while they worked. The Subject began to unwind the wrappings already there and every so often he felt their fingertips lightly brush against his skin and it was a conscious effort not to shiver or show any kind of discomfort. Quickly, it was over and cool air surrounded the space they had just vacated. 4-9-6 had just turned around to sort the newer wrappings out. From behind he watched has their small hands slipped the water and soaked the wrappings before pulling them back out and wringing them. His gaze was drawn to the water droplets that would run down its arm.

They began to wind the wrappings around. Again their long fingers brushed past but this time it was on his bare skin and this time he couldn't stop tensing up. However, his body decided to relax and unconsciously moved into the wanted touch. When the Subject's head was pushed under his face and their arms wrapped around his body to pull the wrapping around his heart started to pick up speed.

He ignored it wondering if the nurses had put something in his pain killers.

* * *

The sun had finally set and the night enveloped the Seireitei into its dark cloak. Shuuhei could hear the soft snores of Ganju opposite him and the rest of squad four's barracks were also silent. Most were asleep and a few of the soul reapers were still moving about but were careful to keep quiet. Looking at 4-9-6 he narrowed his eyes as he saw their eyes were unfocused and heavy. They were standing just next to his bed and wavering slightly. He tensed up ready for whatever it was about to do.

However, nothing could prepare him as they started falling forwards. His eyes widen and his reflexes made him lean forwards to catch them. They collided with his chest and remained there. He scowled and gritted his teeth as he realised that the thing had gone and fallen asleep.

"You're such a bother." He muttered under his breath. After a few moments he managed to get them into the chair next to his bed and their head naturally fell forwards so it was resting on his bed. It irritated him that the Subject had managed to exhausted themself so much and wile he pondered he barely heard the door open.

"Lieutenant, the Subject needs to be returned to the prison. The twelve hours are up and it's soon time to rotate them." Hanataro cautiously mumbled from the door and rubbed his hands nervously together.

"Then would you like to wake it up and take them back."

"N-n-no sir." Shuuhei sighed heavily and closed his eyes briefly for a moment.

"Unfortunately, there's no one else that can do it. Just leave them here."

"W-w-what?!" It stunned Hanataro and he wasn't surprised that the seated officer was horrified. It was a slight bend in the rules but really they didn't have any other way. He also didn't have the right authority to send Hanataro on his own.

"The Subject won't be able to do anything and I'll keep an eye on them. I won't be able to sleep anyway."

"But sir, you're still recovering."

"Hanataro."

"Yes."

"Just go, it'll be alright."

With that the skittish man scuttled away quickly and quietly shut the door. The light from the corridor shut off immediately and the room was left in darkness with only the moon's light that managed to shift through the window. With the dim glow he could see the outline of the Subject's sleeping form hunched over and using their arms has a head rest. Their head was turned away but he could hear the deep, slow breaths while they dreamed. Slowly, he slid one leg out of the bed and then the other. The floor was cold on his barefeet but he didn't notice as he walked around the bed and kneeled next to the sleeping Subject. Carefully, he pulled their body upright and stiffened when they moved and mumbled in their sleep. A few moments later they relaxed again and he continued. He slipped his left arm under their knees and the right supporting their back so he could gently lift them up. The Subject moved again and nestled its head into his chest. It didn't last long because he quickly turned around and placed them onto the bed next to his.

He was about to climb back into his but saw 4-9-6 shiver. In a moment of weakness he felt a slight pang of guilt and ripped the cover off an empty bed before throwing it in the air and letting it settle around them. Finally, Shuuhei climbed back into his bed and arranged the pillows so he could sit up comfortably and reached for the book that had been left by his bed.

Flicking to the page he'd last read he began to immerse into the book again. However, very quickly he found that his eyes kept drifting back to the bed next to his and checking 4-9-6 was alright. It annoyed him that he was doing it automatically and he forced himself to concentrate on but eventually the words started to blur and his head felt dizzy. The book tumbled from his grip and thudded onto the floor. The sleeping form mumbled and tossed around. The last thing he saw until his eyes drifted close was the Subject's peaceful expression with a slight smile.

 _They should smile more._ And he lapsed into the darkness.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed and as always PM or review if there is a problem or you have a question.**

 **26/08/2016**


	6. First Impressions

**Hey, soooo I'm sorry it's been a while. Oops but I've managed to finish this chapter since most of it was actually written out. I've decided once this fic is finished I'll rewrite some of the earlier chapters because I think they could be worded different. A big thank you to those who've followed!**

 **Please R &R.** **I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Lieutenant Hisagi was extremely relieved to finally be let out of the small room he was in. Being stuck in a room with two bickering people could really get on your nerves after a point and there was only so much sitting around doing nothing that you could do before you went insane. His slow descent into madness had eased up a little bit when Ganju had been cleared to leave a few days previously. After 4-9-6 had fallen asleep in the recovery room it hadn't happened again and there was always someone around that could rotate them back in and out.

So a week later he was able to stand outside in the warm breeze and feel the sun on his face again. He'd had many visits from his comrades and friends when they'd been able to find time. At times they would crowd the room but he didn't mind and enjoyed the news they had of the world outside his little room. Then he remembered the smaller figure standing next to him and his untroubled world cracked slightly.

What was he to do with 4-9-6?

The thing remained silent and brooded while he thought. He sighed heavily.

"Since we're already in the court guard squads we'll just remain here. This means you can't try anything funny again." He glanced at the Subject out of the corner of his eye and saw little change in emotion. "Please don't let today end with some kind of punishment like all the other times. Just follow orders."

They walked silently. He knew that his longer legs were too quick for them but didn't slow down. He rubbed his face with his hand, the pain they were becoming was getting on his nerves.

"Captain Kurotsuchi was questioning me about my duties. He's starting to believe that I can't do my job."

"Why should I care?" He stopped them by moving in front and facing it.

"I don't need you to care. I need you to follow orders and stay out of trouble." He glared at it and shoved his finger into their shoulder to emphasise his point.

* * *

She looked up. The large door soared above her and matched many of the others they had passed. Other than the out burst earlier her guard hadn't acknowledged her anymore. The two had walked in silence around the paths, which were beginning to look all the same to her, until he stopped them in front of the door they were currently in front of.

"Squad two." Shuuhei motioned to the door. "Also known as the second division and head of special ops."

She rolled her eyes slightly when he moved to open the door and directed her through, ahead of him. She winced as the bright sun hit her eyes but a hand roughly dragged her forwards. Once the black dots faded from the corners of her vision her green eyes gazed over the open court yard in front and watched as men dressed in black trained. It was interesting to study their movements as they dodged, blocked and attacked one another. She could tell that their movements weren't meant for training, they were meant to kill. The slightest hesitation from any of them and they would be scraping their remains off the floor.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from next to them and a cloud of dust swirled around while she flinched at the sound of a icing crack. Trying not to cough from the harsh particles she slowly turned her head round. Embedded in the wall was the limp body of a squad two member. He groaned softly but there was no other indication that he was still conscious.

"That's right! No one as yet to beat our strongest." Cheering came from one side of the yard. A crowd had gathered to watch. "Are there any other challengers?"

They wondered over and she saw out of the corner of her eye that a few had rushed over to peel the poor man from the wall and carry him away.

"It looks like they got bored with training again." Her guard mumbled next to her with his arms crossed and ever present frown. She remained silent but curiously watched the group in the middle of the circle of people they joined. Their 'strongest' certainly looked it. He towered above them and was intimidating in everyday. At least two foot taller than her with muscles that couldn't be hidden by the uniform and a huge ugly scar running down the right side of his tanned face.

Another brave soul had stepped up. This guy was smaller than the others but as their battle continue it became obvious that he was very agile and quick on his feet. He stayed mainly in defence because the moment he dodged one attack another attack came his way with and he had less than a second to react and move out the way again. The power behind the attacks were powerful without enough time for him to counter attack. The whole time the crowd had grown and were now jeering and urging them on. The taller soul reaper swung his leg into a round house kick and the challenger flipped out the way and twisted in the air to land gently on the ground in front of them. However, it was in vain. The moment the balls of his feet landed the air was knocked from his body which a loud whoosh as the taller landed an uppercut to his kidneys.

All as one the crowd flinched and moved back. They shrank backwards as the two fighters got nearer and their attacks and dodges swung too close for comfort. The injured soul reaper had gotten slower and stumbled backwards while the 'strongest' advanced. He pulled his large fist back and swung forwards as the injured one caught his heel on the uneven ground and was thrown backwards. The punch grazed past and over their head, into direction of 4-9-6.

* * *

Shuuhei barely had time to react.

The fight had been pointless and was just a show of meaningless strength but he'd allowed them to stay an watch anyway. As the battle drew on he got more caught up in it and hated to admit that the energy was high and he could feel the adrenaline rushing around. The more it went on the more caught up he got. So caught up he missed the fighters getting closer until it was too late. One of them tripped over backwards as a punch brushed over their shoulder towards the crowd. Towards the Subject.

What happened next surprised him and everyone around. In a blink of an eye 4-9-6 moved with inhuman speed away from the threat and behind the stunned soul reaper who couldn't believe he'd missed twice. It swung it's leg round in a crouched position and made the said soul reaper's knees buckle. The thud of his heavy body hitting the ground was the only sound made as everyone watched in silent astonishment. He snapped out of his shock quickly and narrowed his cold eyes.

"Get up." He snapped and roughly grabbed their upper arm, dragging it away from the crowd. In a harsh whisper he spun them around and bent down to eye level. "What was that? I told you to stay out of trouble."

"You know _my kind_ have special DNA that the madman Captain goes cuckoo about. Well it gives us inhuman reflexes." It tried to rip its arm out of his restricting grip but he tightened it even more and took satisfaction in the slight pain on their face. He knew it would leave bruises but didn't relax or let go.

"Yeah, because you _are_ inhuman." That stunned the Subject and he didn't wait for them to recover the gaping mouth and reply. "Just get a move on."

"Where are you dragging us now?"

"Well, I could be dragging you back to isolation or you can shut your mouth and follow orders." He felt them freeze beside him but didn't stop marching on. A slight smirk grazed his lips when he caught a few muttered threats under their breath.

His long strides took him at a quick pace past many barrack's and comrades. From time to time they would call out in greeting and he would show the same politeness in return. At that moment he past his own, squad nine's, barracks and slowed briefly before hurrying his steps up again.

"This is your division, isn't it?" He visibly twitched when he heard the small obnoxious voice behind him. He let out an audible sigh before spin on the ball of his foot to step up next t 4-9-6.

"Yes. However, you shall not be seeing it." He tried to leave again.

"Why?" He groaned and the slight cock in the Subject's eyebrow annoyed him further.

"Because I said so."

"That's an awful answer." Their hands remained dangled by their side but this small figure somehow managed to infuriate him.

"I don't care if it is. It's the only answer you're going to get."

"You're being a pig."

"You know what I don't think anyone's ever been so stupid to call me that."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, I think it's long over due." The thing ducked as he swung his arm out to make a grab.

 _Inhuman reactions my ass._

"Listen here." He hissed through his teeth. "You are-"

"Hey, Shuuhei! We could hear shouting from out here." The two were near inches from one another's faces and slowly turned their heads towards the doors of barracks.

"Rangiku what are you doing here?" He ground out; clenching and unclenching his fists. The tall, curvy ginger stood in front of them stretching her arms.

"No need to be so mean. I only wanted to come and see a friend." She whined.

"You mean you're skipping out on your work again."

"Same thing, isn't it?" Her laughter echoed in a light tone. She turned behind her, "Kira, what do you think?"

"That you're lazy." The blonde man step forward and rubbed the back of his head.

"And you're a stooge." Rangiku pouted.

Shuuhei was having an inner battle with himself while his friends and comrades argued and joked. He appreciated their presence but his cold gaze kept flicking over to 4-9-6 anxiously and his palms were warming up slightly. He really cursed his luck with them so far. The cogs were turning and clicking together fat in his mind as he tied to find excuses to leave or explain the Subjects presences without giving its identity away. He needn't bother.

"Ohhhhh. I didn't realise you had a friend with you." His eyes narrowed as Rangiku leaned in closer to 4-9-6 who showed only the slightest emotion of uncertainty.

"We're not friend's." He cooly replied and wore his scowl again.

"Oh, don't be shy."

"I'm not." She ignored him.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the tenth division and this is Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of the third division. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Rangiku, it doesn't matter. We're leaving."

"No." She dragged the word out as she pleaded. "You just got here."

"Really, Rangiku, I'm afraid we're in a rush."

"Oh, come on, Shuuhei. I know you're lying and the two of us were just going to meet some of the others for a drink; you're both perfectly welcome to come. The more the merrier." She beamed at him.

"It's the middle of the day! Now isn't the time for drinks. We all have duties to do."

"Big whoop." She flung he red locks over her shoulder casually.

"I think Shuuhei's right. Drink another time, you already do." Kira continued even when he saw her protesting. "I think the others would just like to catch up."

"I can come out another time but right now I've some more pressing matters." Shuuhei said and tried to make a move towards the next exit in the wall next to their group.

"But what about you and your lady friend?"

"My what?" He tensed up and narrowed his eyes to a cold hard stare.

"Your lady friend. Or do you prefer girlfriend?" Rangiku blabbered on oblivious to Shuuhei's darkening face.

"Sorry if we're embarrassing you." Kira said awkwardly. He recognised his friend's tense body but read the signs wrong.

"They're not my lady friend or girlfriend." He finally ground out to Rangiku's shocked expression. Underneath the irritation a small flame of guilt and questioning flared at his words; _what's with the sudden defence and why should it matter what I say._ He quickly stamped the flame out.

"There's really no need to feel embarrassed or shy. We can keep it a secret if you want."

"This is Test Subject 4-9-6. I'm the appointed guard for them."

"What?" Both soul reapers froze up. He tried not to smirk at the reaction he had wanted to get from them and yet there was still that slight nagging feeling of regret hanging there.

"This is 4-9-6."

They weren't the only ones to feel the tense atmosphere. With in the close proximity of the Subject he heard the sharp in take of breath and slight movement of tension in their body. It didn't please him that the others now knew but the conversation was boring him as well frustrating to no end. The words had more stumbled out of his mouth without going through a filter in his brain.

"I remember you had the guard duties. I didn't realise you had them right now." Kira as always tried to ease the tension but his face had paled and hadn't quite recovered yet.

"So watcha doing round here?" The slight strain in Rangiku's tone gave away her emotions.

"Keeping them out of trouble." He swivelled his gaze to 4-9-6 but they'd remained standing with a blank expression. Good. It was better they acted like a cold stone wall than a whirl wind of pain and paper work from.

He nearly groaned. Oh, the amount of paper work which the thing had coursed for him made it so his desk was piled high with the stuff and coursed endless hours of overtime to try and reduce the pile to something which resembled a desk. The department of research and development had thought it would be a good idea to give it all to him so they could have more time and resources on more 'important' and 'groundbreaking' things.

"I can see we're bothering you so we'll leaving now."

"Oh man. " The ginger whined and let out a large sigh. "Well, all this is awkward."

"Look guys, it's fine. You're clearly bothered."

"Yeah, but now I feel bad and we can at least act civil."

"Rangiku's right." Kira added.

"I am?"

"Yeah. I won't hide the fact that I'm a little spooked, or should I say I'm more shocked, however you're a friend and this-" The blond faulted as his gaze shifted to the quiet subject. "This-The subject is under your guard which can't be changed. So we'll all have to just get use to it and deal with the circumstances for now."

Shuuhei cocked an eyebrow at Kira's slow and thought out words. His friend and comrade had tried to avoid confrontation with any sort of argument but the heavy tension in the air still remained. Although that was the best they could get from a bad situation. He grimaced. Perhaps he shouldn't have felt so smug earlier when he'd drawn out the reactions he'd wanted.

"So do you still need to run off?" Rangiku asked.

"Truthfully the twelfth division doesn't just give us a plan to follow. We were just told to pick the Subjects up out of rotation and then rotate them back at the designated times." He ran a hand through his purple spikes but they just sprung back into place.

"Seriously?" He eyes widened slightly at his shrug. "That's what you get when the higher ups just don't give a damn."

"I'm just following the orders."

"Well..." The slight pause and gleam in her eyes made him suspicious and tense up. He clamped his lips together until they were a thin straight line and breathed in sharply so his nostrils flared and chest puffed out.

"What do you want, Rangiku?"

"Since you're here," dragging out each word. "Why don't you come in. I mean this is _your_ division."

"Yes, it is _your_ division."

It surprised the three soul reapers that for the first time the small, quiet figure beside them had interjected into the conversation. However, Shuuhei had the unfortunate pleasure of receiving their stare. He'd almost forgotten the bone chilling feeling he got overtime he'd been forced to stare at them. Beneath the luminous been glow they had he could see the hatred swirling around deeply within; the only signed off emotion that it gave away. He bristled when they had the nerve to raise a questioning eyebrow at his silence.

"See. Let's go in." Rangiku said with a confusing expression. Shuuhei knew she was trying to figure their silent stares out but remained quiet about the subject. Finally he could break away from the intense look from the Subject but even so he could still feel their fiery gaze not back down. It was as if they were challenging him to dare refuse.

"I suppose we have some time to spare." He finally gave in a followed his comrades as they swung the gate open to his division. Quickly, he swung back round and shoved a finger in 4-9-6's direction.

"And you. You will _not_ leave my sight. You _will_ behave." He stepped closer so it was forced to tilt their head up to look at his imposing stance. "And I swear if you so much as cause any trouble I will report you and have the remained of your time before the experiments taken away so you will be incarcerated back in isolation. How long do you think it would take before you break I wonder? Either way it's a long wait until the experiments so we would have a long time to figure out."

He twisted on the ball of his foot and marched back to the gate.

* * *

4-9-6 found her guard's acquaintances unusual. The first was a tall woman with long ginger hair. She hated to admit but they were beautiful and prettier than herself. Her curvy figure was held up by long legs that didn't seem end with curves in the perfect places. She felt like crossing her arms and physically curling in on her body so she could cover up her significantly small chest. This woman's chest actually bounced when she moved and looked like they had a mind of their own. Even if they didn't have the natural beauty the confidence and positive attitude they radiated easily made he the centre of attention in any room. 4-9-6 felt uncomfortable so looked away and tried not to given in to the urge to fiddle with the tips of her hair. It wouldn't do to show her lack of confidence.

No, it was better to just give the cold shoulder and keep a distance.

The second was a man. She couldn't quite tell if he was genuinely decent or if there was something off about him. His eyes made him look dreary which wasn't helped by the blonde fringe that hung over the left side of his face. He seemed to be the complete opposite of her guard. While this man was polite and calm her guard was a like a lose wire which could spark and flare up at any moment. She mentally shrugged as she watched him interact and finally concluded that he was nothing to worry about and was probably just an odd ball.

The woman startled her for a moment as they broke her out of thoughts. She beamed brightly down and leaned a little closer.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the tenth division and this is Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of the third division. It's a pleasure to meet you." So they had the same rank as her cold guard. Friends? Comrades? Probably both. It was good that she finally had names for their faces and hoped they would come in handy later on.

"Rangiku, it doesn't matter. We're leaving."

"No. You just got here." Shed missed something here. Zoning out from the conversation had meant that she'd only caught half of what they were saying. They wanted to spend time with the two of them.

"Really, Rangiku, I'm afraid we're in a rush." This was the second time she'd heard Hisagi politely decline his friends' offer. He looked calm and had a tight smile but the slight twitch in his fingers and then clenching and unclenching of his fists gave away the tension he felt.

"Oh, come on, Shuuhei. I know you're lying and the two of us were just going to meet some of the others for a drink; you're both perfectly welcome to come. The more the merrier." Wow this woman, Rangiku, really didn't want to let this go. Perhaps if they were under other circumstances they could have had some decent conversations or maybe got along.

Although 4-9-6 had missed most of the conversation and bickering among their group she had a strong feeling that Hisagi had forgotten to mention the little fact of who she was. She pondered this while the conversation darted back and forth. This was probably why the two were so calm around her and din't react the same way the others all had.

"Girlfriend." Her ears pricked up sharply at the word. Their conversation had taken a sudden detour from the one just a few moments ago.

"There's really no need to feel embarrassed or shy. We can keep it a secret if you want." Rangiku said bubbly and was trying to contain her laughter. It shocked 4-9-6 at the reaction that her guard. His face was like thunder and he looked out to kill. Those dark eyes had hardened and chilled along with his body visibly tensing and shaking slightly. He was beyond pissed and even though she'd seen his snarling attitude on more than one occasion this more silent side was definitely more intimidating.

She mentally kicked herself for spacing out again at a crucial moment. Whatever Rangiku had said had grated at her guard's nerves enough to bring this side out of him. She desperately wanted to know what it was. The only word she'd caught was 'girlfriend' but she had no idea who Hisagi's girlfriend was or even if he had one. The thought also came with the realisation that she didn't really know much about him at all. It surprised her to feel slightly disappointed at this but brushed it off. his reaction at the word was what fascinated her the most. He'd been so put out by the idea it made him angry. The only time she saw him angry was when she'd done something wrong by either getting into trouble or pushing his buttons.

Wait-they'd couldn't have meant her. They truly had no idea who she was. The slight empty feeling of anxiousness and foreboding clawed inside her stomach.

"This is Test Subject 4-9-6. I'm the appointed guard for them." Oh she took it back. Now they knew.

"What?" 4-9-6 knew immediately that the two other soul reapers had frozen and the look of horror on their faces confirmed it. She guessed the open invitation for them to join their group wasn't open anymore. It surprised her that Hisagi had finally snapped like that and stopped edging around the fact that she was one of the Subjects; if not a little hurt that he could say it so casually with the slight look of triumph on his smug face.

"This is 4-9-6." She would have face palmed herself at the obviousness but the attitude he could say it with made her choke back a grasp.

The rude prick didn't realise that the was actually affecting her. Or maybe he did. The slight sideways glance, nothing more as if she wasn't worth it, in her direction confirmed that he'd heard the concealed gasp and her body went rigid. He didn't seem to care what he's just done or the heavy atmosphere he'd just cause but then again her kind were treated differently and as lesser beings so why should she except differently. She blinked back the sting that was beginning to build up behind her eyes and swallowed the late lump in her throat, warning her that her body wanted to release stupid liquid from her eyes and show her weakness. No. 4-9-6 refused to be beaten into the dirt so jutted out her chin and held her head high.

"I can see we're bothering you so we'll leaving now." Her guard's voice never sounded as annoying as it did tight then. The more he opened his mouth the more she wanted to curl her fingers into a fist and take a wild swing.

"Oh man. Well this is awkward." The woman looked unsure of what to do. She placed an arm under her age chest and rested the other elbow in the palm so she could place her chin in her hand. She looked thoughtful and very confused. In fact it looked like a lot of emotions were rushing through her head and they were having to think hard to keep up with their own emotions let alone everyone else's."

"Look guys, it's fine. You're clearly bothered." Well no duh; after what Hisagi had just dropped on them he had the nerve to say the obvious and then try and walk away from the mess he'd made. God she wanted put her small hands around his neck and wring it out.

"Yeah, but now I feel bad and we can at least act civil." 4-9-6's murderous and revengeful thoughts halted suddenly. Did Rangiku seriously mean that.

"Rangiku's right." Now, their friend Kira was agreeing. It nearly made her smile slightly at his reaction. He was still recovering and just catching up with the conversation.

"I am?"

"Yeah. I won't hide the fact that I'm a little spooked, or should I say I'm more shocked, however you're a friend and this-" Her face remained bland as he nervously flicked his eyes over to her and away again. They knew he was trying to select his words carefully as if the wrong set would break her or make them pounce. "This-The Subject is under your guard which can't be changed. So we'll all have to just get use to it and deal with the circumstances for now."

She choose to like him. He was a peacekeeper and deserved respect for it. It was definitely a refreshing change from all the other idiots who ran this place.

"So do you still need to run off?" And they were back to the start of the whole conversation and mess. 4-9-6 tried not to roll her green eyes at the irony.

"Truthfully the twelfth division doesn't just give us a plan to follow. We were just told to pick the Subjects up out of rotation and then rotate them back at the designated times."She noticed that wasn't as annoyed as before but still seemed agitated. He's run a hand through his hair but some of the spikes still sprung back up. It gave him a ruffled look, like he'd just rolled out of bed.

"Seriously? That's what you get when the higher ups just don't give a damn." Rangiku's words surprised 4-9-6. So even they had issues with their bosses.

"I'm just following the orders."

"Well..."

"What do you want, Rangiku?" The two had ignored her again and started their bickering. If she'd been somewhere else she'd probably have found it funny but the bracelet around her wrist reminded her that they didn't think of her kind as anything but animals.

"Since you're here," the slight puff in Hisagi's chest showed her that he didn't seem happy with the direction Rangiku was heading in. "Why don't you come in. I mean this is _your_ division."

"Yes, it is _your_ division." The words just slipped out.

* * *

 **So it's one of the longer chapters. It was going to be even longer but in the end it was easier if I split it up.**

 **As they say in GOT 'Winter's coming'. It definitely feels like it now but then again Halloween is next week so pumpkin carving here I come! It's one of the things I love about it and you can never be too old to do it.**

 **25/10/2016**


	7. More Paperwork

**Hey, sooooo I'm really sorry for the long update. I genuinely didn't mean for it to take so long. In fact this chapter has basically been finished for a month now and I only had to write about 300-500 more words. Oops.**

 **I have a small excuse since it has been very hectic lately and I hadn't found the time. But Christmas hols is upon us! This means I'll hopefully have more time to write and I want to get another chapter done by the end if not two...I hope.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and please R &R!**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

 _"And you. You will not leave my sight. You will behave." The Subject was forced to tilt her head up as her guard pushed into her personal space. "And I swear if you so much as cause any trouble I will report you and have the remainder of your time before the experiments taken away so you will be incarcerated back in isolation. How long do you think it would take before you break I wonder? Either way it's a long wait until the experiments so we would have a long time to figure out."_

4-9-6 had spent the rest of the afternoon pondering her guard's words. When his face had moved in close his eyes flashed dangerously. She ground her teeth together to keep her jaw shut and forced her feet to stay rooted to the ground so she didn't have the inclination to move away and create some kind of space between the two them. To do so would show that she was uncomfortable and intimidated.

Grey, the colour of dark slate. The first time she'd seen his eye colour and the image of them bearing down always drift back to the front of her thoughts but were always forced away.

His words had struck a chord with her. Threatening. That's what he had done and it had worked. Hisagi had known that isolation had not been a great experience for her and any further incidents of it would definitely leave her worse off with emotion scares and bad memories. He was purposefully tormenting her.

Once their group of four had entered the division they were swarmed by Hisagi's comrades. The bodies became suffocating and she used her small body to wiggle away from the crowd to a quiet corner nearby to watch in silence. Green orbs watched closely and saw Hisagi laughing among the people who cared about him. His smile although small was like his whole face was beaming. It unnerved her how different he was when he was around other people so quickly averted her cold gaze to the floor in front.

Suddenly, a pair of feet interrupted the Subject's gaze and broke her concentration. She followed the feet up a pair of legs, hips, chest and finally to the face. Hisagi looked at her sternly; it wasn't as cold or threatening as he had been at other times which made for a nice change. He'd come over to see them and make sure they knew to stay out from under the other's feet with the careful warning to be careful of what they said. For a moment it had sounded a little pleading but then again they were surrounded by people he knew and worked with so it was to be expected. She obliged his command and as if meeting her half way he allowed her to sit quietly in the corner at a desk on her own.

Unfortunately, this didn't completely hide her and it became obvious to her that some how the news of _what_ she was had got out. On more than one occasion she could hear them whisper among themselves and caught '4-9-6' along with some quick glances in her direction. They blocked them out and just stared at their hands in front of them as they rested on the desk or watched the soul reapers go about their daily duties with a keen eye. However, the sense of awkwardness didn't go and she began to feel the small clench in her stomach of loneliness.

* * *

That had been the day before.

For now, 4-9-6 was lying flat on her back as she stared at the ceiling of her prison cell. By now she'd stared at it enough times to recognise every crack in the rock, although, it allowed her time to think in peace. She'd thought hard about the day before and the way she could feel the stares on her. This was one of those moments when she wished that the experiments would happen soon even if they terrified her. Not only were the discriminations happening to her but also to the people she'd grown up around; friends who'd become family and whom'd created strong, unbreakable bonds with. They were the only ones who knew the pain and loneliness she was going through.

The slow creak echoed around her small enclosure as the door was heaved open. She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply before sliding into a kneeling position and waited for her cold guard to open the cell so she could be rotated out. Neither one said anything to the other and continued to remain in silence while they walked down the corridors. This time, however, Hisagi stopped momentarily by a door and pushed it open so he could motion for her to enter. The subject's confused gaze shifted from his tall figure to the room and it took a moment for her to recognise it has the bathroom she'd once been taken to.

"You have ten minutes to use this room to clean yourself up. And no more." The steel like command was directed at her as Hisagi strode to the wall and leaned against it with his eyes shut to wait.

4-9-6 refused to give him another thought and quickly slammed the door to allow herself some privacy in a place where she had very little. She wasn't going to waste any time arguing when she had very little given as it was. The room hadn't changed although there wasn't much she could do inside that was within her time restriction. She rushed over to the sink and looked up to the mirror in front of it.

Her bright green eyes gazed back with a wild but cautious look; the same as they had been every moment of the her time here. Until that moment it didn't strike her that she rarely got to she her face now a days. The restless nights had taken their toll and could clearly be seen with the pale, almost sickly, skin and dark shadows. They had been feeding her well and with the rotation out of the cell she'd been given exercise but it wasn't enough. It never was. Her once plain but pretty face had lost some of the definition and her cheekbones were more pronounced than ever. They stuck out sharply, making her look more mature and shaped her face into something that could have been maybe more than pretty if it wasn't for the sad look about it. The face staring back didn't feel like hers anymore so she moved her gaze away and down to the taps.

The water flowed freely from them once they were turned on and she ran a hand through the cool water. She splashed her face to rid it of the sleep and hopefully clear her head. The droplets trickled down and over her cheeks, lips and chin before running down her throat, over her delicate collarbones and between her chest. They brought a hand up to their mouth and drank deeply to swirl it out. Once she spat it out 4-9-6 braved another look in the mirror. The water had helped to soften her face and brighten her already sticking eyes. But, the more they looked the more they could see the imperfections. She scowled.

 _I never really cared before. So why now?_

It was true. All the same she gently bit her lips and pinched her cheeks to give them some more colour. Then, with the best of her ability, used her thin fingers to comb through her hair. It had become tangled but after a while it managed to look half decent so she decided to leave it down so it could flow down across her shoulder blades and down her back. They turned their face from side to side to inspect it and sighed deeply.

The door slammed open, making her jump slightly and rushed to collect herself.

"Times up. Let's get moving." Hisagi's had poked in and spun round to march back out. 4-9-6 nearly tutted at his lack of manners. He hadn't even bothered to knock or warn her first; what would have happened if she'd been on the toilet or undressed!

Silence defended the duo and the two kept it that way for some time while he strode ahead with his hands buried deep within his pockets and she stumbled after. That morning was colder than previous ones. The ones before had been warm as the sun had spread it's gentle fingers over the Seireitei but that morning it was obscured by thick grey clouds. A little mist had also drifted around the paths and swirled around their bodies. The thin top and cardigan was doing little to warm 4-9-6 up and the 3/4 length trousers weren't doing much better. It didn't help that they'd never given her shoes so she was always bare foot and right then she wished that they had. She could see her breath freezing in front of her and brought her hands up to her mouth so she could blow on them in hopes of warming them up.

"Right now it's cold but we're about to go inside." Her guard's voice come from up ahead. He'd looked over his shoulder at her and had an eyebrow raised but didn't say anything further. She pursed her lips in thought. They'd just had one of their rare moments when he'd been somewhat nice. Well, his version of nice but it counted for something. She decided to push the calm waters slightly.

"Do you mind if I ask where we are going today?" They worded it carefully in hopes that the more polite wording would help and he in turn would be accommodating. His reply wasn't immediate and at first she thought he wouldn't reply at all.

"Squad nine. We're going back to Squad nine." He replied. The Subject bit her tongue so they wouldn't be tempted to ask why or another question. The fact that he'd replied at all was a step and she didn't feel like pushing her luck too much.

As the mist cleared the two rounded a corner and nearly bumped into another two out walking early in the morning. 4-9-6 looked up at the two figures. The closest one grabbed her shoulders to stop her slipping up backwards in her hast to move away. What struck her first about him was his hair; it was bright red. Then it was the black tattoos which covered his body and she was pretty sure they went under his soul reaper uniform as well. His eyes seemed warm and he handled the Subject as if he was afraid to break her but once he felt sure they weren't going to fall he let go. The other wore a white robe over the top of his black soul reaper uniform, the same white robe that the crazy Captain wore. His jet black hair was long in a masculine way but on the side some had been parted and clipped back with some metal hair pieces. As her eyes traveled further up they met stern eyes. However, this was different from her guard's cold gaze. This man didn't look directly at her but kept his head high and stared down his straight nose at her. Unconsciously she held her breath and her chest tightened. This man wasn't just physically staring down at her but his ice cold gaze showed he cared little for who she was. They knew exactly _who_ and _what_ she was. Without meaning to her fingers rubbed the tracking bracket on her wrist.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Hisagi stood rigid and at attention. So he was a Captain; by the way he held his head and moved it was clear he was also a noble.

"Lieutenant Hisagi." His voice was worse. She hadn't known it was possible to show so little emotion before but his dead cool tone proved it. She could only see the slight disgust in his eyes. "And who are you?"

"Your people call me 4-9-6. Which of course isn't my real name, only the one they gave me."

"I do not care what it is."

"I'm sure you don't. As I'm also sure you know what I am."

"That is true."

"Do you treated everyone with such frigidness." The words were out of her mouth and she knew that she'd over stepped. The man in front clearly thought so too as he flared his nostrils slightly and narrowed his gaze.

"I don't see how that is your business."

"It isn't clearly."

"I think enough time has been wasted sorting out the trouble that the Subjects cause. I might not agree with what division twelve have decided but you are all getting out of hand. It would be easier if the experiments could be done more quickly."

"All?"

"Did you think you were the only one to cause us trouble. There are a few repeat offenders and you are on the list for us to watch out for."

"Is it an apology you're looking for?"

"No. Truthfully, from what I was told and have witnessed it is exactly what I thought all of you were going to do." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Cause trouble and act like animals. I see I wasn't disappointed."

She lunged at him. No sooner had the words left his mouth the anger flared up inside her and the urge to attack this arrogant stranger was strong. She was ripped back with a jerk and her guard's constricting grip held her wrists tightly before crushing his strong arms around her waist and yanking their body back like a rag doll. The hate throbbed and rushed all over her body while she shook with rage. They snarled and snapped as they tried to wriggle out of his hold but even the thrashing wouldn't make him let go, so she could only try and stretch forwards and claw at the Captain. But, it only wasted energy because her clawed hands only touched the air that was in front of their smug face.

"How dare you! How fuckin' dare you!"

"You're just proving his point." The harsh breath of Hisagi whispered into her neck and a slight shiver ran down her spine, making her still suddenly. She could feel his tense arms around her stomach and jaw on her shoulder, however, his voice remained calm. Pleading. Almost.

"I don't care what _any_ of you say about me. But you'll never say anything bad about the rest of them." She went limp and bit her lip to stop the trembling, hanging her head so her blonde hair could cover her face and hid her tears in her eyes. She whispered, "They were all innocent. They deserve more than this."

"Please, I would prefer it if you didn't get in my way." Captain Kuchiki stone cold heart didn't even flinch at the outbreak.

"Captain, I apologise for disturbing you. I will remove the Test Subject now with your permission."

"I suggest that you spend the time you've been given out of trouble."

The tall arrogant man simply nodded and brushed past them. His white robes billowed out behind as he walked around the corner. 4-9-6 locked on to his retreating figure until she couldn't see them any more then turned back to the remaining soul reaper. Once her breathing had returned to normal and she'd calmed enough Hisagi slowly loosened his hold and stepped away. The area he'd vacated cooled and she wanted him to move back and hold her again.

"Hey, Shuuhei. I've heard that you've had a rough few weeks." The red head jokingly said. He seemed slightly shaken.

"Yeah, well I'm dealing with it." his reply made her raise her eyebrows; he was _dealing_ with it.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." They turned to her and smiled while sticking their hand out. "I'm Renji. Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division."

"Nice to know." The Subject said with a dry tone.

"I believe the polite thing to do is to shake the other person's hand"

"I believe that you shouldn't be talking to me."

"Why would I do that?" His face showed genuine confusion.

"Are you blind or did you not just see what happened? Wouldn't you think I'm crazy?"

"Perhaps, but my Captain hasn't had someone do that in a while. You're making it interesting. I've just got to make sure I don't say anything to make you flip." He laughed half heartedly.

"You're not treating me differently like the others do."

'Ah. Yeah, I choose not to. I mean you're different and all but, trust me when I say, that I've got some crazy friends. You don't really bother me."

"Those friends must be odd."

"More than you know." He mumbled under his breath and scratched the back of his head. "So anyway. Where are the two of you headed?"

"My squad. We were there yesterday and it seemed liked it worked." Tall, dark and brooding finally piped up.

"Really? May I join you guys?"

"Weren't you going somewhere with Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yeah, we were heading over to visit the Head Captain Yamamoto. He'd sent a hell butterfly this morning calling for us. But, I'm not really needed so I was just tagging along."

"What about your work?"

"All done! Unlike you I've finished it all." Renji lit up and jeered at her guard.

"I think they're going too easy on you. You should go and volunteer to become one of the guards for the Test Subjects." Hisagi scowled and tutted.

"Very funny. I don't want extra paper work to do when something goes wrong." He grinned and quickly turned to her. "No offence."

"You shouldn't have to worry. This one's just a bit of a handful at times." He remained with his arms folded but 4-9-6 could see a his eyes didn't mean for it to be an insult this time. She guessed it was his way of a joke between the two of them.

"Then I think I should stick around to help you out for when they do become _a bit of a handful."_ Renji placed his elbow on her shoulder and lent on her much smaller frame.

"Why don't you just go and trot after your _Captain."_ She swatted him away and rolled her eyes. But a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Because you're more fun. Also the Captain's been a little grouchy this morning. I think it was to do with one of his hair pieces breaking yesterday; he had to find a replacement and that put him in a bad mood."

"But it's just a hair piece."

"Just a hair piece?!" The red head faked being shocked and stepped back, dramatically gasping as he put his hand over his chest. "He's touchy about them."

"Really?" It was hard not to let a small, light laugh out.

"When he was just a boy one of the previous Captains found it funny to steal his hair ribbon. She said his reactions were always the best. I think he thought it made him look incompetent by the amount of times she got away with it. Ever since then he's never let anyone touch them."

"So he does have some capability at emotions." Muttering more to herself.

"We should get moving."

* * *

Shuuhei saw the anger flash wildly within the green depths of their eyes before 4-9-6 lunged. This time he was prepared and caught their wrist to drag them out of reach of the Captain. He held them in a tight hold while they thrashed around. Elbows and fists swung around and towards him violently and more than once a sharp kick caught his knees and legs. With every hit he winced but never let go.

"How dare you! How fuckin' dare you!"

The Subject's language surprised him and he resisted the urge to spin them around and tell them that it ruined their mouth. What kept him from doing just so was the worry that crept in and slight fear that it said such a thing to one of the Captains; and not just any Captain but one of the prouder and nobler ones. Unconsciously he tightened his hold not to restrict them but to stop someone else ripping them away.

"You're just proving his point." After a while he managed to get the words out but in a quieter voice than he had hoped. At that moment he was glad that the Subject had their back to him so they couldn't see the range of emotions running across his face. He felt them still but continued to hold and breath lightly on their neck.

"I don't care what _any_ of you say about me. But you'll never say anything bad about about the rest of them." Their body went limp and for a second his body had to catch up with his mind before he managed to support their weight in his arms. What they said next was barely audible as they muttered it under the breath and hidden behind the hair that covered their face. He believed he only just heard it because he was so close but it effected him more than he would have liked. "They were all innocent. They deserve more than this."

 _Innocent? But why?_

"Please, I would prefer it if you didn't get in my way." Shuuhei barely registered that Captain Kuchiki had spoken.

"Captain, I apologise for disturbing you. I will remove the Test Subject now with your permission." He quickly remembered his manners and correct behaviour but really only half paid attention as the Captain spoke again while he left them. He waited until he could tell that the small figure in his arms had calmed to a rational level to let go. He waited more than he should have but eventually slipped his arms away slowly and it took a moment for him to step away. Immediately he wanted to step back behind them but held his ground. Finally he realised that Renji was still next to them.

"Hey, Shuuhei. I've heard that you've had a rough few weeks."

"Yeah, well I'm dealing with it." He inwardly flinched as he went back to his cold personae.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I'm Renji. Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division." This time his friend turned to the silent figure next to him. He narrowed his eyes at his friend's friendly gesture in suspicion as they held at their hand in an introduction.

"Nice to know." He struggled not to show a smug face at the Subject's cold tone.

"I believe the polite thing to do is to shake the other person's hand"

"I believe that you shouldn't be talking to me."

 _No you shouldn't. Now back off._

"Why would I do that?"

"Are you blind or did you not just see what happened? Wouldn't you think I'm crazy?"

"Perhaps, but my Captain hasn't had someone do that in a while. You're making it interesting. I've just got to make sure I don't say anything to make you flip." Renji's laugh unnerved him with its informality.

"You're not treating me differently like the others do."

'Ah. Yeah, I choose not to. I mean you're different and all but, trust me when I say, that I've got some crazy friends. You don't really bother me."

"Those friends must be odd."

"More than you know." Shuuhei knew he was talking about Ichigo and his group. "So anyway. Where are the two of you headed?"

"My squad. We were there yesterday and it seemed liked it worked." He decided that he should step in and end their conversation.

"Really? May I join you guys?"

 _No._ Inwardly scowling.

"Weren't you going somewhere with Captain Kuckiki?"

"Yeah, we were heading over to visit the Head Captain Yamamoto. He'd sent a hell butterfly this morning calling for us. But, I'm not really needed so I was just tagging along."

"What about your work?"

"All done! Unlike you I've finished it all." The red haired taunted him.

"I think they're going ease on you. You should go and volunteer to become one of the guards for the Test Subjects." Renji was his friend so their jeering meant nothing but a joke.

"Very funny. I don't want extra paper work to do when something goes wrong. No offence." Shuuhei flinched and felt his nostrils flare in anticipation. He glanced down at the Subject to see if there would be any kind of reaction. Not even a piercing glare.

"You shouldn't have to worry. This one's just a bit of a handful at times." He tried to see if he could tease a reaction out of 4-9-6 and decided to push his luck. It was better that they were mad at him rather than be a cold figure lacking emotions; even if it was the dark brooding in silence it was still something. It didn't suit them when they were a blank page. Their green eyes might terrify him most of the time but the strong emotions hidden in their depths showed their strong unbreakable character. The thing was unpredictable and that kept him on the edge. He would only ever admit to himself and no one else that the disturbance it caused due to its actions did make his job interesting at times.

The extra paperwork for their disobedience was just a downside. But, sometimes it was worth it.

"Then I think I should stick around to help you out for when they do become _a bit of a handful."_ Renji through his own words back and leaned on the Subject in another friendly gesture. His steel grey eyes locked on to Renji's arm draped around their shoulders.

"Why don't you just go and trot after your _Captain."_ 4-9-6 batted Renji off them and that would have stopped the uneasy feeling inside the ninth Division Lieutenant if it wasn't for the small smile that pulled at the corners of the Subject's mouth.

"Because you're more fun. Also the Captain's been a little grouchy this morning. I think it was to do with one of his hair pieces breaking yesterday; he had to find a replacement and that put him in a bad mood."

"But it's just a hair piece."

"Just a hair piece?!" In his opinion his hot headed friend started to make a fool of himself by dramatically over reacting. But then again Renji usually acted like an idiot.

"Really?" His eye widened slightly as he caught the light laugh that his charge obviously hadn't meant to let escape.

 _Maybe it is good to have Renji around if he can keep them calm._ He mused to himself for a moment while the two continued to speak.

"We should get moving." He broke the conversation off when he decided that the two had got close enough.

 _It wouldn't be good if anyone got too_ _attached with it._

* * *

Most of the day had gone quietly and smoothly with-inside Squad nine. The Captain-less Squad followed the orders of its purple haired Lieutenant who kept them busy and moving. Shuuhei concluded that it was the correct decision to bring Test Subject 4-9-6 back to his squad like he had done the previous day. They remained in the corner being unseen and silent but whenever he walked into the room or past them he could see their bright eyes glow slightly, in the darkened corner, and follow the movements of his friends' and comrades' with careful precision. However, when his back was turned he just knew the thing cast its attention to him by the way his back muscles tensed up and cold shiver shot down his spine.

He didn't move very far away from the large room they were standing in just incase anything should happen. Although he strongly trusted and knew that his men dashing around inside the room would alert him the moment something didn't add up. But, just to be safe he hovered around the area and kept roaming back into the room to give out more orders or over see what they were doing.

It was one of these trips that he noticed Renji walking directly to its corner and he scowled. Renji talked politely to the others and joked with some of the soul reapers he was closer to. From Shuuhei's advantage point by the doors on the opposite side of the room he could see Renji getting closer and by the time he half way across the room he just walked straight to the Subject and by this point they too had noticed the red head and watched as he stepped in front. The two conversed and laughed but were oblivious to the pair of dark grey eyes watching and staring at them closely.

"Sir, what do you want me to do with these?" Someone next to Shuuhei broke him out of his daze however he didn't register them as he moved fast across the room. Something unknown snap inside him and he appeared next to the pair in the corner seconds later. He glared darkly down at them.

"Renji, since you're here why don't you help out?" He ground out through clenched teeth but didn't remove his gaze from the Subject's face.

"Um. Sure." He could see the flash of movement as his friend rubbed the back of his head. "But I thought I should just stay out the way and-"

"Good." Shuuhei cut him off and shoved the papers he was carrying into Renji's chest for him to quickly catch before they tumbled to the ground. "This needs sorting and have signatures to approve them. It doesn't matter that it's your signature as long as it's a Lieutenant or higher who does sign them off."

Renji paused and looked down at the papers before nodding and leaving to go and complete the task. Shuuhei ripped his gaze away from 4-9-6 to watch him move around desks and soul reapers. As soon as he'd left Shuuhei turned back to the Subject slowly. From the position that they faced each other now it looked like he'd trapped them into the corner and looked down at them because of their significantly smaller height. His scowl came back without him realising at the thought of the smile and laughs that the pair had shared but refused to share with him. Unfortunately, they seemed to take his dark expression wrong and he could physically see them seize up as they tensed. His eyes naturally softened as he lifted a hand to them but stopped midair when the thoughts of touching their arm entered his mind. For a few moments the two just stared at each other in the corner in silence while everyone else moved behind them.

Suddenly, he dropped his hand and stepped back. They blinked rapidly as if they too had been caught up and had forgotten the world outside their corner.

"Would you like to help out?" He coughed and forced his face to still into a calm but stern expression.

"Wouldn't it be best if I stayed here. The others might not like it if I get close." They spoke the truth. "You know the whole 'working in a comfortable environment' and all that."

"I suppose. But I don't think it would hurt if you could sit and do some achieving and sorting." He paused. "It's boring so you don't have to then that's perfectly fine."

"No!" It seemed to startle the Subject that they'd spoken so quickly when they'd clearly not meant to. "I mean it will keep me busy. Something else to do instead of just standing here."

He nodded and let one side of his mouth turn up slightly as his way of a half smile. They, in turn, pulled the face into a tight smile but it was an improvement. He motioned for them to follow him to one of the empty desks and called for someone to bring the unorganised files. It took almost twenty minutes to bring them all in with others helping and by the end the desk was covered in piles and threatened to collapse under the weight. Even more piles had been arrange around the desk on the floor. The Subject was sat in the chair and stared in disbelief at the amount of work they were going to have to do.

"I know it's a lot. Unfortunately, everyone's been skiving off and been lazy with the organisation." He sent a light heart glare at his comrades but they laughed it off.

"It's alright." It flicked some of their blonde hair over their shoulder and cracked their fingers. "It'll be a challenge but a good one."

"At least now you know how much extra paperwork I have to do when you break something." This time Shuuhei said it as a friendly joke. He placed his hand on one of the piles and showed his canines as he grinned.

For the first time 4-9-6 beamed up at him.

* * *

So maybe she'd underestimated just how much work she was going to have to do to complete the archiving. However, when she'd been unable to finish even half of it her guard didn't scold her but instead allowed her to come back again the next day to finish it. And the next. And the next.

Being in the Squad Nine barracks surrounded by Hisagi's friends and comrades wasn't as bad as she would have thought. The work on the archives was keeping her busy most of the time and interactions with the others were rare. Her guard rotated her out each morning and they usually walked in silence but had an untold understanding between them. Then at the end of her hours out he collected her and rotated her back into the prison. One time he'd briefly mentioned that after he left he went back to his squad to continue doing his work. That was how their days passed.

The Subject was five days into the sorting when the first one came to speak to her. Until that day all Hisagi's men had kept their distance but the pointing and 'discrete' looks had stop. She'd thought that they'd either got use to seeing her constant presence or she'd started to blend into the background. That was until that day when she was hunched over the desk and movement in front of it caught her eye. She looked up to see one of the soul reapers standing in front of the desk that she'd claimed.

He refused to meet her gaze and although he stood rigid she saw the uneasiness about him. Her eyebrows raised into a delicate arch in questioning. It took a few moments but they finally stuttered out a complete sentence. It was brief their conversation, if you could call it that. He hadn't said more than a few sentence along with her one worded replies before he scuttled away. 4-9-6 brushed the unusual encounter off and continued to focus on her work.

After a week had past since she started the organising she finally manage to complete it. Her bones crack as she stretch out and yawned. But, no sooner had the papers and files been taken away did they bring more. Her guard had told her that they had been impressed with the detail and efficiency so waved more piles to be brought in and chuckled at her reaction. She'd groaned and complained none stop to anyone who would listen but truthfully was grateful for more work. It made the time pass by and she could relax without having to be kept on her guard too much.

On the same day more work arrived for her to do it happened again; another came up and spoke to her. It was a short and cold conversation again but some of the others had noticed. Slowly, very slowly, over the next week more came up to speak. They were always short conversations and sometimes it was the same people and sometimes different. It was unusual at first and she was always on edge whenever they came closer but they never showed any threatening signs. Most of the time they asked questions about her work but the braver ones asked personal questions about herself. As this dance between them and her continued the more both parties grew comfortable around each other. Some had even smiled slightly and wished her a 'good morning' the day before.

She was still an outsider but a more welcomed one.

* * *

This time when Hisagi came to collect the Subject they wandered the same path that they did everyday but not in silence.

"We're going to be heading over to Squad Eleven barracks." Her guard broke shifted his eyes to look at her next to him. Steel grey eyes met bright green and a silent look passed between the two of them. He sighed and ruffled his purple locks as he read the suspicious look in her eyes.

"We need to deliver some papers for their Captain to sign." Then he muttered more to himself while staring at the sky. "Although, I don't know why we bother since I doubt he'll sign them let alone look at them."

"And I bet he's crazy just like the rest of them." 4-9-6 dared not say it too loud in case her guard heard so the sentence barely left her lips as whisper.

"Do you say something?" She breathed in sharply and glanced up but noticed he wasn't really paying attention.

"Nothing." His silence afterwards suggested that he hadn't heard and just excepted the response before brushing them off again.

While the silence once again surrounded them the Subject let her mind wonder, which was something that she hadn't allowed to happen since being captured. After a few moments the thoughts in her mind started to drift and twist into the most unusual ways. Images of what this lazy Captain could look like swirled around.

Perhaps a short stout man with little beady eyes that watched your movements in a hungry manner while they covered their meaty lips in saliva. Tiny little baby hands and chubby fingers sneaking perverted grabs and pinches from women who walked past while a scratchy and heavy laboured laugh rumbled from within. She visibly scrunched her face up and shuddered; pleading at her guard's back that they weren't meeting someone like that.

Other images weren't much better. A tall, thinly boned man with skin that hung limply from his skeletal frame. Features, too large for his thin sunken face, covered in thick blackheads along with thin greasy hair that was slick to his head. His movements were made up of his gangly limbs uncurling themselves as his fragile bones managed to hold himself up. His Adam's apple wobbled when he spoke while his expression was dreary and the shadows of drug user clear. The smell of smoke wafted from his figure and his dry, raspy voice boring and tone dead.

 _Then again._

Maybe it was the complete opposite. A round man with short legs and red faced but with a cheeky grin. Bright happy eyes protruded from their face and the equally bright and bold colours of their outfits suited their personality perfectly. However, it was perhaps the pink dip dyed moustache, curled at the ends that really drew the attention. His femininity rolled off him in waves as all his hand gestures and movements had an airy of elegancy and refinery about them. His high pitched chirps of laughter and battering of the eyes made him an odd but friendly sight.

4-9-6 amused herself in her thoughts as she pictured multiple different figures and personalities for the Captain of squad eleven. The simple game, as it had become, allowed the time to dance by and for a brief moment of time the whole ordeal of being a Subject in captivity vanished and was replaced by a small amount of peace.

The Subject and her guard had collected the files and were soon on their way to Squad eleven.

 _I wonder if I'll see this_ Captain _?_

* * *

Disappointment. That's what she felt. No where could she see the signature white robe that the Captains' wore and so her hope to find out if any of her theories had been close to the truth were diminished.

Once the two had dropped the papers off they left through the gate. Hisagi strolled along at his annoyingly quick pace while the Subject half stumbled and half jogged to keep up. One day she was going to yell at him for it. Speaking of yelling, shouts and loud noises were coming from somewhere with in the barracks. She halted as they passed through the doors of the building and looked out.

A large crowd swarmed to the edge of the barracks. Not unlike the one that had accord at squad two except a lot bigger. A whole lot bigger. Even from the distance they were at she could tell that it wasn't just a few people fighting but the majority of those there were involved in the brawl. It looked like an all out tavern fight only more violent. Those who stood to the side jeered loudly and either cheered or booed encouragements. Unfortunately, to leave Hisagi and her would have to edge around them to get to the gate. They slowly and carefully strolled nearer and started to slip past.

"Ahh! Perfect isn't it?" A deep voice came from next near them.

Her face turned slowly to the side and up the tall figure standing next to her. She breathed in sharply at the sight of the white robe that the Captains' wore greeted her. They allowed their gaze to travel further up the body. The sight before her couldn't have been further from the predictions she'd made previously about the Captain who stood before her now.

 _This_ figure was tall but big. Not big as in over weight but big as in powerful. The folded arms across their frame swelled slightly from the tight muscles. The scar torn face was accompanied by a black eye patch that covered his right eye. His pitch black hair dramatically stood above his head in gravity defying spikes, which adorned a single bell on the tips of each. However, what drew the Subject's attention was the large grin that was plastered on his face; an animalistic snarl.

He was enjoy the fighting and violence.

* * *

Shuuhei saw the scene play out in slowly motion. One of the by standards was stood just off to the side of the fighting and cheered or argued with his comrades while they greedily slurped on some stew. It was one of these slurps that an arm was accidentally flung in their direction and the brown coloured liquid tipped down the man's face and throat before pouring onto his chest and down his uniform. The man's face turned red with rage as he inspected his uniform which had been newly decorated with vegetables and noodles.

The purple haired Lieutenant watched as the blue and white china bowl was flung from the enraged soul reaper's fist. But due to their blind anger and the sheer volume of people it was thrown at random; with him in its line of fire. Easily dodging he ducked down quickly and rolled his eyes at the foolishness. It flew past him and he heard the shatter of the china behind.

Followed by a sickening crack.

The surprisement on the usually steel face was evident and he looked back curiously. His mouth dropped slightly at the sight. On the floor lay Test Subject 4-9-6 with the smashed projectile scattered around their sprawled out limbs. Their head was turned away and the fair hair sprayed out and partially covered their face. However, that did not hide that fact that thick, dark red liquid pool from their head and strained the ground.

He stepped closer and bent down; carefully turning their head around and sliding an arm under their back to support them. He released a breath he hadn't know he was holding once he discovered the slow but shallow breathing coming from the small body in his arms. Then chuckled to himself.

"Oh, the amount paperwork this will cost me."

* * *

 **And a sigh of relief. Another chapter down and the next should be coming soon.** **This chapter was very...very...very long. I just kept writing and didn't have the heart split it again after I'd already done that. So I sit here in the very early hours of** **the morning updating it finally and I apologise again for the long wait.**

 **Merry Christmas and I hope everyone's h** **oliday is great!**

 **12/12/2016**


	8. Memories

**Hey, I did say I would try and get another chapter out quickly. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Shuuhei didn't understand why he still remained in the medial wing by the Test Subject's side. Perhaps it was out of duty to stay close and keep an eye on them as their guard or maybe just boredom. For whatever reason since carrying the petite body back to the prison cell he'd stayed sat in a chair on the other side of the bars that divided them and watched the unconscious body in silence. He balance his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his knuckles in thought. Every now and then the body across from him twitched and the purple haired Lieutenant flicked his eyes up but relaxed once more as 4-9-6 stilled again.

A deep hysterical chuckle came from over Shuuhei's shoulder. He tensed up and breathed in sharply as soon as he recognised the dark, cold atmosphere taking over the already cold cell. Slowly, he sat up and ran his tongue along the back's of his teeth while turning in his seat to stare at the figure beside him.

"Kazeshini. What do you want?" His steel grey eyes locked onto the red and black silhouette of his Zanpakuto.

"So cold as always." Kazeshini's gravelly voice escaped as he leaned closer to his master and showed his wicked canines in an animalistic grin.

"Just leave."

"But I just got here!" Rocking back onto his heels and surveyed the cell around them. "Now, why would I want to leave so soon?"

"I don't have the time for this." Shuuhei gritted his teeth and pushed himself out of the chair forcefully.

"Oh what's this?" The red haze waved a clawed hand over to the cage. "A pet I see."

"Don't!" He stepped forwards with clenched fists. The veins throbbed while they shook and he refused to move his gaze away from his Zanpakuto towards the figure that had captured Kazeshini's attention.

"Hmmm. What was that?" Slowly Kazeshini swivelled his head around and grinned wildly at the reaction his master had let slip.

"Don't go near them." His reply was slow and controlled to not let anything else slip.

"Protective aren't we." He tutted and waggled his finger in front of Shuuhei's face who tried to swat it away.

"I don't see that as your concern."

"As long as it's your business it is also mine. I am after all _your_ Zanpakuto. A part of your soul, even if both of us deny it."

"Regrettably so."

"Aww. Now, don't be like that. It does have some perks." Kazeshini leaned closer and whispered, "I do get to see your darkest desirers."

"What desirers?"

"I think you know." His eyes glinted to the other side of the bars and back again.

"If it is _that_ which you are implying then you find yourself mistaken." The master moved around him and stepped away.

"I think not!"

"I think so." Shuuhei's shoulder was yanked back and a firm grip held it in place while the owner of the clawed hand whispered into his ear.

"You might bury it deep but I can see it."

"Then your eyes deceive you. I feel nothing towards them. I am a guard doing their duty and job." He shook their grip off and walked up to the enclosed cell; placing a hand around one of the cold metal bars and stared down at the figure sprawled upon the filthy floor. "Nothing more."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Kazeshini leaned against the rock wall and propped a heeled boot against with his arms fold across his chest. The pregnant pause that hung in the air satisfied him greatly as he bathed in the awkward atmosphere he'd created between master and weapon.

"I don't know."

"Wow, a lot of help your giving yourself." His dark chuckle echoed.

"You're annoying, you know that right?"

"I do try." He saddled up next to Shuuhei and also watched through the bars. "I think I like this one. She's making it more interesting."

" _It._ Test Subject 4-9-6 is to be referred to as a thing." He sighed deeply and murmured, "Their kind aren't like us."

"That's low. Even I'm not that harsh, and that's saying something!" It brought a small smirk from Shuuhei and an eye roll. "But you don't really believe it that do you?"

"I'll repeat it once more. You should leave."

"Hit a soft spot did I?" Kazeshini clucked his tongue and his eyes gleamed in mischief. "Well, you do leave yourself open."

"Go!" The soul reaper demanded loudly. Quickly shifting his gaze towards the Subject and lowered the tone. "Now."

"One quick question before I do." His Zanpakuto hurriedly said and continued once he saw Shuuhei about to protest. "Why do you look at the existence of their kind with disgust?"

"Because that is what we were told to do. All of us. We were assigned a job to do and that is what I will complete and then when it is finished I will carry on and this whole ordeal will eventually fade from our memories."

"Following the crowd then." The cold glare on his Zanpakuto's face might as well have been carved from stone. "I don't know when you became so boring."

"I'd rather be that than the crazy nutter you make me out to be." Shuuhei growled and spun on his heel towards the door. Kazeshini caught some of the last grumbles under his breath. "Feelings, ridiculous."

"And where are you going now?!"

"Squad four. The Subject was smashed over the head which is why they're unconscious. I need to get medical personal to look them over. That is part of my job; keep them alive until the experiments. There will be hell to pay if the thing dies while under my watch."

The door slammed shut. Kazeshini whispered into the dark before disappearing as if his presence had never been there.

"Or perhaps you do care."

* * *

 _The dreamy mists fogged the Subject's mind and she felt herself falling backwards slowly. The thick clouds took over her mind and the sleep enclosed her in its heavy grip and whisked her away to times forgotten and buried deep._

 _Her tired eyelids fluttered open; sticking together from the sleep that had collected. She winced while hissing as the bright light hit her green eyes and tried to roll over. The heavy limbs refused to move so she just lay there and absorbed the warm rays of the sun trickling through the leaves and branches in the canopy above. Too long had it been since she'd allowed her body to relax and lie in the peace and tranquility of the surrounding areas. A dream it may have been but a dream most welcomed and accepted. Somewhere in the deep depths of 4-9-6's mind the thoughts of experiments and captivity floated around but she pushed them away; too tired to think properly._

 _"Hey!" The quiet cry came from somewhere in the distance and she scrunched her face in complaint, choosing to ignore the sound and drift in the haze of her mind._

 _"Come on. This isn't funny!"_

Go away.

 _"Hey! I know you're around here somewhere!"_

Please.

 _"There you are." Closer this time. And footsteps on the crisp grass._

 _"And you're asleep. No surprise there."_ _The voice closed in and a shadow fell over her._

 _"Hey. We should get back, they'll probably start looking for us soon." A sharp prod was aimed at her side and she flared her nerves up. Again her heavy eyelids prized themselves open and above a dark figure loomed, blocking the sunlight, looking down at her lying figure. A haze clouded the edges of her vision and a feeling of distance from her body appeared._

I'm too tired for this.

 _Unknown to her lagging mind her hand lifted and covered the rest of the light to try and see better. Suddenly, a hand gripped hers and tugged her body up into the waiting arms of the figure. They were warm and it felt safe which made her twists her fists into their top tightly. It was funny, it felt like déjà vu._

 _"Come on lazy, you better get up or you'll get fat."_

 _A rumble of laughter vibrated across the chest her head lay against and she pushed away violently, immediately awake. Before her stood a tall, thin boy with dark ginger hair and freckles speckling his beaming face._

 _"You're such a jerk!" The words left her mouth with a chuckle and wide smile as she hit his arm playfully_ _._

When did I last smile like this. Properly.

 _Strange; she didn't recall her mind ordering her body to do this. In fact the whole experience seemed off and she didn't feel quiet there as if it wasn't her body at all, yet it was at the same time. It was as if...no. Too weird. As if she was watching through another's eyes._

Way too tired. Defiantly too tired.

 _The Subject recognised that face but not in from this place. It was briefly and only in passing but somewhere dark and cold. A prison?_

That's right.

 _The memory flooded back the same face, the same smile in the corridors of the prison and a friendly greeting when she'd been sad and alone. But, that memory just like that moment_ _seemed far away and distant._

 _By that time the two of them were walking through the forest, passing many tress and paths that seemed familiar but long forgotten. The boy was holding her hand and guiding her stumbling feet around huge roots, that erupted from the earth and twisted in knots, and through the tress that stretched up so tall towards the sky. Making her lean back to gaze up in wonder. Their trunks wide enough that six people would be needed to join hands to wrap all the way around fully. He took them in silence to the edge of the tree line and turned back with that smile again and encouraged her to step forwards and look down the hill side in front. Down below in a wide valley lay a village bustling with people performing their daily lives. From their advantage point they could see the wooden structures of the houses and shops along with the dirt roads that made it up. The bright colours of the doors, windows and stalls sticking out amongst the_ _greenery and duller colours of the surroundings._

 _Somehow it made4-9-6 sad to see this village below them._

Why so sad? Oh...

 _She'd tried to forget but it was hard to forget the place you grew up in surrounded by the people you knew and loved. A memory then. This was all just a memory from a previous life, one that was happy and worries._

 _The body she currently supported laughed and pushed the red head next to her down the grassy slope and laughed harder as his curses and cries directed at her floated up after his tumbling body. A moment later she too through herself afterwards and rolled down; not caring about the small rocks biting into her skiing or twigs and leaves that got caught in her blonde hair. The two ended up in a pile at the bottom in fits of laughter and breathed heavily to try and catch their breath. Starting up laughing again as they looked at each other. Eventually they heaved themselves up and playfully pushed each other around as they made their way into the village._

 _"You look ridiculous, you know that right?" Cheekily ginger commented and pointed at her messy curls._

 _"Probably not as much as you." She shrugged and wiped some mud off his cheek to reveal the freckles underneath. Then showed her now dirty finger and watched him grimace._

 _"Come here." Carefully he pulled pieces of broken twigs and dead leaves from the tangles of her hair and nice completed flattered it down. He lent forwards and kissed her forehead_ _affectionately, having to lean down quite a bit to compensate for her smaller height. "Much better."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"No problem. What are friends for?" His pearly white teeth peeked through his wide grin again. "Ma's got some luncher us, we'd better hurry."_

 _"She's too kind too me. And you."_

 _"You know you're always welcome round. You're like the daughter she never had."_

 _"Well having five sons is a little overwhelming."_

 _"She enjoys it really."_

 _An older woman with the same kind smile and bright eyes as the boy's, except with the addition of soft wrinkles around her mouth and small crow's feet at the eyes. Neat brown hair that was always tucked up into a bun had a few streaks of grey running through them. Ageing with elegancy was what the green eyes always saw._ _Old memories and faces drifted in and out of the haze and the cloudy edges around the images grew until that was all that was left. The Subject watched and felt only the sorrow and loneliness as they resurfaced after she'd locked them away for so long. The pain of their loss hadn't eased up over time._

 _The village and its inhabitants had long been destroyed and erased from existence._

* * *

4-9-6 woke with a start and a throbbing in their skull.

They sniffed and gulped down the knotted that had gathered in her throat. So she was back in her cell judging by the rocking ceiling she'd come so accustomed to; wonderful. She'd twisted around and had her now skeletal like hand underneath to push her weary body up when the green gaze fell on the other person inside the cell. On the other side of the metal bars sat a person she'd least expect.

"Test Subject 4-9-6?" She nodded slightly in puzzlement. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I-" Stopping short. "Captain?"

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the Eleventh Division." The wild looking man grinned. "Pleasure to meet ya."

"Is it?" They winced as they finally sat up and the throbbing in the back of their head intensified. Groaning and lifting a hand to it.

"Perhaps not. So do you remember?" He asked gruffly again and sat back with his strong arms crossed while his un-eyepatched eye studied the captive.

"Urh..." She frowned and tried to recalled. "There was that fight among your men and I think-I think something hit me on the head. That's all I can remember."

"That's right. It knocked you out cold immediately." Even from hs distance she saw the slight gleam in his cruel eyes. "You made quite a large blood splatter."

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah." He chuckled to himself, almost gleefully. "It's made a nice addition to courtyard. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome?" A little unsure of herself as the odd man in front of her made his confusing remarks. This Captain had definitely not been the one she'd pictured.

"So whatcha dream about?"

"I'm sorry?" She snapped her head towards him. Very odd.

"Wow you're slow, I hope that's just the injury effecting your head. I'd be disappointed if you really were as slow and boring as you are now." The insult made her eye twitch in annoyance but he hardly noticed and continued. "With all the fuss the higher ups and those freaks from Division Twelve make of you I'd expect a little more fun."

"You've heard of me? Word gets around far." The Subject groaned and rolled her head back, much to the amusement of Captain Zaraki.

"I'm afraid so. From what I've heard you're interesting." He leaned forwards in his seat. "Now, what was that dream about, it clearly disturbed you?"

"Captain Zaraki, I mean no-"

"Kenpachi. I insist." The words hissing and rolling off his tongue. Then at her hesitant stare, "I was never one for formality."

"Kenpachi..." She paused but continued after a brief nod from him. "No offence, but I don't see that as your business."

"True." It made him roar with laughter, although he quickly calmed and with a stoic expression and locked eyes with her. "Unfortunately for you I can see the tears from here."

She drew her hand up to her cheek and felt the dry tears that had escaped and run down her face. They looked back up with a pursed mouth and met the eyes of one of the few people who had the courage to look directly at her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Clearly."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Who said I did?"

"You just asked!"

"I could care less."

"Weirdo."

"I _am_ a Captain."

"And?"

"I would watch your tone."

"I thought you didn't care for formalities."

The two cracked a smile and burst into laughter; his echoing deeply off the walls.

"I knew you'd be fun." They shared a knowing smirk.

"Why did you ask if you don't care?"

"Arh. Back to that again." He mused about it for a moment before deciding upon his reply. "Because isn't it the expected thing to do? You see someone sad and you ask what's wrong."

"You don't agree?"

"Not really. But you intrigue me." The lowered tone of his voice made the Subject shiver and remain silent.

The tension grew again but her visitor didn't speak up. It seemed he was waiting for her.

"If you must know. It was a memory."

"Of?"

"Yes, alright. I'm getting there." She snapped and it brought a small chuckle from him but nothing more.

She sighed heavily and tucked her knees under so she could kneel and sit comfortably.

"It was from before all _this_ happened." They indicated around them. "I grew up in a village with more of my _kind_ ; as your lot seemed to put it. I wouldn't say it was small but it was tucked away from most people. We did have our fair share of visitors who happened to stumble across us if they were out hiking but they never really bothered us, since most didn't even know we were different to them."

"So you were dreaming about your village?"

"Not exactly. It was the forest that surrounded it and a friend."

"Close, were you?"

"Yes. Very." Her face must have given something away because a slight amount off concern enter Kenpachi's voice.

"Are they dead?"

"What?! No. Not at all. In fact a while back I past him in the prison corridors when they were rotating us around."

"So he's a captive for the experiments too." It made her wince at the mention of them but carried on.

"Yes, I think so. He was the only one from his family to survive." The palms of her hands clammed up and she gazed down at the floor in front of her knees. Then she went very quiet. "He had four brothers you know. And a mother. We all had families."

Again the silence dawned on them and the rocky walls of the cell became the most restricting they'd ever been. The only sounds came from the heavy breathing of both individuals and the drops of water falling from the damp ceiling and shattering on the floor. A few muffled shouts from the down the corridors of the prison accompanied the rattling sounds of metal hitting metal as chains were attached and keys were shifted into doors. The soft and rhythmic tapping of footsteps added to the growing symphony of sounds as one guard walked up and down on duty. The sounds of the prison's life orchestrated and ringed around them while they made no sound themselves.

Kenpachi cleared his throat.

"Why did you dream about him then?"

"I guess because it was a happier time back then." Shrugging.

"You were only recently captured though."

"Yeah, but we were on the run for longer. The village was burnt down and the few who survived were forced to leave and go into hiding. We managed to avoid capture for years by moving from one place to another and only engaging in civilisation if it was absolutely necessary. It came as a shock when they managed to find us."

"And now you're here."

"Why have you come to this small _cage_ of mine? I'm pretty sure it's not the decor or company you came for."

"Huh?"

"You know. Why the visit?"

"Oh right. I came to thank you."

"Um...that's-that's unexpected."

"Those families of your's you mentioned earlier. I have someone too. Funnily enough I met them when they're village had just been massacred too. She was just a baby really but didn't show any fear of my blood soaked sword. I knew we would get along so I adopted her as my daughter."

"Really?"

"Don't seem the type do I?"

"Not really."

"Her name's Yachiru. I named her that after the one other person I admire, Yachiru Unohana, who was a the first Captain when Squad Eleven was formed. You might have seen my Yachiru when you came to our squad; bright pink frizz ball running around."

"Yeah. She was sat on your shoulder for a little bit." The subject recalled a small figure, dressed in the same black robes as the rest of the soul reapers hanging around with a personality and presence that bubbled over.

"That's right. She wanted to watch the fight. Even if she doesn't always recognise danger most of the time I know she can look after herself. The bowl that hit you could have injured her instead. If you had dodge it that is." He lent close and brought his arms to rest on his knees with his hands under his chin. "So what I want to know is why that Lieutenant ducked and you didn't."

"I wasn't quick enough I suppose."

"Do you expect me to believe you? I thought your _kind_ had heightened reflects or something like that."

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"If you'd ducked then Yachiru would have been the one unconscious with her blood decorating the floor."

"You think I purposefully took the hit then?"

"Did you?" The two of them shared a knowing look.

"Does it matter?" She said and cocked an eyebrow.

"As I said, Yachiru can look after herself _but_ I thought I should at least say thanks."

The Captain eased himself out of the chair with more grace than most gave him credit for. The Zanpakuto clinked as he picked it up from the place it had been resting in next to the chair. Then he made his way to the door and pulled back the heavy latch as if it was nothing and let the door swing open to let the corridor's weak light in. However, he stopped short and turned back towards the still kneeling figure on the other side of the bars.

"Oh, what was that boy's name?"

"Who's?"

"Your friend. What was his name?"

"I don't know what name they gave him here but I know him as Hiroshi."

* * *

Shuuhei was fuming.

He'd gone in search of someone from Squad Four to take a look at the the Test Subject but got stopped before he'd even made it out of Division Twelve. Orders had been rushed to him and he was commanded to report back to Captain Kurotsuchi. That meeting had not been fun. Not only did it delay his trip significantly but the questions had sounded accusing and they'd wanted to know exactly what had happened. By the time the Lieutenant had been given enough time to explain that nothing serious had happened and in fact he was on his way to collect a medical personal to take a look even more time had been wasted.

Finally, the clown had begrudging let him leave, although not before making it quiet clear that if there was any lasting damage that could impact the experiments then it would be his job at risk. In the now irritated mood he'd marched towards Squad Four to complete his task. Although, more incidents stopped him and increased his task's time even further. The corridors of Squad Four had been almost deserted and by the time someone was found who he could talk to they were worse than useless. It turned out the people who could have actually helped him were on break or already busy and caught up with other things. However, no one had bothered to mention this fact until much later than he would have liked.

The tired guard sighed heavily and groaned in annoyance; giving up with his search and started to head back. He stretched his long arms above his head and out to the sides to receive the satisfying clicks they gave. Rounding a corning and almost crushing another smaller soul reaper had not been his plan.

"Hanataro Yamada. Right?" The skittish man squeaked and scuttled back.

"Um...just Hanataro is fine."

"Are you free right now?"

"Well. I have equipment to-to sterilise and b-bandages to make...oh and the sheets in-"

"Perfect! I need you to come with me to the Test Subjects' cells." Shuuhei quickly grabbed the surprised soul reaper by the forearm and firmly lead him to the exit.

"But-but-"

"Oh it won't take long." He aimed a small smile at him which returned almost immediately to the constant scowl planted on his face. "I just need you to check over Subject 4-9-6."

"Wait. What happened?" It baffled him that the shy soul reaper hadn't stumbled for once or shied away.

"Um...a wayward projectile collided with their head and knocked them out cold."

"Oh dear." Hanataro muttered more to himself. "Was it quite serious?"

"I don't know, I'd hoped you'd tell me." He said it more in jest but it still startled Hanataro slightly.

"Oh! Of-of course, I didn't m-mean-what I'm trying to say is that-that-"

"Hanataro."

"Yeah?"

"It's alright. I just want you to take a quick look."

And so the two hastily made their way back to Division Twelve.

* * *

Kenpachi shifted his hands to his pockets and prowled through the corridors to leave. Most people saw his tall, ominous body taking up the majority of the corridors and dashed into rooms or other corridors. Those who weren't luckily enough pressed themselves against the walls as close as possible to move out of his way and hoping he didn't notice. He never did and kept moving.

"Captain Zaraki?" A harsh voice called out to him from the side and he stopped.

"Captain Kurotsuchi."

"What are you doing here? I never thought you would be the kind of person to take an interest in the research and development department." The boldly dressed Captain hummed.

"Don't worry. It doesn't."

"Then it baffles me as to why you are here."

"I assure you that it is not to see your freakish face." The comment made Mayuri gape like a fish and stumble over words while Kenpachi smirked. "I'm visiting that Test Subject."

"You don't mean _t_ _hat_ one."

"The one who injured themselves at my Division."

"B-b-but why?!" The high pitched shrinks of Mayuri made those near flinch away.

"I had to speak to them."

"I don't see what you would possibly need to talk about!"

"And I don't think I'll ever tell what was said inside there."

"Whatever you want, it's not like anyone can reason with you." He huffed and tutted. "I would appreciate it though if your Squad would stop damaging Squad Twelve's property."

"You think they, all of them, belong to you?"

"Of course." The Captain said matter-of-factly.

"Perhaps you should rethink then." Kenpachi stepped closer and leaned down to cast a dark shadow over the blue haired Captain's face. "You better be careful. They'll fight back every step of the way since you took them away from their homes. And I will just sit back and watch the fight."

For a second time during their meeting he left the Captain of Division Twelve stunned and reduced to blubbering movements.

"Captain! I've got someone from Squad Four!" A new cry came from further down the corridor and Kenpachi failed to stop the growl escaping his throat. He cast his gaze towards the approaching soul reapers.

"Whatcha want?" It came out gruffly but for once the recipient didn't flinch back.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I was talking to Captain Kurotsuchi."

The purple haired soul reaper in front of him turned towards the other Captain who was still flustered. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes as his struggled to place the face with a name. A lieutenant? Judging by the badge on the young man's sleeve, it finally managed to remember his name was Shuuhei Hisagi from Division Nine. Pleased with himself for recalling but the shaking figure next to the taller man wasn't worth his time. He predicted that it was just one of the weaklings from Squad Four and sniffed in displeasure.

Lieutenant Hisagi had been trying to get the attention of the freak for a while by then.

"Hey, idiot, the guy's trying to tell you something." Kenpachi nudged Mayuri's arm which finally made him snap out of his phase.

"Oh right! What took you so long?" He waved his hands around in his wild manner and nearly made a pincushion out of one of the unlucky officers with his extraordinarily long finger nail.

"I'm sorry Sir. There was a hold up at the Division." He stood up tall and straight.

 _Perfect form._

"Well get going then, stop stalling!" With that order the two again rushed off down the corridor that Kenpachi had just come from. He followed them with his gaze until they rounded a corner and he couldn't see them anymore.

"What was that about?" He dabbed his thumb after them.

"That stupid Subject needs to be checked over to make sure the injury isn't too serve."

"Aww, anyone would think that you really did care."

"Don't be silly! Test Subject 4-9-6 has caused us too much trouble already and it's starting to give me a headache." The pale man rubbed his temples and muttered to himself while he walked away.

 _Life is more interesting again._ He mused and whistled as he carried on walking away.

* * *

Shuuhei stared at the green eyes that stared back at his from within the cell. He shivered and distracted himself by ushering Hanataro in. It surprised him that the thing was awake and sitting up.

"Um...sir. I n-need to be inside the cell to-to examine the patient."

"What? Oh, yes." He hesitated and wearily looked at the Subject. "Wait a moment."

He left the cell and quickly located a guard to find what he would need. Back a moment later and holding a set of handcuffs and cold chains. He watched as 4-9-6 moved their eyes down from his face to lock onto them in his hands. He clenched them tightly until his knuckles turned white; not wanting to use them but knowing that if he didn't and someone came in both of them would be in trouble. Making up his mind he stepped towards the bars and pushed the chain thorough the gaps in the bars.

"Bind your ankles with that." He ordered and watch them sniff in resentment.

"Seriously?"

"Just do it." He sighed.

They complied and the sound of the chains moving ringed around. As if in jest they pulled the chain dramatically to show that it was definitely attached. He ignored it but slowly opened the bars to slip through, watching for the slightest movement that would indicate they would attack, and reached for their hands to cuff them too. They shifted back and he also recoiled momentarily before again reaching forwards, this time they stayed still. More gently than he usually would he lifted their wrist up and placed it inside the handcuff. It was at this point that he realised how delicate they were and petite their hand was compared to his own. Whereas his were rough and beaten up from the years of training and handling weaponry its were damaged and cut up from the environment and treatment they'd been through. However, there was still a slight softness about them. He hurriedly did the other one and locked the cuffs on their tightest setting; not out of cruelty but because the cuffs were a little too big.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Just do what you need to do. I'll be sat on the other side."

Hanataro quickly got to work and his medical need to help took over above his shier side. Shuuhei admitted that the quirky soul reaper was unusual but brilliant at his job and it fascinated him how Hanataro interacted with his _patient;_ has he called the Subject. To him they were just someone else who need help and not an experiment.

"Sir, I'll need to get some instruments." Steel grey eyes looked up from his place leaning against the wall. "I have most of what I need in my medical pack I carry but there are a few things that I don't since I'll need to sutra the wound closed."

"Tell me what you need. I don't think Captain Kurotsuchi would be happy if this was delayed anymore. Tell me what you need and I'll get it."

"Okay. The things missing are toothed forceps, staples, staple gun-"

"Staples?!"

"It's quite a deep cut, Sir."

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

"And an overhead light if possible. Once you get there just find anyone to take you to one of the supply cupboards and they'll help you find what you need."

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

4-9-6 would have liked to have said she'd sat with patience and calmly while Hanataro inspected her health and the condition she was in. But, that was not so. The temperature had dropped dramatically all of a sudden and her muscles tensed up as waves of shivering rolled over them. The chains around her ankles sat awkwardly and were starting to cut into the flesh, which would definitely leave her with new bruises to add to the collection that had just healed. The chains around her wrists weren't as bad but had become extremely cold, eventually her fingers froze to the point that she couldn't bend them although that too eased up once they numbed up too much to have any feeling in them.

"These conditions really couldn't help?" The young soul reaper tried to break the silence as he bumbled around.

"I suppose." She replied quietly.

"Please tell me if this hurts." He started prodding her head, neck and around the wound itself. She never said anything but he read the slight flinches and gasps as the answers he needed to know.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Well...I can say that it could have been worse." He leaned in closer and squinted. "The light is really poor so I'll be able to get a better look once I get the light I need. But I think the wound is already starting to heal although it will definitely need some stitches and a few staples. I'm not sure how many right now."

"Will it hurt?"

"The stitches and staples? No, I'll numb you first. Then I'll have to come back after a week or two to take them back out again." He informed her and she let a heavy huff pass through her nostrils as a weak laugh.

"It will be nice to have the company."

"D-do you really m-mean that?"

"You know you never stutter when you have to help heal someone."

Before the now red faced Hanataro could form a complete sentence the door to the cell once again opened and Hisagi entered, carrying the items requested in his hands.

"I managed to get everything. Unfortunately we couldn't find an overhead light so I just grabbed a normal desk light." He placed everything on the mat that Hanataro had placed on the floor next to them.

"Oh, that's fine." The lieutenant nodded and moved to step back when Hanataro called after. "I'm sorry to ask but could you please hold the light at the correct height? I'll need it to be able to see what I'm doing."

"Here?" He fumbled around with the light and Hanataro shook his head.

"Closer please."

In the end her guard had to sit right in front of her and stretch his arm around their head so the healer could work from behind to perform the suture and add the staples. It made it slightly awkward since Hisagi had to lean in so he could get the light around but leave enough space for Hanataro's hands. It meant 4-9-6 had to stare at his chest and focus on the small thread that had come lose from the edge of his uniform. This stopped her from letting her eyes roam as well as taking her mind off the thought of the stitches and staples sewing her skin back together. She thanked Hanataro and almost cried in joy when he said he was going to numb her.

The time went quickly and soon Hanataro was packing away his items. Her purple haired guard shifted back, just a little too quickly, and went to open the door for him. Hanataro handed her a tonic to drink and forced her to take it before mentioning what it was. It turned out to just help with the pain and any small infections that might have occurred. He warned her that it might make her feel a little sleepy but since she didn't have a concussion then it would be fine for her sleep, adding that it would probably help if she did.

"I'll come back in five days to check the wound." He aimed this at Hisagi who nodded curtly.

"Very well. Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Yeah, thanks. I look forward to the next visit. Another person to visit my humble abode, I should start making a list." Her smile went lopsided and realised the tonic was probably kicking in.

"Don't get any ideas. You're under tight supervision and no one is allowed here." Hisagi growled.

"Jealous are you?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Well a certain someone got a visit from a Captain?" She pointed to herself and watched gleefully as his face showed his shook.

"What?" He said in a dry tone.

"Perhaps you should go and read the visiting books." She blinked the blurriness from her vision and had to stop for a moment to figure her thoughts out.

 _Damn the tonic really does make you sleepy._

"Kenpachi visited. You know, that one we went to visit before _this_ happened." She waved to her head tiredly.

"Who?!" His voice roared around the chamber and she cringed at its volume.

"Ken-pa-chi." She emphasised each word and struggled to focus on the enclosing guard; unsure which one was the real him when her vision doubled.

"Captain Zaraki visited you?"

"Yeah, he lifted just before you arrived."

"What did he want from you?" He gripped the bars and even with her lagging mind she saw the white knuckles.

"I'm sorry, but I'm extremely tired tight now. I would love to continue but sleep calls. Bye."

And with that her vision finally faded as her head touched the floor. She was out with in moments.

* * *

 _The red and orange flames licked their way hungrily up the stairs. The heat rose and made her face flush as she halted and stared at the wildly flickering flames making their way closer. They were hypnotising in the way they moved about and their light made the walls glow dramatically and shadows dance hauntingly. They crackled and spat like a fierce beast lashing out in a warning, taunting, before continuing its slow destruction._

 _A step on the staircase collapsed below and a high pitched scream left her throat and she shot up the stairs further and away from the roaring fire. Other shrieks and screams surrounded her and covered the night sky with fear and panic. Children wailed for their parents and men shouted orders around. Older siblings could be heard crying out their younger siblings names, praying that they weren't still stuck in the blaze._

 _This memory had been one of the Subject's worst. Their beautiful village was_ _burning and no one could do anything to stop it. The house she'd been in had been one of the first to be consumed and it hadn't slowed down as it moved onto other neighbouring ones. Most had been evacuated through the front door but before the last few had slipped through the beam had snapped and now the flames, burning wood and white hot metal blocked their way. This included 4-9-6 herself._ _Before they too could be consumed and die in screaming agony they'd stumbled up the stairs as their only way of escape._

 _"Come on!" A hand grabbed her upper arm and dragged her the remained of the stairs to the second floor and pushed them down the landing towards the back of the house. Even with the fading orange light around them his orange mane still stood out and it almost made her laugh._

 _"Hiroshi, quickly take Kou into the back bedroom." She pleaded and pushed his back to get him moving down the narrow walkway. The panic rose in her throat as she looked around his body to see his youngest brother with tear stained streaks and clinging to his older brothers hand for dear life._

 _"Where do you think I was going." Somehow, she couldn't figure out how, he smiled cheekily and lead the way hurriedly._

 _"We'll have to jump out the window."_

 _"Unfortunately." The smoke had made his face dirty. "I just hope there aren't_ _any flames down there too."_

 _The three of them chocked as the smoke surrounded them and warned them of the impending flames. It was thick and stuck to their dry throats, making them rough and itchy. Not only did it become harder to breath but it clouded their vision and forced them to go slower than they would have liked. More than once did one of them knock into a piece of furniture or trip on a loose floorboard._

 _After some time they finally reached the room and Hiroshi slammed the door shut behind them. It wouldn't hold but she hoped that it would buy them some more time. She rushed to the window and flung it open, even if the horrified sounds from outside became louder it was a relief to finally get some thinner and fresher air into her lungs. What little luck was on their made itself known when it turned out that the ground below was clear of any fires and would provide a safe escape._

 _"After you." She indicated towards Hiroshi who shook his head._

 _"My brother first." He pushed the little one forwards and it made her smile slightly when she saw he'd stopped crying and tried not to show how terrified her was._

 _"No." She brought her hand up to halt him and continued. "You need to go first so you can catch him. The more we argue the less time we have."_

 _He hesitated for a moment but quickly made up his mind and made his way to the window. He flung one leg out the window and then the other, turning round to nod at her and then his figure disappeared from view. The soft thud told them he'd landed._

 _"Okay. I can catch you now_ _."_ _The small hand around her's gripped more tightly and she felt Kou shake in fear. Hiroshi shouted up again, "Quickly!"_

 _"You have to do this." She bent down and held his cheek in her hand. The same eyes as her best friend looked at her with fresh tears in them. It made he heart ache. "Please."_

 _"I can't." His voice was a quiet whisper. Her eyes flicked to the door to see the orange hue of the flames right outside and panicked even more._

 _"Yes, you can. Do you want to see the rest of your family?" The child in front of her nodded. "They're just outside. Hiroshi will be so proud of you if you jump."_

 _"But what about you?"_

 _"I'll be right after. We need to get you to safety first." Again he nodded and she took this as a sign that he would do it so carefully lifted his smaller body up on to the window ledge._

 _"Will I be okay?"_

 _"Of course! Your brother is right there to catch you." Both of them looked over and saw Hiroshi grinning up at them and beckoning them with his arms._

 _"Don't worry. I'll be here to catch you!" He called up to them in encouragement. Even so she still felt a small hand grip her arm. She sighed and caught Kou's attention again._

 _"Do you see Mr. Bear there?" She pointed to the ratty toy that the young boy held to death in his other_ _small fist. "Well, he'll protect you."_

 _"Really?" His eyes grew in wonder._

 _"Yes. You'll be safe as long as you have him and your big brother." She stroked his hair and slowly stepped back. He looked back once more and then down at Hiroshi before pushing himself out. She rushed back to the window and let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in when she saw him safely in his brothers hold._

 _"Now, you're turn." Hiroshi turned back to the window after placing his younger brother out the way._

 _She followed the same movements but stopped short once she was actually kneeling on the ledge. She recoiled. The height was greater than she imagined and the ground seemed an awfully long way a way now that she was actually up there. She gulped and watched Hiroshi's face turn to dismay at her frozen figure. She shook her head and breathed rapidly to stop her panicking. Her fingers clenched the window frame and she felt the heat behind her start to grow; the fire was nearly in the room._

 _"Come on!" She had a quick glance downwards and gritted her teeth. "You can do it. Kou managed to and his perfectly fine. Please!"_

 _That was true. But Kou was nine and very small and light compared to her. Doubt also started to seep in to her mind and everything around her began to over whelm her. The fire, the screams and shrieks, the crying, the smoke, the heat and even Hiroshi's pleads from below all merged into one. She shut her eyes tightly and breathed in sharply; letting go of the frame and tipping forwards before she could rethink._

 _She fell._

 _Suddenly, the fire behind her burst into the room and an explosion echoed. Smoke, flames and derby flow after her and made the night sky flash brightly and hotly. She remembered the heat scorching just above her and some wood imbedding itself into her flesh but then the next moment she was safe. The warmth this time was different and comforting as she was held in the arms of Hiroshi._

 _"That was a close one." He laughed and placed her down. "Not so bad was it?"_

 _"Shut up." She snapped but only half meant it and judging by his smirk he realised that too._

 _Kou rushed up to them and hugged their legs, his height stopping him from reaching up further. Hiroshi lifted him up with a dramatic groan and the three of them managed to make their way towards the others and the crowds of people helping others. They were greeted with tight hugs and embraces as everyone cried and thanked that they were safe, believing them to be lost to the fires. They all had to trudge away through the valley and watched as their once beautiful home burned to the ground and the men who'd started the fire capture or kill the ones who weren't so lucky to escape._

 _It was unknown exactly how many were lost that night._

* * *

Again she woke up with a start and the sweat mixed with the tears on her face. This time she was all alone in her prison...again.

* * *

 **So this one is another longer chapter. I was going to add some more to the end but cut it because I thought the story didn't need it. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it too but do feel free to PM me or write a review if you want to question something.**

 **I hope everyone's Christmas was wonderful and that you enjoyed it. I wish you all a happy New Year and enjoy whatever you are doing. I don't know if it's just me but I hate to plan stuff on New Year's because it's always a disappointment but the good times come when stuff's spontaneous. A year has gone and 2017 is almost upon us. I don't know if I'll post another chapter before this year is up, if I do then that will be a miracle. I will definitely write the majority of the next chapter though so hopefully it will be quick again, but I can't promise anything. I can get distracted easily so I have to sit down and type it out without anything distracting going on around me. Currently I'm sat on the stairs finishing this (surprising comfy).**

 **26/12/2016**


	9. Boundries? What are those?

**I want to throw myself on the floor as an apology! I said I would update soon and it's been a month more than I promised. I have no excuse but my own laziness. It's here now and I really hope you enjoy. Warning...There is abreif mention of force feeding.**

 **Please R &R**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

 **(P.S. I hope everyone enjoyed the new year!)**

* * *

Test Subject 4-9-6 sat glumly in the shade of a tree to escape the sun. She'd proceed to prop herself up between two large roots of the tree that burst from the ground while she rested her head against the rough bark and stared up at the green leaves. That was all she'd been allowed to do all day. In fact it was all she was permitted to do for the past few weeks. It definitely made it worse when she'd been forced to wear hand cuffs and chains around her wrists and ankles like a common animal or criminal. She shot hot angry daggers at said chains and tried again to remove them. They were a pain and most of the time extremely uncomfortable; either restricting circulation or cutting into her flesh.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A laid back voice called out. Lieutenant Hisagi paid her little attention while he worked calmly in the shade next to her. Unlike the Subject he didn't seem to have a problem with their current situation and apparently enjoyed the time he could sit down in the quiet and catch up on work.

She sighed heavily and leaned back into the tree again.

After the incident at Squad Eleven, yet another bad one in Captain Freak's eyes, the rules of her imprisonment had been changed drastically. The Subject's hours of rotation out had been reduced to the absolute minimum and certain security measures had also been added as a precaution. One such were the chains that restricted her movement and the other that when she was rotated out she would be limited to the amount of contact with other people. So the predicament they were in now was created. Each morning since these terms had been agreed upon her guard had collect her, attached the freezing chains and escorted her to a quiet hill that was just on the outside of a busy community, where they would stay until her few hours out were up. The same routine was repeated each day and the only change were the work files that Hisagi worked on.

It was hard to believe that the already limited amount of freedom she'd got was stripped away further. Other than the time Hanataro had come to remove the stitches and staples she hadn't had any other visitors. Even while he'd been there he'd said very little and when he did speak it was to ask questions about her condition and to determine if she'd fully recovered. She later found out that he'd been warned to not say anymore than was determined necessary. He wasn't the only one she'd been refused to see, thanks to the restrictions on her movement and access she'd not be allowed back to Squad Nine or any of the others.

If it was possible 4-9-6 had become even lonelier than before and she could feel herself slowly becoming more depressed. The memories still haunted her each time she fell asleep so the little amount she already got didn't produce any sort of relief, usually leaving her in a cold sweat once she awoke. By then she was getting an hour of sleep if she was lucky and the effects it had on her health were growing. Both her physical and emotional health were deteriorating. At that rate she didn't know how she would make it.

"Time to go." Hisagi said and snapped her from her moping.

He leaned down to grab her arm to pull her up but she shuffled away and stumbled up on her own. The green gaze refused to met steel grey for once and remained fixed to the ground. It had obviously surprised him as he hesitated for a moment with his hand still in the air reaching towards her. He shock his head and frowned as he lead the way back. Due to the chains around her ankles she had to do a sort of shuffle, as she'd discovered quite quickly by falling flat on her face after trying to walk normally. This made their time of traveling much slower than either of them would have liked. The few people out would sometimes turn to stare and whisper harshly among themselves however not once were they stopped.

"Hey! Shuuhei, wait up!" The deep cry came from behind them and caused the two to stop suddenly. He turned his head to look over his shoulder in boredom while she remain facing forwards.

Truthfully she was quite glad they'd stopped because the shuffling and abnormal way the chains made her move didn't help her already weakened state. Usually by the time they'd got back and her guard would leave she would finally allow herself to catch her breath and relax her aching muscles. Her chest would tighten, forcing her to take deep pants and almost keel over.

"Renji." Her guard replied as the sound of rushed footsteps came towards the pair. At this she turned around and came face to face with the red head. He was grinning broadly but this quickly changed once his gaze fell on her and he stopped short. The persona crumbled away and his eyes widened as he took in the condition she was in.

"What the?" He stepped closer to her and tried to reach out but she automatically flinched back and away. She didn't want to be touched by anyone and refused to look at his hurt gaze. Hisagi snatched his wrist and held it before Renji pulled back and dropped his hand back to his side.

"Excuse us, we're needed somewhere else right now." She saw Hisagi cast a careful glance at her and for once the icy tone of his voice wasn't there.

"Shuuhei, what's going on?" Renji's eyes showed his determination and his nostrils flared in anger. The two stepped closer to each other so they could converse in hushed tones with it out those nearby over hearing. She only caught a little of what was said.

"Not right now."

"No. Tell me now."

"I can't."

"Fine, but I want an explanation later." Renji finally gave in after some more bickering but his jaw muscles tensed up and his eyes kept flicking over to her hunched figure. The worry was clear in his face. Hisagi nodded.

"Come on. We need to go." He held his arm behind her back as he lead them away but never once touched her. She knew he realised his boundaries this time.

* * *

Shuuhei signed deeply and rubbed his tired eyes. The last few weeks he'd had weren't the best although he understood and was grateful that he'd had the better end of the situation. It hadn't escaped him that his charge was being effected by the harsh conditions the Division now made them have. If it wasn't bad before the treatment they were receiving now was borderline cruelty. He'd noticed for the first time earlier that week when the Subject began to struggle more with some of the easiest actions. He knew that at the end of the small time they were allowed out the thing was trying to hide its weakened state from him. They'd tried to cover up their laboured breaths but he could see their body was just hanging on and their slower movements became heavy.

The guard wanted to kick himself for not seeing it earlier. Their physical state was obvious but before the beginning of that week he'd completely over looked. Once he noticed the way their body was slowly deteriorating it was blindingly obvious and it troubled him evermore. They were basically a walking skeleton, being held up by God-knows-what, which was probably the result of the small potion of food they ate from the already small ration they got. The light in their chilling green eyes had faded and dulled to barely register anything; this time they were hauntingly empty.

4-9-6 was close to giving up. Perhaps they'd broken already and would never recover. He rubbed his face and groaned heavily, he felt like he'd aged more in those few weeks than he'd done at any other time.

The guard made for the exit of the cells and the barracks with a heavy heart. Lieutenant Abari leaned against the wall just down from the gate with his face towards the sky, foot propped up against the wall and arms folded across his chest. His deep red hair caught in the late after sun creating a very striking contrast with the dull stones behind him. At the sound of Division Twelve's gate cranking open he turned his head slowly to reveal his determined face. Shuuhei nodded to acknowledge him with a grey face and trudged over.

"So will you tell me now?" Renji said once he reached him.

"I think I'll need a drink first." He rubbed his temples and scrunched up his face when he realised he had a headache coming.

It wasn't until the two had made their way to the tavern district in the local civilian area with a cup of sake in front of them did either them speak.

"Better?"

"Much."

The tavern was half full and created a soft buzz around them. They chose to sit at the bar and isolated themselves at the end. To any other person in there they would just look like friends or close comrades catching up after a tough day in the barracks. The area itself was decent so it was unlikely that any riff-raff would disturb the patrons. Shuuhei tipped his cup back and let the sake sooth his tongue before swallowing, burning his throat in the process. The fiery liquid was a strange comfort.

"What was that all about then?"

" _It_ is a nuisance."

"You shouldn't refer to the Subject as such." Renji inquired.

"I didn't mean the Subject. This whole situation is a pain. I'm also willing to admit that this time it wasn't 4-9-6's fault."

"I think we'll need another drink while you tell me." He signalled to the bartender to bring them another drink each.

"A few weeks ago we went round to Division Eleven and when we were leaving an incident happened which put the Subject at risk. The men over there were being rough like they usually are but we got caught up in it and the idiot was smashed over the head. It knocked them out straight away but once they regained consciousness we got it treated immediately and everything was fine. Unfortunately some of the higher ups found out and got curious so started to ask questions, getting involved with it. They demanded restrictions on 4-9-6 should be put in place since they thought the Subject was becoming too out of control." Shuuhei took a large gulp of his alcohol as he paused, grateful that Renji hadn't interrupted him while he was speaking.

"So that's why 4-9-6 was in chains." He leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling. "I was wondering why no one had seen her in a while."

"It. Not _her."_

"You still insist upon doing that; putting the Subject at a distance."

"Yes. It's my job." He tipped his glass back and motioned to the bartender again.

"Whatever you want." Renji muttered.

"The restrictions also mean that the thing has even less hours while on rotation out. My orders were to keep them away from crowds during those hours as well, so I'm not surprised that no one's seen them."

"Seriously?!" His shock and slight raised tone drew a few to glance in their direction.

"It could be worse." The purples haired soul reaper looked at his companion over the edge of his cup.

"How could it be worse?"

"Some want to terminate 4-9-6 and save us the trouble. If it wasn't for Captain Kurotsuchi-and I won't say this often, but if it wasn't for him stepping in and kicking up a fuss about his experiments getting ruined then they wouldn't have stopped pushing until they got their way." Even in the dim light Shuuhei could see renji's face pale at the shocking information.

"How could they? I mean it couldn't be that bad, could it?"

"Oh it really is. You see it's not just Test Subject 4-9-6 that's causing trouble. Other Subjects are starting to break out of line too and causing minor incidents. The higher ups are starting to get restless and don't like all this upheaval."

"Well they're idiots."

"You can't say that!" He snapped but quickly leaned closer and said in a quieter tone, "If the wrong people hear you then you could be court marshalled."

"I know alright. _But_ it's true."

"Whatever you want." Shuuhei repeated his friend's words from earlier with a small smirk which drew a small chuckle out of Renji.

"Shuuhei, can't you see that this is all wrong." He turned serious again.

"Yes of course I can. I'm not blind."

"I think sometimes you can be." Shuuhei slammed his cup down but Renji beat him to it and continued. "I only saw the Subject for a few moments and even I could see that the conditions she's in now are making her worse. It's killing her."

"I agree." He rocked his head forwards into his hands and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. "None of it is fair. Prisoners have better treatment than them."

"But they're not considered to be the same as us." Renji mimicked.

"No." The two remained in silence and drank while staring at the wall behind the bar.

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

"I'm afraid not. If anyone pushes the matter too much at this point it could only make it worse. They'll just retaliate and put us in our places by punishing the Subject." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Besides my job is probably on the line as it is. Captain Kurotsuchi made that quite clear last time."

"So you're afraid. I can't believe it." Shuuhei could feel Renji narrowing his eyes and studying him. It made him uncomfortable so he just stared into his cup and at the reflection that stared right back.

"Look. Can you just drop it. I've-"

"No! I can't!"

"I've-"

"Someone needs to mention something."

"I've-"

"Can others not see this?" Shuuhei's eye twitched in annoyance and he shot a glare at Renji.

"I've had Captain Zaraki breathing down my neck about this too."

" _Him._ Why? I didn't think out of everyone he would."

"I know. But apparently the same day that the Subject and I went to his Division he paid the Subject a visit in its cell." Renji raised his eyebrows in question. "Whatever was said between the two of them has caught his interest too."

"I don't think the research and development department meant to cause this much trouble when they started this projected." He laughed and finished the last of his drink.

"Did you hear about Aizen?" Shuuhei decided on a change of subject.

"That he's getting stronger and gathering reinforcements as we speak. Yep that news is spooking everyone."

It was true. Sosuke Aizen had betrayed the soul society almost six months ago and had taken some of the other Captains with him. No one had seen it coming and no one could have predicted that the kind hearted Captain would actually have been evil and perhaps slightly insane in reality. The more people looked back on it the more it baffled them. Until recently he'd kept quiet and closed off from the rest of them although for some reason the Ex-captain and his followers had grown restless again and were gaining attention.

"I think this festival coming up should be good for everyone." Renji tried to ease the tension. Shuuhei frowned.

"Kira mentioned something like that a while ago."

"You've seriously forgotten all about it? Well, I guess you have been distracted a lot lately." He grinned and nudged Shuuhei's arm. "We should go. Take our minds off everything."

"I should have the evening off. I mean it's not like my hours are being spent with the Subject anymore." He sighed deeply and nothing else was said.

The tavern was starting to grow busier and some of the bodies jostled into theirs'. Renji slammed his cup down onto the surfaces hard, the bartender looked at it in worry, afraid that the careless man had broken it.

"I've had an idea. It's probably idiotic and _extremely_ unlikely to work but it's worth a shot." He sat up straight as his eyes brightened.

"I thought everything you thought was idiotic." Shuuhei mumbled from where his head was resting face down on his arms.

"I'll pretend you didn't say anything. What if we could get the Test Subject to the festival?"

"You're right."

"I am?"

"It's idiotic."

"Just hear me out. Just a small gesture of something that doesn't make them feel so detached might make her bounce back up a little. Also if they're well behaved and could show they wouldn't cause trouble then they might get more hours out in rotation."

"I suppose you've got a point. But-and this is the kicker, you'll never get permission to go ahead with it."

"Who said we needed permission?"

"I think you want a death wish. Captain Kurotsuchi would turn you into a lab rat the moment he got his hands on you. I assure you he's crazy enough to come up with all sorts of painful and disgusting ways of using you as another one off his freaky experiments."

"Isn't it better to ask for forgiveness not permission?"

"If you're suicidal!"

"You think of something then!" Shuuhei leaned back in his stool and let it rock so it was balanced on its back legs. He pondered it for a moment and let his thoughts settle and digested the information Renji had told him.

"Your idea isn't idiotic. Just insane. It probably would help though, _but_ if-and only if-we could get permission could we do this." He turned to his friend and held up a warning finger.

"Exactly!"

"Don't get cocky. It's a small shot and I can't promise anything. Captain Kurotsuchi and any of the higher ups who have a problem with this will throw anything at us to ruin it. Do you still want to try?"

"Stupid question." Renji rolled his eyes. He brought a hand to his chin in thought. " We need to persuade them that the restrictions they've put in place can be relaxed. I think the only they would allow it would be to have a constant patrol of guards on stand by. But if she's surrounded the whole time and forced to stay in the chains then there wouldn't be much point in doing it all. We could get a team together to be in the crowds instead and keep an eye on 4-9-6 discreetly while two, maybe three, guards remain at her side. We could pass this idea off to those idiots by mentioning some garbage about the discreetness allowing us a chance to counterattack the Subject if they try anything. Captain Kurotsuchi would probably like that idea."

"Wow. I'm impressed, you actually can be smart." Shuuhei lifted his cup towards Renji before downing it.

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"All though that's another problem."

"Stop being pessimistic."

"I'm being realistic. There's a difference." He pushed his cup away; deciding he'd had enough. "Who would be willing to be a guard? I mean we would be asking them to give up some of their hours off duty that I'm pretty sure they would rather spend at the festival enjoying themselves."

"Technically they would still be _at_ the festival." This got a sharp look from his friend but Renji at least had the decency to look a little sheepish. "I can see your point though. Well there's you and me and I'm sure I could persuade Rukia."

"Not enough." He shook his head. "Let's say at least ten."

"Woah." The red head suck through his teeth sharply. "Okay let's see. Do you think Kira and Rangiku would be up to it?"

"Rangiku would. The two already met the Subject and she didn't seem too bothered. Kira was a little more distant but I think if you ask him at the same time as Rangiku she would be able to encourage him to do it."

"You mean force him to." He snorted. "What about Ichigo and his friends?"

"No. I think Captain Kurotsuchi would throw a fit. He never liked them and I don't think he trusts them that much."

"Can you think of anyone else?"

"Hanataro would."

"Who?" The look of bewilderment covered his face.

"Oh come on Renji. The quiet one from Squad four."

"Oh! But he's so-so weak." The red head rolled his eyes at his friends disappointed look. "Admit it though."

"In fighting maybe but he's got skills in medicine."

"What makes you so sure he'll agree to it?"

"I think the two of them have created a link. Almost like a friendship."

"Isn't that dangerous? I mean should they really be getting close and creating a friendship?"

"Didn't stop you."..."Sorry I didn't mean to say that like I did."

"It's alright. He's another one we can add but that's still only six."

"This is harder than I thought. It also needs to be people who wouldn't run to the higher ups if something small went wrong."

"Has 4-9-6 met anyone else? Ask them."

"You've got to be joking. Yeah they've met others but pissed them off as well."

"It can't be that bad?"

"I suppose it somehow managed to not irritate Captain Zaraki. In fact I think he's taken an interest to the thing."

"Really? But I'm not asking him. I respect him and all but I think I would like to keep my head."

"I'll see if I can ask him at a convenient time."

"Although if you can get him to agree too then that will be a _Captain_ helping out which should convince them to this idea."

"We still need more though." He rubbed the neck of his neck.

"Let's see...so far there's you, Rangiku, Kira, Rukia, Hanataro, Captain Zaraki and me." Renji counted on his fingers ash said each name. "That's seven now and we still need to ask all of them first. I guess we'll just have to ask people as we see them if they would be willing to this."

For the last time the two friends fell into silence as they each plotted and planned in their heads. The silence between them this time was calm and a welcomed comfort. Neither one needed to speak to know the other was trying to wrap their thoughts around this impossible task. Once they decided to finally leave the tavern and call it a day the night life had just started to bustle to life. The tavern had become a little stuffier with sixty or so people cramming into a space designed for forty. Together they paid for their half of the tab and began to shuffle out; making excuses here and there to those they bumped into.

"I'll see you tomorrow maybe." Renji said as the cool night air greeted them. His breath froze slightly in the lowered temperature and he rubbed his hands together.

"Night." Shuuhei watched the red head walk in the direction of his home. At the last moment he stopped and looked over his shoulder with a small smile.

"It's sad, we don't even know her name."

* * *

As it turned out the two friends and comrades managed to get a good number of people to support them, in total there were nine of them so far. Renji had gone in search of Rukia straight away and quickly got back to Shuuhei that she was in. He later found out that she'd seen how hopeful their red headed friend was and didn't have the heart to disappoint him. Shuuhei had planned to find Rangiku in the few days after the idea was created yet fate seemed to be on their side as he stumbled into both Rangiku and Kira early the next morning. They too happily agreed and it surprised the Lieutenant that Kira agreed without much persuasion, albeit not as enthusiastically as Rangiku. After the two had been signed up to the task it had motivated him more and left him with an upbeat feeling. With this new found encouragement he decided to visit Hanataro at Squad Four's barracks. The small soul reaper was shocked to see him again and immediately jumped to the conclusion that the Subject was injured again; for some reason it pleased Shuuhei that someone was willing to worry and care for the Subject.

Visiting Squad Four also ended up being a good idea since the next day Hanataro had sent a message that Lieutenant Isane Kotestsu and Captain Retsu Unohana of his Division had readily agreed to lend their support. It was added at the bottom of his short message that the Captain had met 4-9-6 briefly while her guard had been immobilised in their barracks. She'd been impressed that they helped out and hadn't crossed trouble for them even if they had with other Squads. After hearing that her Captain had volunteered herself and Lieutenant Kotestsu. On the same day another message was sent to him, although this time it was from Renji. He wouldn't have believed that he could get anymore shocked and yet unknown to everyone Rangiku had also dragged her Captain, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, to be included in their growing group.

He wasn't afraid to admit he was amazed they'd had so much support or that they had at least two Captains agreeing to help. He was even slightly proud that his comrades had managed such a feet. That would definitely make his job easier to convince Division Twelve to allow them to go ahead. However before they could he still had to get one more person to join their cause. It left him slightly on edge when he realised he would have to ask Captain Zaraki. Although he had said those things to Renji he wasn't entirely confident in himself to be able to pull it off. So far he'd left it until he knew that they didn't have long left to gain the permission they needed.

As Shuuhei made his way to Squad Eleven's barracks his usually calm and laid back demeanour had been swapped out for jittery nerves with beads of sweat on the back off his neck and clammy hands. He sighed deeply and used the tension in his muscles to stand a little taller and schooled his face into its usual scowl. He'd just made it through the gate when he was halted by shout.

"You're not from Squad Eleven. What do you want?"

There stood next to him was Ikkaku Madarame in all his balding glory with his Zanpakuto balanced on his shoulder. Shuuhei could have sworn he saw the light glistening on the man's head. At his side his partner Yumichika Ayasegawa inspected his nails with a board look etched into his porcelain like face.

"Lieutenant Madarame. Ayasegawa." He acknowledged them with a stern nod of his head. "I'm here to see your Captain."

"About?"

"A favour."

"Now why would our Captain give _you_ a favour?" This time Yumichika spoke up with a sneer.

"It's to do with the Test Subject that was injured at your barracks a few weeks back."

"Wait. You can't mean that small plain thing." The Lieutenant took a few moments to recover from the intel shock at witnessing the disgust cover Yumichika's face.

"You've met?"

"Yeah. It was when you couldn't do your job properly so I had to waste my time collecting them." He wrinkled his nose up as judgment.

"I wasn't told of this."

"I don't know why you would. It was trivial matter."

"Hold on why haven't I heard of any of this? What Subject and what happened at our barracks?"

"Oh Ikkaku please keep up. As I said it doesn't matter." He rolled his eyes and then turned away from the stomping Ikkaku. "I'll take you to our Captain although I doubt he'll do any favour for you."

"I want to know what happened!"

To the astonishment of all three of them Kenpachi was intrigued and in his gruff way agreed to the favour. Somewhere in the meeting between the two Yumichika had managed to explain to the vexed Ikkaku the situation and his bald comrade perked up dramatically. Shuuhei had noticed the partners smirking and sniggering off to the side as he ask the Captain for the favour. However, it was his turned to smirk as their jaws dropped when Kenpachi complied. The rude Lieutenant quickly found his wits and stepped up to demand that he too would volunteer for the task. Yumichika, not wanting to be out done, also stepped forward but with more resentment and muttering that he was too kind and beautiful for that kind of thing. Both of them insisted that they were just following their Captain and respecting his decision.

With their newest additions that made twelve of them in total. Renji, Rukia, Kira, Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya, Hanataro, Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Kotestsu, Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Madarame, Ayasegawa and himself. He just hoped that was enough to satisfy the demands that would be thrown at them.

* * *

The scowling guard found himself walking towards Division Twelve in a bit of a haze. The conversation he'd had with Renji the previous week had replayed over and over in his mind as he tost and turned last night in bed. The two had met their target and gained the number of people they'd wanted, plus some. He'd spun words around his head and tried to formulate sentences and a plan for when he would have to faced Captain Kurotsuchi that morning as well as a back up speech he'd have to let Renji and everyone else down with if he failed. Eventually he gave up trying to sleep as he lay in his screwed up sheets. The bottle of alcohol in one of his kitchen cupboards began to call to him and he'd answered. Regretfully now, it had left him with a pounding headache and the look of a dog on drugs.

He collided into a solid object. The high pitched ringing in his ears only got louder and he winced painfully. It turned out the wall was actually a person. A very displeased and disgruntled person. The man started straight at his eye level, which was rare as Shuuhei was quite tall. The solid wall of muscle he'd bumped into didn't help matters so he slowly edged round while muttering his apologies.

"Lieutenant Hisagi right?" The man gripped his forearm to stop him moving on.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"You're the guard for that Subject."

"Yeah." He relied gruffly.

"I thought I would have seen you around since I last saw you." The Lieutenant recoiled momentarily and blinked at his words.

"Who are you?" He really wasn't trying to be rude but he could feel the throbbing behind his temples growing. Was it just him or was the sun suddenly too bright?

"Come on. Ganju. Ganju Shiba." At Shuuhei's blank look Ganju huffed and hunched his shoulders in disappointment. "We were in the same recovery room at Division Four."

"Sorry, I remember now." The pieces finally clicked in his memory. The hang over induced brain lagged at the information for longer than it should have causing him to delay his reply.

"I just saw you walking and wondered why your little charge wasn't with you."

"That's classified information." His answer came through gritted teeth and a slight annoyance.

"What happened?" Ganju caught the twitch in his face and back tracked before he could get a word in. "I'm not asking for any details, just that they're alright."

"I spent days in that confined space with the two of you arguing. Did I hit my head or something because I'm pretty sure that isn't how you show your affections."

Shuuhei didn't know why he found that grin so trying. It was probably due to his care free nature on the topic he'd become so sensitive about recently.

"That depends on who you ask." Ganju's grin widened. "Yeah we argued and at the beginning there was hate behind our words. Maybe it was the confined space that forced us to cooperate but the disagreements started to become our way of communicating. It was friendly and I admit I'm starting to miss our daily shouting matches."

"Why am I surrounded by strange people?" He mumbled under his breath but decided to adhere a little to the curious man. "Their hours on rotation out have been restricted."

"When are they? I might swing by."

"There's no point. Even if I told you I've been given specific orders to reduce the amount of contact the Subject has with civilians."

"There's no way I can see them?" Shuuhei felt awkward at Ganju's disappointed expression.

"No."

"Damn." He pinched his eyebrows together in thought. "Why have all these restrictions been placed on the girl?"

 _Girl?_ The pet name didn't go unnoticed by the soul reaper, although he still didn't skip a beat.

"Classified." His cold tone didn't go down well with Ganju who growled in frustration. "It's a punishment."

"What are those snobs accusing her for? They always make stuff up and hide their mistakes."

"Look, I can't be talking to you about this. If I get caught the repercussions could be worse." Shuuhei stepped closer and lowered his tone as a warning; not just for his sake but Ganju's too.

Shuuhei didn't give him enough credit as the member of the Shiva clan caught on and pulled him to the side, away from prying ears. He adopted the lowered tone as well.

"Are they harming her?"

"Not yet." He said after sucking in sharply between his teeth as the question caught him off guard.

"I don't like that hesitation."

"The thing was refusing to eat for a while so the Division was threatening to force feed them." He might as well admit some of the truth. By that point enough had already been said or implied to waste energy covering it up.

"That's sick!" The raised voice so close to his face reminded him of his pounding head all too suddenly. He ignored it.

"I know. Even I think it's too extreme."

"So the Lieutenant does have some emotion and thoughts. And here I though they had a stick shoved up your ass." The smart tongued remark sent hackles up his spine and he narrowed his eyes firmly onto the smirking figure. Quickly, Ganju schooled his face again as he once again became serious. "What about now? Is she alright?"

"For now." Shuuhei's words caused him to sigh deeply.

"I don't know if your the best person I should say this too but watch out for them." He rubbed his face and groaned. Their eyes met in unspoken acknowledgement and the broad shouldered man traipsed away. Shuuhei was left with an uneasy feeling in his chest but the faint look of worry that flashed in Ganju's eyes more than once during their conversation stunned him even more. Against his better judgement he called out.

"Ganju!" The owner of the name turned half way around lazily."The Subject might go to the festival coming up. If you want to try and see them that would be the best time. I can't promise anything but..."

"Thank you." That was all that was needed.

* * *

The tray of food clattered down in front of 4-9-6. From her position slumped against the rocky wall she could see it was a simple meal of rice and vegetable stew. They didn't get much variety of foods there and they were mostly plain, however they were edible. Again the portion was small but the thought of eating made her stomach turn and she began to fell violently ill. Quickly, she turned her gaze away and focused on her small hands that were fold in her lap.

"You need to eat." Her guard, Hisagi, nudged the tray closer before sitting down on the chair opposite the bars.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care." His snapping tone took her aback. "You need to eat something."

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"This isn't a restaurant. You will eat what you're given."

"I refuse. Please, just take it away." She hated to plead back she really wasn't not in the mood to fight.

"There are others refusing to eat, except they're not being allow to get away with it for as long as you have. The guards are force feeding them. So I would eat that if I was you." Her cold haunting gaze stared back in silence. He sigh deeply a leaned closer so his elbows were balanced on his knees. "Do you know what they do when they force feed someone? No, well I'll tell you. They strap you down then shove a feeding tube up your nose and down your throat to your stomach. I've hear they're not too gentle about it either. Sometimes the tube gets stuck and its extremely painful when they keep pushing in, a lot of the time causing bleeding. They would scream from the discomfort and pain but their whole throat is consumed and their mouth is clamped shut the whole time as they sit there in silence and cry."

"Stop it." Her voice came out as a whisper.

"They can't breath until the tube is in their stomach and even then as the food is piped down they sometimes struggle to get enough breaths so they don't pass out. They're kept strapped down for a further amount of time to make sure the food isn't vomited back up. In almost all case they vomit most of it back up a short time later and are then forced to repeat the process again. It is likened to torture and those who know it's coming scream and pleaded for it to end and some go insane."

"Stop it!" this time it ringed out and bounced back from all around. To her own ears it sounded helpless and scared. She scrambled to her knees and scuffed them in doing so as she lunged to the bars and clung to them, staring with wide eyes at her guard.

"A few times the food has ended up in lungs and cause pneumonia or almost deaths. It's extremely dangerous and undignified. As I said; I would eat that if I was you." For the first time his emotionless grey eyes shifted away from hers and down towards the tray.

That was the only incentive she needed as she quickly shuffled over to it on her knees and slide it closer. She sniffed and looked at it for a moment before sighing deeply and lifting the wooden spoon into the soup and bring it to her mouth. It was almost cold but other than that it past her lips easily and she slowly made her way through the meal. The rice was the cheap kind which required some energy to crack and break up so it was actually edible but this too she ate in silence without complaint.

"How could you say stuff like that to me?"

"It got you to eat didn't it." He replied gruffly. "I'm sorry. But it was either that or watch as they took you away and force fed. They would have found out that you weren't eating even if I hadn't told them."

"Why didn't you?" She subtly watched him out from behind her lashes.

"Stop asking questions. I want to see that tray finished."

Under the watchful eye of her guard she finished the soup and ate half the rice; having to leave the rest because she was unused to eating the portions. Hisagi didn't mention anything once she'd put her spoon down and slotted the tray back through the bars so for now she assumed he was satisfied.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For stopping me from doing something I would regret. You might have scared me by telling me about the force feeding but it worked." He nodded stiffly and bent down to collect the tray.

"How's the archiving going?" She'd thought it would have been nice to start a conversation even if it was with Hisagi since she had few people to interact with. She admitted to herself that his Squad had come across her mind a lot in resent days and she wondered how they were doing.

"I thought I said no more questions." He side stepped the question.

"I just wanted to know something other than these four walls."

"I doesn't concern you anymore." He turned to leave although the Subject halted him again.

"Tell me something about what's going on out there." He looked darkly over his shoulder at her. _"_ That's not a _question_."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything." This time he obliged by placing the tray on the chair he'd vacated just before and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's a festival in a few days. It's a big thing around here so they'll be lots of people attending. It's actually quite good since it has a lot of things going on."

"So do you go to it?"

"You're talkative today. I think I preferred when you remained silent and brooding."

"It's not like there's anything else for me too lose by talking." She noticed the slight movement in his body as he grew uncomfortable.

"Sometimes I go." It didn't go unnoticed by her how he always avoid the topic and even then continued with their earlier conversation as if it never happened. "It's become sort of a tradition that some of the soul reapers do a performance of some kind or help out with stalls and other entertainments. Although at the end of the night the Shiba clan set off some of their famous fireworks. They're pretty good to watch."

"Sounds fun."

"You tell me. Division Twelve have given special permission for you to go for a few hours."

"Really?!" That time the Lieutenant caught 4-9-6 off guard and her face slipped into an expression of shock and disbelief.

"They gave permission this morning when I went to a meeting."

"I can't believe it."

"Don't get all excited yet. There are some conditions that go with it." He cleared his throat and shifted on his feet.

"Like what?" She showed the distrust that had once been permanently etched onto her face and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

 _There must be a catch. There's always a catch._

"You'll have three guards with you the whole time and you are not to draw attention to yourself or cause any sort of trouble that the Captain might find inexcusable."

"No chains?"

"No chains."

"What-but how did you get them to agree?" She was baffled.

"Don't thank me. It was Renji's idea and he pushed for it to happen. I just made sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid."

"But still, thank you and pass the message on to him too."

"Tell him yourself. He's one of the guards that's been assigned to you. The other two are Hanataro and myself."

"I think I'll enjoy it. It would be nice to get out and do something normal before everything changes." Her green eyes softened momentarily. "We used to have festivals a lot in the Summer and Autumn in my village."

"I have to go back to work. I can inform them that you're willing to eat again." Hisagi retreated to his formal tone and again took the tray to leave.

"Wait."

"What is it?" He growled.

"Do you think I could possibly have a wash on my rotation out? It's just-it would be nice to feel clean and not grungy." She watched the side profile of his face twitch. The corner of her mouth lifted slightly as she watched the emotions run through his eyes and crossed his face. She would admit to anyone who asked that she did get some pleasure out of watching his emotions rage inside the stone cold exterior.

"I'll inquirer."

* * *

Shuuhei closed the door to the cell and leaned against it heavily, letting his head hang. He'd been tempted to shoot down the Subject's request but not for the first time he allowed his judgement to waver. The clatter of the tray hitting the wall opposite resounded down the corridor. He watched the rice that was once in the bowl plaster the wall and slowly bleed down while he felt some relief to the anger he took out. He could hear hurried footsteps from somewhere and knew other guards would have heard the noise. He pushed away from the wall and placed his hands in his pockets as he slumped away and left the scene of his anger for others to clean up.

Throwing the tray had only relieved some of his frustrations and he need space to think and breath. The thing had confused him and made him stumble over as they surprised yet again. Just as the Lieutenant believed he'd figured them out they through him a curveball and smashed his resistance he'd built up as defence. It hadn't passed him that 4-9-6 had mentioned their past, if only briefly, like a throw-away comment. It anger him to known that the thing didn't realise that comments like that made them seem more human and harder to keep at a distance. As a defence he moved further away and grew colder.

* * *

"Hanataro!" She scrambled up from her kneeling position. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been sent to collect you."

"Oh the festival." The Subject stepped closer to the bars and placed her hands on them.

"We need to be quick."The soul reaper fumbled with the keys he'd been given for the bars to open. "You only have a short time allocated to you for the washroom."

"That's alright. I just don't want to feel so dirty anymore." The comment had mentioned to be light hearted but it hadn't effected him in any way. She saw that it was a small shaking in his hands that made Hanataro drop the keys with a clatter that echoed. "What's wrong?"

"T-there's something in the washroom f-f-for you." He stumbled over his words.

 _He does that when he's nervous._

"Hanataro, why are you afraid?"

"I'm not!" He squeaked.

"Really, because it looks like it."

"I'm just a little n-nervous. I might have done something that the L-Lientenants don't know about."

"Hanataro, have you done something that could get you in trouble?" The green eyes based uponthe small figure carefully.

He didn't reply but his body language spoke for him. He kept flicking his eyes around, never meeting hers, and wrung the keys in his hand tightly. His spine was curved as he hunched over and head hung in shame.

"Please tell me you haven't."

"N-no, I don't think it's too b-bad. I just didn't c-check with them first."

"What is it?" She focused on softening her tone and it worked as she saw him relax and breath deeply before speaking. This time with no stutter.

"Earlier today I bumped into Ganju. He was the one who you helped take care of at my Division." He looked at he briefly and she nodded for him to continue. "He found out that you were going to the festival and wanted to give you something as a thank you gift."

"A gift?"

"Yeah. A kimono to wear to the festival."

"Why?" They were stunned.

"Why not? He said he hoped you enjoyed yourself."

"I don't know what to say."

"He said it was white so it would fit with the theme."

"White? Theme?" It was too overwhelming for the Subject and the words just barely registered with her. All she could do was repeat while they went through one ear and out the other.

"It's sort of a tradition that's been adopted over the years. Since a lot of soul reapers go to the festival and help out with it the civilians started wearing black and white clothing to represent us."

"I see. I didn't even know about this festival until recently and it sounds huge." The laugh that bubbled up was small. "Sorry I still can't believe Ganju would go out of his way to give me something."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You've been around us long enough. We're not exactly treated with kindness."

"I'm guessing your talking about the Subjects." He clarified. "I've known Ganju for a while now."

"I didn't realise you guys knew each other."

"He's a nice guy actually, once you get past his rough exterior." She shot Hanataro a skeptical look. "I think he can look past the number and label they stuck you with."

"Now that's funny." She crossed her arms and snorted softly. "When we first met he insulted me for being a Subject."

"That's just Ganju. He does that with most people but once he talks to you properly and spends time with you he relates himself and takes time to understand your past and you as a person." 4-9-6 watched the expressions change on the young man's face. She found it interesting to see the range he was showing while talking about a man she didn't even know he knew. "He told me once that he had an older brother who was a Lieutenant for the Court Guard Squads. He died for them so now Ganju's got a defence mechanism so he won't get hurt again."

"I guess we're more alike than I thought."

"Have you ever lost anyone?"

"Yes. A lot of us fell as you hunted us."

She really shouldn't have said anything or perhaps she should have dodge the answer. Hanataro no looked like he was a rabbit caught in the crossfire's and didn't know what to do. The rare pang of guilt in her chest hit her hard as she watched his eyes tear up and his body begin to quake. The atmosphere became tense and cold immediately as neither one of them knew what to do next. What happened then was probably one of the biggest surprise she'd experienced. Hanataro was the first to break the silence, he still shook and sniffed back the scared tears but he continued with their conversation. Maybe he was having some confidence.

"I would like to say that he bullied me into a corner, but he didn't. He realised that he was asking a lot, that I could get in trouble if the wrong people found out. It's just...I agreed to it because I wanted to. I wanted to help you out." He ended the sentence with a genuine smile.

"You're both stupid idiots!" Her shout made the metal bars in front of her ring out in a dull frequency. He almost tripped over backwards in surprise.

"What?! B-b-but-"

"You didn't have to. I appreciate it though. A lot." She closed her eyes in fraustration but let the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. It was like the beaming smile he then gave her but it was good enough for the soul reaper.

With his new found lightness he opened the cell bars in record time and lead the way out of the cell. They walked down one of the corridors towards the washroom. Honestly, she couldn't tell if it was the same way she'd been taken before, cursing the person who decided that all the corridors should look the same. Hnataro ushered her through one of the many doors and festered towards a box that had been placed on a stool in front of the mirror. He smiled and went back through the door, giving her privacy by closing it behind himself. She looked at and curiousity got the better of her but she decided she should wash first.

Similarly to the first time the Subject enjoyed to feel of the water and being clean again. She hadn't truely realised how much she smelt nor how dirty she was until that very moment as the clothes were peeled off and she felt sorry for those who had been around her and were force to experience it. They scrubbed themselves clean until their body was bright pink. Only when the water started getting cold did she wrap a towel around herself and kneel down next to the mysterious box. It wasn't anything special however as she lifted the lid she had to stiffle a gasp.

It was of simple design and yet the smooth crisp lines flowed down to pool on the floor. The wide sleeves looped low and the soft fabric hung delicately on the shoulders, crossing over at the front to create a small 'v'. It directed attention to a woman's hidden secrets as a temptation, leaving it to the viewer's imagination. It was tapered at the waist and accentuated by the silk sash holding the kimono together before cascading around the hips and flaring out. A subtle silhouette of the legs made the figure have a lean, refined look which radiated elegance, grace and beauty.

4-9-6 twisted and turned around once she'd slipped the kimono on. It shifted and floated down her body and she ran her fingers over the soft fabric, sighing in happiness. The mirror was small in the washroom but even so she made do with it by wiping the water droplets that were trickling down. She stood back as far as she could and balanced precariously on her toes to make up for her height to she her reflection. The vision of elegance cracked slightly when the reality was presented. The kimono was too large and had obviously been made for someone who had a much larger chest. The sleeves fell beyond her hands and the right side was slowly slipping from her shoulder, showing the very prominent collar bone. Due to her smaller chest she couldn't fill out the top part and far more was on show than would be considered appropriate. She blushed and wilted away from her reflection.

A soft knock sounded from the door and Hanataro's concerned face popped in. His mouth fell into an 'o' as his eyes fell on her disheveled look. The subject rubbed her fingers together in anxiousness and fiddled with the edge of the sleeve.

"It suits you." He smiled brightly.

"I hate when people lie."

"Yeah, it doesn't really fit."

"See!" She through her hands up in dismay.

"You just need to alter it in a few places. And wear it slightly differently from the way it was intentionally designed."

"Huh?"

"Can I come in?" She nodded and he stepped all the way in and closed the door. "It's definitely too long and your chest just doesn't fill it out."

"There's no need to rub salt in the wounds."

"I think I'll be able to help."

The little soul reaper set to work and 4-9-6 watched amazed by what he was doing. He unwound the obi from around her waist, she quickly grabbed the edges of the kimono with a flashed face to stop them flapping apart. The kimono at that moment felt more like a barrier that separated her and the hateful people that surrounded her. Hanataro barely took notice as he focused all his attention on the silk obi he now held delicately in his hands. He slowly and carefully folded it in half along its long edge before flattening it out and draping it in his outstretched arms.

"Can you please hold this." He saw her hesitant gaze and realised suddenly with a deep red face and began stumble. "D-don't worry I'll h-hold it c-closed. I won't see anything. I p-p-promise."

She clenched one hand tightly against the material while the other reached to take the obi. With some careful manoeuvring the two finally managed the exchange of the silk and still kept the kimono closed. The Subject was relieved that she'd managed to keep her dignity. Hanataro, once again, focused on his work and continued with a slight tremble in his hands. He pulled the kimono across tighter and wrapped it around her body further than it was purposed to. Then with a skilled hands he he somehow held the kimono in place and shifted the material around her legs up. She almost dropped the obi to pin the skirt down and stop him pulling it up anymore.

"What are you doing?!"

"I said it was too long so I'm shortening it by folding the material around your hips up to your waist. The obi should hide this and keep it in place." On this one occasion she decided to trust someone. Hanataro folded part of her kimono over to double up it around her waist.

"Place your hand here and hold it up please."

This time they exchanged the obi with more ease and 4-9-6 relaxed her tense shoulders once she was the one holding the kimono closed. The obi was tied neatly round her waist and pulled tightly before being secured with a simple knot at the back. Hanataro then stepped back to see his work but frowned in thought. His eyes brightened a moment later. He gently pulled the opening of the kimono around her neck so they hung off both her shoulders. The second time he looked satisfied and gestured for the Subject to look in the mirror.

Her green eyes widened and lips parted slightly in surprise as she viewed the full transformed kimono.

"Instead of making you fit a kimono that wasn't made for you, I made it so the kimono fits you." Hanataro stated and stood behind her. "The obi is narrower to emphasis your small waist. And the off the shoulder look covers up the excess material that your chest couldn't fill out."

It was true what he said. Before it hung off one shoulder awkwardly but now they were even and gave the illusion that the designer had originally cut it to work that way. The sleeves hung loosely down her arms and fell over her wrists and hands. Although, they worked with now less formal kimono. She appreciated that they also covered up the bruises and saws on her boney wrists caused by the chains. The reflection showed her the small upturn in the corners of her mouth as the previously dishevelled figure now standing before her was something that could be considered pretty.

"Hanataro I don't know what to say. It's wonderful."

"It's n-nothing really."

"What are you talking about? How did you know what to do?"

"Well, I-I am smaller than m-most of my colleagues so I'm use to altering my uniform to fit me." He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

4-9-6 watched in the mirror as he scurried out the door quickly to escape the compliments. She let him go as a way of showing thanks and to save him from his flustering stumbles. She turned back to the mirror to brush up her dried hair and twist it into a low bun; some whips fell loose to framed her face and tickled her neck. Her fingers had worked nimbly from the memory of repeating the same action quickly. They remembered the past, again, and the countless times she'd needed to quickly pull her hair up and away to help out with the child as their mothers worked or completed work herself. Back then she was never sure when she would be needed but had snapped to attention when called. Over time she'd become adapt at holding her locks away without a tie.

The Subject shook her head to stop the images of her past resurfacing and forced her usual plain and emotionless face on.

 _It's time._

* * *

Shuuhei hated to admit it but he'd faultered at first once the door to the washroom finally opened. He'd sent Hanataro in to see what was taking so long and the idiot had stumbled back out a few minutes later. He tripped as he caught his foot and spun face first into the wall opposite the door. It brought a slight smirk from the. Lieutenant but he helped the poor officer up while Renji was still clenching his stomach from his hysterical laughter.

The door creaked up and he turned to look at white fabric. Slowly, he tilted his head from his crouched position to stare up at a beautiful women and could feel his face flush and ears go red. Only after his initial shock did he recognise the cold green orbs boring down into his. He closed his open mouth with a sharp snap and unconsciously shifted his gaze away from the disturbing eyes and stood up straight. Behind Shuuhei Renji whistled low and marvelled at 4-9-6. Shuuhei frowned and chest tightened at the friendly gesture and his friend's open gawking.

"Wow. You look really nice."

"Where did you get the kimono?" The scowling guard asked before the Subject could reply.

"Ganju lent it to me."

"And how did he get it to you?" The thing didn't let anything slip but the shaking figure next to him did give it away. "Let me guess, Hanataro? I don't know if I should be surprised or not."

"Come on, Shuuhei. There's no harm in it." Renji placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I suppose not." He rubbed his cheek with his hand and groaned.

"If anyone mentions anything I'll take the blame." Renji grinned and Shuuhei just grunted in acknowledgement before leading the way down the corridor.

* * *

 **So there you have it! This was an extra long chapter...Maybe an apology. Truthfully this was even longer but I could afford to split it up into two. The next chapter is about the same size as the others. It was written up the same time as this one, I've just got to fill in two small sections and proof read it, but it should hopefully be up sometime this week.**

 **I don't know why this one took so long to write. In fact it was basically complete except for one little part in the middle and some sentces here and there. I just never got round to sitting down properly and getting it done until now. In the end it took me until 2:30am to actually do it and I don't even know what's wrong with me to want to put myself through considering I need to get up early in the morning! I've had no coffee and my eyes are starting to tear up from lack of sleep but I started and couldn't stop until I was done. However this does mean I haven't properly read through the whole thing to check for mistakes. I think I'll do that tomorrow/later today and reupload it if there is anything major. I just wanted to get it done for you as it was the least I could do.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and please review.**

 **17/02/2017**


	10. Festival pt1

**Um...Hello. Again...it's been longer than I promised. Oops. XD**

 **This chapter was originally going to be about 11,000 words like the chapter before but I decided to split it up because I thought it flow better.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

4-9-6 walked next to Hanataro with Hisagi in front and Renji taking up the rear. She set her cold gaze between her guard's shoulder blades. After walking through the almost deserted streets the sounds of crowds and activity started to flood the air around them. They walked around one last corner and met the very edge of the festival. She peeled her eyes away from her criticising gaze and watched as people bustled around one another and the stalls. They noted that everyone was smiling and laughing as they enjoyed themselves and greeted friendly faces. The chatter was almost overwhelming and the warm bodies counteracted the slight chill in the air.

For the most part the group was able to weave their way through without drawing attention to themselves; only a few called out to one of her guards if they knew them. A few inconspicuous glances flicked her up and down but for once she didn't feel the disgusted accompany them.

 _I really do just blend in._

She folded her hands in front and lifted her chin a little higher. It had been a while since she'd gone unnoticed or gawked at like a circus animal.

"Are you enjoying it?" A small voice from next to her asked.

"Yes. Very much so, thank you, Hanataro." She softened her face, the closest to a smile she'd managed recently. He smiled shyly back, looking pleased.

"Hey! Hey, over here!" The subject swivelled her head around and a hand waving madly above the sea of heads caught her attention. It was followed by a beaming face and a body squeezing past a group of tipsy men.

"Ganju?"

"Yeah, that's right. You remember me." The tall man had swapped his medical gown out for a green vest and bandana. "I was wondering when I would see you again."

"I've been...caught up with somethings recently."

"Just say it. Most people have heard about the trouble you and your kind have been causing."

"My _Kind."_ She raised a eyebrow delicately.

"Now, hang on a minute." He became flustered. "You know I didn't mean that as-"

"Ganju. I'm only joking." She smirked and he was visibly relieved. "I know there isn't any bite behind that insult anymore."

"So you do have a humours side."

"Sometimes I do." He laughed deeply.

"I hope to see it more."

"I was hoping I would be able to thank you for the kimono in person." She lifted one of the sleeves.

"Oh that. Yeah it was no trouble. It's my older sis' but it's just been collecting dust inside a cupboard for years now."

"Won't she miss it?"

"I don't think she even remembers it."

"It's beautiful. I'm afraid that this probably isn't the way to wear it through. It's just it didn't fit well and we had to adjust it so it would look at least half decent."

"That'll be because she's got a huge rack." He looked slightly green from saying it.

"She's lucky."

"Perhaps, but then she opens her mouth and ruins everything." He laughed again at his own joke but suddenly flinched and looked around the crowds cautiously. "God, if she heard me saying that I would be a deadman."

"I can keep a secret." The edges of her mouth twitched upwards slightly.

"See if you smiled then you could be the prettiest thing here. The kimono looks beautiful on you." Her face flushed at his kind tone.

"What's going on here?" The two broke from their conversation and turned to their new member. Lieutenant Hisagi had his arms folded and set his scrutinising eyes at Ganju. He in turn gulped loudly.

"Nothing that's illegal or wrong." Ganju replied.

"I didn't ask if it was illegal. What are you doing here?"

"You want to know why we're talking? Am I right?"

"Yes." The direct answer shocked the Subject.

"Why can't I?"

"Because I said so."

"I call bullshit, and you know it."

"Very well." She noticed the muscles in Hisagi's jaw tighten. He really didn't like being put in his place. It was a rare sight but she basked in it when it occurred.

"Oh which reminds me." Ganju turned back to her. "My family are doing the fireworks later. You should stick around to watch them."

She blinked and slowly the pieces fitted together. His surname and the information her guard had given her a few days earlier about the festival connected together.

"Of course. You're part of the Shiba clan."

"You bet I am." He held a smug expression and rubbed a finger under his nose. "We have the best fireworks around."

"So I've be told."

"Will you watch them then?" She hesitated and looked at Hisagi who'd been silently listening the two of them. His curt nod of approval was all she needed.

"Alright."

"Excellent! I can recommend a good spot to watch them from." He pointed towards the west, where the sun was slowly setting. It's soft globe was just peaking above the rooftops now. "On the other side of the river gives a clear view of them and you can sit on the river bank."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"I've got to go now. I'm glad I managed to catch you while you were here."

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you around."

 _I doubt I'll be around long enough to._ Her face softened in sadness and she felt a small pang in her chest as Ganju was absorbed back into the crowds. She pushed it away and turned back to her guard.

"I hope you remember that spot."

* * *

The subject felt eyes on her when the hairs on her neck stood on end. She surveyed the crowds around them but not a single head was turned towards her. Then, just as she was about to concentrate on the book Hanataro was trying to show, her eyes locked onto a pair half hidden in the shadows of the shop opposite. The sign stated it was a tavern. Outside it had a seating area underneath a canopy where patrons could sit at tables and be merry or converse while eating and drinking. One such drink was hovering at the lips of the man who was watching her. He lounged casually on his chair with one leg propped up in front and one arm rested on the table. His brown hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and a pink kimono draped over his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Hanataro's voice crashed through and her eyes broke the connection.

"Sorry?"

"Are you alright? You were looking off into the distance."

"Yeah. I...never mind." She paused and gestured to the book in his hands. "You were saying?"

"It doesn't matter, it's just a book. Are you sure there's nothing wrong? You've been distracted for a while now."

"It's just I can-I can feel someone watching me." She gripped his forearm as she muttered and flickered her eyes around for any other straying eyes.

"W-w-where?" Hanataro swung round wildly and started shaking.

"Don't look obvious!" She flinched and quickly lowered her voice. "They're over there."

He followed her pointed finger.

"That's Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the Eighth Division. And that's Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the Thirteenth Division." The subject watched as Kyoraku had turned away from her when his white haired companion gestured wildly at him to catch his attention.

"Do you think we could move along?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I really don't like that he's staring." She cringed.

 _It's like he can look right through me._ Her spine shivered and she scrunched her nose.

"Have you offended him?"

"No! Why would you say that?"

"Well, y-your rep-putation is-"

"You're right." She sighed. "But I definitely couldn't have had the chance to irritate or offended him if I've never met him before."

"Shall w-we go?"

"I'm sorry I snapped. You don't have to panic." She forced her voice to level out and it seemed to reassure the worried soul reaper.

The pair made their way back to the others however the Subject kept glancing back at the man. By now his attention had been completely occupied by his white haired companion. At the last moment he turned back to, their eyes locked again and he raised his cup towards her. Her face flushed and heart beat raced. Quickly, she turned away.

She saw Hisagi up ahead looking at writing equipment. But no Renji.

"Where's Renji?" She asked once she reached them.

"He discovered the fighting rings and decided he wanted to have a shot at them." He placed the equipment back down.

"They have those at a _festival?"_

"Why are you so surprised? Half the people here are soul reapers." Her eye twitched at his tone.

"I thought he'd been ordered to watch me."

She only just caught the slight hesitation. She doubted if it she wasn't watching closely she would have missed his sharpened breathing, flared nostrils and twitch in his fingers.

"I'm sure the two of us can cover his job until he gets back." He recovered just as quickly, then eyed her suspiciously. "I don't expect you to try anything."

"I hope I won't disappoint."

"I suppose we can wait by the ring until he's finished if you're that worried." He jested with her.

"I never thought you would consider my feelings."

"Don't get the wrong idea." The Lieutenant turned away with a sneer. "Let's go."

 _What are you hiding?_ She narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"I thought he'd been ordered to watch me."

He hesitated. He hesitated for a few seconds too long and he knew 4-9-6 saw it.

 _Damn._

The truth was he'd allowed Renji to go because he knew that there were five other guards on the same street watching and the rest were with in a 60 meter radius and on full alert. He wanted to hit himself for his slip up. Not only had he cornered himself into it but he never should have let Renji go. He should have realised that the Subject would pick up on something like that. He needed to stop underestimating them.

The Lieutenant worked his thoughts quickly into an excuse.

"I'm sure the two of us can cover his job until he gets back. I don't expect you to try anything."

"I hope I won't disappoint."

"I suppose we can wait by the ring until he's finished if you're that worried."

"I never thought you would consider my feelings." He felt the muscles in his face twitch in annoyance. The thing always had a comeback or comment.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Let's go"

By this time the crowds had grown thicker so they were jostled as they pushed their way through the crowd. Shuuhei kept a constant eye on the blonde locks behind him that were only just visible among the bodies. He really didn't feel that he would be in the mood to explain how he lost the Subject to Captain Kurotsuchi. Suddenly, they stumbled forwards as someone behind them knocked everyone over to get across. Their head collided with his back and he stiffened.

"Sorry."

"Come on." Instead of dashing off and watching 4-9-6 struggle to keep up he pulled them closer to his side, holding them there while using his other arm to guide them through.

"But Hanataro-"

"Will keep up."

* * *

4-9-6 watched, fascinated, as Renji evaded kicks and punches with more grace and skill than she thought he possessed. Even with her small amount of knowledge of fighting she could tell his style was raw and powerful but still refined in places for deadly accuracy. The grin on his face showed his love for pushing himself and his opponents to their limits; risking it all. All around her the crowds cheered and served out names and encouraged those in the ring.

"What is someone like yourself doing here?" A masculine voice came from next to her. She barely heard it above the ruckus of the crowd but it was enough to catch her attention.

Her breath hitched at the sight of Captain Kyoraku standing there. He watched the ring with bored eyes and hands folded into the sleeves of his kimono.

"Watching the match, like everyone else here." She decided to be cooperative but kept a cool tone.

"Good answer. Not too short nor too detailed to show you're lying." He turned his head towards her at an angle. "Or that you're hiding something."

"I have nothing to hide and haven't lied either." She kept her face plain and towards the ring.

"Is that so?" He muttered.

"You're Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, aren't you?"

"So the little lady knows my name. May I ask for yours?"

"I don't think you need to know that information."

"But you know mine." The comment came out as whine.

"I tend to like to know the name of those who stalk me."

"Stalk you? What strange lies escape that mouth of yours."

"You were watching me earlier. Then you end up here at the exact same time as me." This time she looked directly at him with cold eyes. "Anyone else would say _you've_ got something to hide."

"Nope. I'm merely a spectator."

"To the fight? If not I would ask _you_ what you were doing here."

"Although I must admit they're fight well in there it's not them who hold my attention." His voice deepened and he leaned closer. "It's you."

It require a lot of effort not to scoot back at the Captain's creepiness. She schooled her features into a neutral expression instead of scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"I would watch who you say that to. Someone might interpret that in the wrong way." He pulled back in surprise. Then rubbed the back of his head and had the decency to look sheepish.

"What I meant was you interest me."

"That still sounds weird."

"Just work with me here, alright." He sighed.

"Fine, I'll play. You find interest in someone who's just part of the crowd and with nothing to hide? How dull must your life be." She huffed slightly.

The Subject turned back towards the fight. The red headed Lieutenant had thrown his opponent into the ropes that surrounded the ring. He granted on impact and the crowd next to it shot back in surprise. Almost immediately they shoved him back in where he stumbled while wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. He charge and the two went back to throwing punches.

"It isn't dull all the time I'll have you know."

"Is that right."

"Sometimes something unusual or extraordinary appears."

"Am I unusual or extraordinary then?"

"I haven't made up my mind."

"Then what am I doing to hold your _attention_?"

"I'm intrigued as to what you're hiding."

"I have nothing to-"

"To hide. You already said. Unfortunately I found something out about you."

"And that would be?"

"You're a Test Subject."

The words shattered the atmosphere around her. The loud nosies of the crowds became distant as she breathed in sharply and seized up. She felt her heart jump start an eyes widen in panic. They'd been so careful not to draw attention to themselves and yet there was someone who had still seen through the disguise. Were her people so different from the rest of them that no matter where they went they would always stand out?

"How?" The words brushed past her lips softly.

"It's obvious when you know what to look for. I could see it back when I was in the tavern. You stuck out like a saw thumb among the crowd. I saw you instantly."

"I do-I do have permission to be here." She swallowed down her dry throat. "I'm not breaking any rules."

"I doubt that you would risk escaping to a place surrounded by civilians and crawling with soul reapers. That Mayuri is a scary one at the best of times."

"Even if I did I wouldn't get far. The device around my wrist tracks me and can immobilise the wear at a command." She gently ran a finger along the cold metal and shivered. It was scary how accustomed she'd gotten to the thing.

"Speaking from experience are you?"

"And if I was?" She sneered and forced her hand away from the device.

"No need to get defensive. The Captains have all heard about your little failed escape." He chuckled softly and made her bristle. "Captain Mayuri was seething when you did although became quite gleeful when he discovered his device worked so well."

"Why did you follow me? Was it to torment me like so many others have already done." She couldn't help but snap.

"Not at all. It's because there's still something I'm confused about."

"I don't see what it could be. You seem to know a lot about me for someone who only had a single glance."

"I want to know why a simple Test Subject has guards following their every move. To me that screams there's something else going on."

"It's a precaution. It was the only way they would agree to let me out. Hisagi and Hanataro are with me right now and Renji is the third."

"I'm not talking about them." He chuckled at her confused expression. "You really don't know. There are at least six others watching right now that I can see; probably some more further away as well."

"Where?"

"Don't alert them. I don't think you were supposed to know you were being followed."

"Why did you tell me?"

"As I said. I want to know why a simple Test Subject requires to be watched closely by so many guards."

"I don't know."

"Hmmm. Perhaps not, but keep it in mind." He turned away.

"You're leaving?"

"I've already stayed too long. They'll get suspicious soon. I'd prefer to stay away from any dealings with Division Twelve."

4-9-6 could no longer concentrate on the match in front of her and stared ahead, completely unfocused. There were others watching her and she hadn't known. She abruptly became very aware and self conscious, suddenly felt like a hundred pairs of eyes burning into her. The crowd jostled her once more as Renji pinned his opponent to the ground for the win. It became harder to breath, she couldn't think straight with the confined space. As quickly as she could she wiggled her way around large frames and swinging arms to get further away from the ring. Her heart raced faster as she realised she had no idea were Hanataro or Hisagi were; swivelling around to try and spot a familiar pair of steel grey eyes or purple locks.

 _There!_

A tall figure stood just sticking out from behind a nearby stall. The rigid stance and purple spikes brought a sigh of relief from her. She stumbled over and reached her hand out towards his forearm to gain his attention.

"I couldn't find you."

He turned and her heart sank. It was not the cold eyes she'd grown accustom to looking back but the hazel eyes of a stranger. Now she was closer she could see that this was not her guard. This man was too short and face too square. Although she could feel the muscles under her hand they weren't the lean muscles Hisagi had, nor did he wear his hair in quite the same style. He was a little paler too and supported a larger nose. It was also clearer that he was not wearing the soul reaper uniform, just a plain black kimono.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry, I've got the wrong person." She turned to leave but was stopped by a hand gripping her arm.

"Are you lost?"

"N-no. I'm fine."

"You know, you're kind of cute." The stranger leered closer.

"Can you let go. I have somewhere to be."

"Don't be shy, we can go round together."

"I think I'll pass." She struggled to push his hand away and he only gripped harder.

"It'll be fun. I promise."

"You're starting to hurt me."

"There's no need to run." He yanked her closer to his chest and trapped her there.

"Let go of their arm." The two looked at a scowling Lieutenant.

"Hey, man. I'm sorry. I didn't realise she was your girl." The creep visibly panicked and slowly edged away. She finally snatched her arm back and cradled it to her chest.

"Get out of my sight." Hisagi growled. Not needing to be told again the man shot off around the corner and as far away from the pissed of guard as possible.

"I was trying to find one of you."

"Don't wonder off then."

"I didn't mean to."

"Just stick close. Renji's finished now so we can move on."

They made their way round the edge of the crowd that surrounded the ring to get to the back where participants were waiting. Renji was sat on one of the chairs and she saw Lieutenant Izuru Kira congratulating him and laughing. They noticed them heading over and the blond man leaned closer to briefly mention something before leaving. Hanataro, too was already back there, offered some water to the sweating Renji who happily accepted it and gulped it down.

"You'll throw up if you drink too fast." Hisagi commented, bemused.

"Shut up. I don't need a mother." Renji looked at her and smiled. "Did you see me?"

"Yeah, it was an interesting match."

"Did you see me win?" He grinned cheekily.

 _Crap. I was a little distracted by the Captain._ She didn't have time to reply.

"No need to show off. Everyone saw it." Renji deflated slightly at Hisagi's words.

"I think you deserved the win. The crowd seemed to enjoy it a lot too." At her words he puffed his chest out and looked smug again.

"I do try to please them and give them a show." They all laughed but Hisagi only smiled and rolled his eyes. "Which reminds me; some of the crowd were placing bets and I got a cut of the winnings. Do you want to head to the stalls again? I mean I have nothing else to use it on."

"You could save it or invest it." Next to her the scowling guard muttered.

"And be a boring snob. What do you say Hanataro, do you wanna go?" Until this point the smaller soul reaper and guard had remained silent. The three pairs of eyes that pin pointed on him made his face burst into a brilliant shade of red.

"I d-don't m-mind." The answer didn't satisfy the red head whose eyes burned deeper. "I t-think...please stop staring at me! I can't stand it!"

The poor young man shrieked and shook where he stood.

"Okay it's settled. Let's go."

 _I wouldn't call that settled._ The subject thought awkwardly. The upbeat Renji hopped up from his perch and led the way.

That was how their small group ended up wondering up and down the rows of stalls. They'd gathered a small collection of items, ranging from food, healing potions and the writing set Hisagi had been looking at earlier. All the items were bought by her guards as she'd politely refused to buy anything; stating she simply didn't want it nor need it. The truth was she honestly didn't know if she would have been allowed to keep whatever thing it was.

The stall they had momentarily stopped at was a clothing and fabrics stall. It was quiet large and stretched far back from the entrance. She watched, amused, as Renji attempted to wrap a royal purple fabric around himself in a toga style and raised his nose into the air.

"I am Emperor Abarai. I command thee to fetch my fluffy slippers." He mocked.

"What about me? I am a silent and deadly ninja." Hanataro balanced on one leg with his arms in the air. He'd wrapped a head scarf around his face to imitate a mask.

The two soul reapers mucked around more with the fabrics before deciding to actually take some into the changing rooms to try on. It occurred to her that her third guard had remained where he was with his arms folded.

"Are you not looking?"

"It's not really my sort of thing." He replied and she shrugged before stepping into the stall a little further to browse.

 _Damn, some of_ _these things are expensive._

She flinched as she read the price tag of a particularly nice scarf, being extra careful to place it back down. She turned away from the display and crashed straight into another person.

"Excuse me. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Oh my." A feminine voice replied. 4-9-6 was eye level with a very generous chest which bounced in her face as the person spoke.

"Rangiku, why did you stop?" A different voice called out from behind the person she'd bumped into.

"Sorry Captain. Look it's that Subject I was telling you about." They grabbed the figure behind them and pulled them around. "Hi, what a coincidence meeting you here."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, it's nice to see you again"

"Rangiku, please. The formality makes me sound old." The woman insisted with a smile. "I nearly didn't recognise you dressed like that."

"I'm only borrowing it I'm afraid."

"You pull it off well. It takes away from your flat chest."

"Excuse me!"

"Don't worry. I'm only teasing." The ginger flapped her hand around and giggled lightly.

"Not everyone has your figure."

"Are you kidding?! When I sleep on my front I almost suffocate myself." Rangiku's mouth ran words off at a 100 miles per second but most went unnoticed by the Subject who could only stand there and take the verbal abuse, much to the amusement it seemed of Rangiku's companion. She knew the busty woman didn't mean any harm but decided to step in and cut her rant off quickly.

"Are you enjoying the festival?"

"Oh certainly, aren't we Captain?"

It finally caught the Subject's attention that the figure yanked forwards was indeed wearing the Captain's white robe. His hair was pure white, like fresh snow and his eyes a cool turquoise. But he was so...short.

"You're a Captain?" The words slipped out.

"Of course." He huffed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're so...so-"

"Little? Yeah, he really is." Rangiku jumped in.

"Rangiku." The Captain's face twitched in annoyance and he warned her in a stern voice.

"Sorry Captain, but it's true. You'll always be short, even when you're old and start to go bald. Then people will be able to spot your bald patches and call you out on them."

"Rangiku."

"No wonder people mistake you for a child."

"Rangiku."

"Although you're white hair can make you look like an old man."

"Rangiku!"

"There's no need to get grumpy, Captain."

"Please, I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"Oh, how rude of me." The busty Lieutenant finally turned back to the Subject. "This is my Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"I apologise for calling you short." She lowered her head slightly.

"I accept your apology."

"You know you're actually smaller than him." Rangiku pointed out.

"Perhaps you could learn some manners from this one. Stop that, you look like an idiot." Captain Hitsugaya's eye twitched violently as Rangiku leaned back and tried to judge their heights next to one another.

"I don't want to hold you up, so I should get going."

"Must you leave so soon?" Rangiku sighed dramatically and crossed her arms under her chest, lifting it up and making it even more prominent.

"Let them leave. You're scaring them." Her Captain snapped. 4-9-6 laughed nervously as she edged away from the bickering couple.

"I'm just going to go." She muttered but neither of them noticed.

"Are you alright?" Hisagi asked once she returned.

"Um, yeah. Rangiku was just in there with a Captain."

"A Captain?!"

"He was quite short. I never would have thought he really was one."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya. Don't call him short, it's disrespectful."

"Ah but you knew it was him just from the description of short."

"Just be careful what words you let slip through."

"We're done." Renji strode out at that precious moment and ended their conversation.

"Did you find anything?" Hisagi asked.

"A few things." He held up a small parcel in his hands. "Hanataro's just paying for his."

Once Hanataro joined them they were back to walking among the stalls. It wasn't too long when Renji walked away smug and very pleased with himself. After an endless amount of persuading and pursuing he finally managed to get the Subject to let him buy something. His winning statement of the argument had been 'it makes me feel so guilty when we all have stuff and you have nothing'. He'd claimed his victory in the form of a packet of sweets since she'd blatantly refused anything expensive but that was enough for him. With a small white and pinked striped bag held in her hand she turned away to follow the beaming Renji. Except, as she turned cotton candy was shoved in her face. At least that's what she thought it was until it was peeled away to reveal a small round face of a little girl underneath bubblegum pink hair. This face stared at her curiously with a pout and left her little room, forcing her to lean back slightly to regain some personal space.

"Kenny who's this?" The little girl questioned which drew out a low laugh from behind her.

"Why do you ask when are already up in their face? It's rude to do that to someone you don't know."

A large hand that belonged to a man patted the pink hair on her head and drew her back and away from 4-9-6's face. Not for the first time that day she was startled to come face to face with someone else she recognised. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki stood before her with the little girl sitting precariously on his shoulder.

"I just recognise them that's all."

"They're the Test Subject who was smashed across the head."

"I remember." The dark pink eyes widened as they looked up at her. " _You're_ a Test Subject?"

"Unfortunately." She winced.

"Why's that?"

"I'm sure your Captain can explain." The little girl's straight forward questions were a refreshing changed to the usual way most bashed around the sensitive subject. It still made the Subject feel a little uncomfortable.

"But don't you have super human reflexes and other powers?"

"It's not quite like that. We don't have powers. It's our DNA that makes us special."

"How's that?" Taken aback, again, by an unusual response it took her a few moments to ponder a reply.

"It's hard to describe. Basically it's in our blood. Every single person has codes that make them up but part of my people's code is written differently to yours."

"I think I understand." She tilted her head to the side and let her pink locks flick around. "So why didn't you get out the way of the bowl. If you have super human power it would have been easy. Even academy students could have dodged that."

 _Not powers. Oh well._

"I just didn't notice I suppose."

"Don't lie." The guff voice of Kenpachi spoke up finally and pin pointed her with a lazy glare. "She did it for you, Yachiru. If she'd dodged it would have hit you. Be more aware next time, okay?"

"Okay." Once more she turned to the Subject. "Thank you, Lady."

"No problem." Her voice quiet and over powered by the crowds as she watched their retreating backs.

"Don't get use to having your private chats with Captains." Hisagi singled up to her and leaned in close with a warning look. She brushed his comment off.

"Have the others run off again?"

"They should really remain at their posts."

"Oh let them have their fun." She cocked her eyebrow in a teasing manor.

"You sound like a mother hen." He sounded amused for once.

"I've had enough practise at it."

"Before they captured you?"

"Obviously. It's not like I cluck around the prison guards." Her statement brought out an eye roll from him. "The children at my village sometimes needed to be looked after if their parents were busy."

"Were there many children."

"Yeah, but a lot had become teenage by the time you found the majority of us. My friend, Hiroshi, had a huge family. I would usually help him with his younger brother."

"Hiroshi?"

"That's right, you don't know." She muttered under her breath. "Kenpachi was the one I talked to about Hiroshi and my village."

"You call him Kenpachi?"

"Yeah, he asked me to. Why?"

"It's a little informal for a Captain."

"He's an informal guy." She wasn't sure if he was satisfied with her answer or just chose to ignore it but he continued on.

"Why did you two talk about your past?"

"He asked." She gave a casual shrug. "Is it a crime?"

"No." He pinned her with his gaze out of the corner of his eye. "You never did inform me what his little visit with you in the cells consisted of?"

"Um...I think we mainly talked about Hiroshi. But he also came to thank me." That gained a raised eyebrow from him so she elaborated. "For getting hit on the head."

"Why am I surrounded by people who are clearly deranged?"

"Don't people surround themselves with those most like themselves?" She couldn't help let the sneaky comment out to see what reaction she would get.

"Watch it."

"Maybe."

"So tell me the real reason the Captain thanked you."

"No, seriously that was it!"

"It can't be." He halted in his steps which made her stop and turned to him as well.

"He seems to have it in his head that I took the hit so the bowl wouldn't hit Yachiru instead."

"Hold on, you purposely let the bowl smash against your head?" He pointed a finger at her and the muscles around his mouth started to twitch into growl.

"As I said it's what he believes." She backed away and kept a calm expression.

"Did you?" He stepped with her.

"I don't know. Did I?" She flashed a quick smirk and turned to continue walking as if nothing had happened.

"Wait. Did you?" His voice called from behind her. To her glee his voice stated to sound a little desperate as she continued moving. "Tell me. Do you you know how much paperwork that caused me?!"

"You'll get over it!"

"Get back here!"

"Come on. Keep up, you're lagging."

It was easy enough for him to use his longer legs to stride over. His face showed he was fuming but the slight shine in his eyes and tightness around his mouth gave away the smile he was suppressing. They continued with their walk in silence until her guard broke it again with another serious question.

"How much of your past did you disclose to the Captain?"

"Not a whole lot. I think it was just Hiroshi really."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

"I need to know what you've said to people. As your guard I need to make sure you don't discuss information about the experiments, even if the information you know is limited. That includes information about your past since others may want to know more about all of you to conduct research of their own."

She could read between his words and knew what he wanted of her. It was his duty he put first. Always.

"I talked about my village and a little about my friendship with Hiroshi."

"Your village? Did you disclose the location?"

"No. I mentioned that it was surrounded by a forest but nothing else. I wouldn't matter anyway since it was burnt to the ground a long time ago." She forced the lump in her throat down and the memories of the raging fire away. She wanted to move away from that part of her past so steered the conversation away. "Back then I ended up spending more time at Hiroshi's house than my own. His family basically scooped me up into theirs. I might as well have been adopted by them. Figuratively speaking."

"You sound close."

"And you sound surprised. We, too, can have families. Even if we're not related by blood the bonds we make are some of the strongest. For generations our kind only had each other and we grew up as missed matched families" She spoke quietly. "I don't know if you would understand."

"Don't judge me when you don't know a thing." Hisagi's cold tone took her aback and immediately her defence kicked in as she snapped.

"I could say the same thing about you."

"I was an orphan." Those four words rendered her defences useless and her stunned. "My comrades are my family now."

"I didn't know."

"It's not uncommon among the ranks."

"I guess that can be expected. What with the wars and battles at the moment. The death count seems to be getting higher."

"At the moment it's because of Sosuke Aizen. He's an Ex-captain from Division Five."

"Yeah, I think most civilians know his name by now." She frowned and couldn't help but ask, "Is he really that strong?"

"I don't think the Court Guard Squad would want people fearing him even more by knowing his strength."

"Yet who would I be able to tell?" Her words made him think and after a moment more of hesitation he replied.

"He's strong. One of the strongest Captains we've ever had."

"Is that why the freaky Captain is doing experiments?"

The nickname for Captain Kurotsuchi made him smirk slightly. It appeared that the rest of the Court Guard Squad thought similarly to her when it came to him.

"Truthful, I don't know much about the experiments. The guards were only told the briefest details so we would be able to complete our duties. The Division is keeping most of the facts hushed at the moment."

"Great, we don't even know what we're getting ourselves into." The comment was more for her as a joke than him.

"Is your friend here as well?"

"Hiroshi? Yeah. I only saw him briefly, about the same time you became my guard."

"Is he the one with that mop of ginger hair?" Hisagi ruffled his hair in addition to his comment. The messy locks suited him and the Subject turned away sharply at the thought.

"Yep. That's him."

"What about his family?"

 _His family?_ Our _family._

Her hands tightened into fists. The pain of her nails cutting into her palms barely registered but the physical pain was better than the emotional pain. Thoughts of them always brought a wave of grief over her and she wanted nothing more than to wail in pain. She focused on the blood trickling down and mixing with the sweat that was clamming up her palms.

A hand shook her shoulder and brought her back. Hisagi's voice snapped her out of her phase and until then she hadn't realised she'd stopped in the middle of the street again. He sounded confused.

"Subject?"

"Dead. They're all dead."

And with that she shrugged his hand off and moved away silently, with slightly hunched shoulders. All she wanted was to shrink back into the shadows and curl up into a ball; for the first time she missed and craved the solitary confinement her cell at Division Twelve provided her with. She didn't register if Hisagi was following her and kept moving.

* * *

 **I think I'll probably stop saying exactly when the next chapters will come out because knowing me I won't stick to them. However, the next one is finished since was originally part of this chapter and that will be let out later this week. The chapter after that is also almost complete but I'm going to hold that one back. Mwhaha.**

 **After that I'm not sure since I have important exams starting soon but then I'll have a load of free time during the Summer.**

 **I hope everyone's enjoying Eurovision if they're watching or whatever you'd going instead.** **Leave a review as always.**

 **13/05/2017**


	11. Festival pt2

**Okay, so here's the second part, although it's smaller than previous chapters. Thanks to those following and even though it's short please enjoy.**

 **Just listening to songs on youth but I'm letting them play on a playlist and it's surprising how many old (a two years ago is old now) songs I've forgotten about. I still love them though ^_^**

 **Please R &R.**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Shuuhei watched the white kimono drift away ahead of him. The Subject's words left him shocked and disturbed.

He'd realised quickly that they'd stopped and were no longer paying attention to their surroundings. The two of them began to get jostled and some annoyed glances were shot their way as the crowds tried to bend around them. He sent apologetic looks at them and tried to snap the Subject back to conscious thoughts. He'd called a few times but no reaction at all. He delayed for a moment before he carefully placed his hand on their shoulder and shook. It was like they suddenly clicked on and the green eyes snapped to his. He would never forget the range of emotions that swam in those depths; anger, hate, despair, loneliness, distrust, fear, pain, love, pride...and grief. It was that which hit him the hardest. He'd seen it so often in the faces of his men after losing a comrade but _this_ was different and it unnerved him as to why.

Before he lost them among the condensing crowd he shot off after them. He could think about what happened later but for now he had to put his job first and concentrate on that. With out the others near them it was up to him to keep track of the Subject.

"Hey you there!" A shout called from just off to the side. "Why don't you try and win something for your sweetheart?"

"Excuse me?"

He turned and saw an old man sitting at a stall. The old man's knobbly knees stuck out from the hem of his kimono and led down to a pair of battered sandals. Resting against his legs was a crooked walking stick. His face was well worn and wrinkled but tanned to show his time outside. His hair was ashen white and stuck out as wispy waves around his head which was only matched by the small beard that hung from his chin. Shuuhei wanted to say this man was ancient but the spark in his eyes was hard to miss and the coy and mischievous smile settled on his lips.

"Come on. You know you want to."

"I think I'll pass."

"But you'll disappoint her."

"We're not together so it's not really my concern."

The guard wanted to hurry this along. He sent a quick look over to the Subject and made sure they were still close. Damn they were almost to the corner of the street, soon they would be out of sight. His heart jumped for just moment and he tried to keep a calm tone while speaking to the old man. It wouldn't do him any good if a Lieutenant was snapping at a civilian.

"Doesn't seem that way to me." The man shrugged nonchalantly.

"I assure you it is."

Out of the corner his eye he saw the thing bumped into a child and seemed to apologise.

 _They're completely out of it._ He struggled not to roll his eyes.

"With the utmost respect you're a fool." That caught the Soul Reaper's attention and he swung back round.

"I don't think you can insult someone and still be respectful."

"You have a beautiful lady at your side and you say she's not yours."

"Yes."

"So you admit that she's beautiful?!"

"That's not what I said!"

"I might be half deaf but those words won't deceive me."

A large group of rowdy men rounded the corner and and walked down the road. The rest of the crowds split to allow them through and tried to avoid them and their wild gestures. Thankfully that included the Subject as he saw them step to the side and wait until they past. He closed his eyes and let out a tense breath. He still had time.

"Look, I'm sorry but I've really got to go."

"Well you better sort your feelings out soon. Someone like that is going to be snatched up quickly if she isn't already."

"I don't think so." He turned to leave yet was stopped has the man's hand gripped his elbow. He tried to shake him off.

 _What the? Why's his grip so strong?!_

"Why so sure? Or are you jealous?" That made him snort.

"No. The situation is just very complicated."

"Excuses! Be a man. Sweep her off her feet." The old man swung his cane around and the Lieutenant had to duck to avoid a bruised head. "Look at me! If I wasn't so old I would do it myself."

"Old man please help yourself." That time he did receive a whack around the head. He blinked in surprise but didn't have time for anger to set in.

"Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?"

"I say this with the utmost respect but I don't think my relationships are any of your business." He repeated the older man's words through ground teeth as he rubbed his saw head.

"Maybe not. However, I've been watching and whatever you said earlier upset the little lady."

"Do you like listening to others' conversations?"

He remembered the Subject at that moment and dared to steal and quick glance. His heart stopped for a brief moment when he couldn't locate them but almost as quickly he spotted a blur of white moving behind the stalls. It appeared that they'd been forced to stop again as more people pushed through. That had slowed their journey , he could maybe still make it.

"I maybe be old but I can't stand by and watch a lady be sad. Youngsters these days are so selfish."

"I wouldn't really call them a lady." He let the words slip out and was rewarded with a disgruntled look and tut.

"You have balls don't you?!" The words startled some mothers nearby who blushed and covered their children's ears before shepherding them away. Shuuhei wanted to groan. "Admit your mistake and take a small blow to your ego. Then she'll look at you differently."

"Fine! Alright I'll do it." His limit had been reached and he realised that only way to shake the man off was to agree. He knew he would probably regret it but for now it was the only solution and he would deal with the consciences when they arose. He hated doing that although realised he'd being to doing it more and more since the experiments had been announced.

"That's the spirit." The old man turned away.

"Grumpy grouch." Shuuhei allowed himself to mutter under his breath.

* * *

"Run off again and I'll personally handcuff you to your cell."

4-9-6 was yanked back sharply as a hand restrained her wrist. She snapped out momentarily from her daze to snarl behind.

"Excuse me?!" Hisagi loomed over her small frame and blocked some of the light from the surrounding lanterns. She tried to wriggle her wrist free and hissed as his grip tightened.

"Don't just disappear into the crowd." He shook her body harshly as he spat out his words. A small whimper escaped her lips when her poor wrist was twisted into an uncomfortable position. She tried more urgently to ply it away and only after a few more moments of tension did his hold loosen. He didn't let go entirely and it was still a firm grip but she could feel the blood pumping through her veins again; the throbbing a comforting distraction from the warm body that was too far into her personal space.

The Subject tried to tug away again but with little success. All it earned her was a quick squeeze of the guard's fingers to reminder her that although it had loosened it did not mean he'd let go. She shot a hated gaze down at his fingers and suppressed a groan when she saw some bruises already blooming from underneath his fingertips. As she looked down light reflected of a piece of metal in the other hand of her guard. Hoping to not draw anymore attention she leaned around slightly to have a closer look.

It was a small hair pin.

It was shape like a spider lily flower with small tender petals which blazed in a red that she'd only ever seen on the real flowers themselves. There was one main one surrounded by a fewer smaller ones that had yet to fully blossom and some dainty vines made from a gold metal intertwined among them. The pin itself was also made up of the same gold metal and doubled as the stem for the flower.

"What's that?"

"This?" He brought it closer.

"Yeah."

There was only a minor twitch in his fingers around her tender wrist but she felt it as if it was a bolt of electricity running up her whole arm. Hisagi looked at the pin in his hand. The movement drew the Subject's attention and she missed the blush that tainted his cheekbones. He grunted and looked away before thrusting it into her face, causing her to scoot back, as much as her bound wrist allowed, in fear of her eye being skewered.

"I...well...it's yours."

"Mine?"

"I hate repeating myself. Do you want it?" He growled.

"Why?"

"I don't have to explain myself." He remarked in disgust.

"I want to know that it's not stolen. For all I know you could have abused some poor person to take it."

The words didn't sit nicely with her guard and 4-9-6 could tell by the way his nose scrunched up and anger flared through his eyes. It brought her a small amount of pleasure to see the inner battle rage quickly in his mind. She didn't think he would take the hit to his ego but to rectify it he would have to explain himself, something he distressed doing with her. Either way she gained the upper hand.

"It's an annoying story and I'm afraid it would give me a migraine to explain it. Simply put it involved an old man with a walking stick who had the urge to use said stick as a way to leave me with a concussion. Old bugger was persistent that I win it and wouldn't let me go until I did. I didn't want to risk me neck with Division Twelve if I lost their Subject so I just gave him what he wanted. Now, if you hadn't been away in that empty head of yours and tried to run away I wouldn't have need to."

She ignored that he'd insulted her and accused her of running but instead blinked in surprise.

"You won it?"

"Stop asking questions. It's annoying." He muttered but quickly looked horrified as she leaned closer. He moved back. "What are you doing?"

"Do you want me to take it or not?" With that she cut his reply by plucking the pin out of his fingers and sliding it into her hair.

She raised an eyebrow at his silence and a small smirk quipped the edge of her mouth at the bitterness raining down on her from his glare.

Remembering the pink stripy bag of sweets in her hand she popped one of them in her mouth and sighed in bliss. They tasted so good.

* * *

 _"What kind of sweets do you like?"_

 _"I'm not too fussed."_

 _Renji had stopped their group as they passed a street stall selling desserts and sweets. The Subject's green eyes had widened as they beheld the scrumptious pastries and cakes. The smell of them made her mouth water and her empty stomach began to protest. Fortunately, the merry shouts and laughter from around them covered up the loud noises escaping. She thought about how long it had been; it had definitely been too long since she'd had a proper meal let alone a warm one. The apple pie close to her looked so inviting and she could practically see the warmth rising from it._

 _"Do you want to have that one?"_

 _"What?" It pained her to remove her gaze and look at Renji, to find him grinning from ear to ear. "No, I'm fine."_

 _"Oh, please. You're basically drawling over it."_

 _"Was not." 4-9-6 felt her cheeks burst into flames and she purposefully moved away from the pie._

 _"Sure." He rolled his eyes. "What about some sweets instead?"_

 _"I don't have any money."_

 _"I'll pay." He burst out in excitement. He really did seem like a happy puppy and she felt like she was kicking him by saying no._

 _"You really don't have to."_

 _"Yes I do! Now choose which one you want." He commanded her and swept his arm over the selection. The desserts had looked gorgeous but the sweets were amazing. There were so many and stacked so higher they looked like they might topple over any seconded._

 _"There's so many. How...How do I decide?"_

 _"Come on. You must prefer one."_

 _"Truthfully, I never really had sweets growing up. Well, we did but my people had our own."_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"Seriously?" The expression on her face fitted her sarcastic tone. But the red head frown in confusion. "Yes, Renji, we just casually walked into villages and districts to buy sweets. It's not like we were being hunted or anything."_

 _"Oh! I see your point." He rubbed the back of his head which she'd noted was a habit he did when he was nervous, embarrassed or flustered. "Well, what did you like? Maybe there's one here that's similar to the ones you use to have."_

 _"I suppose I liked the pear flavoured hard boiled sweets."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Is that weird?"_

 _"No, not at all. Just unusually. Hmmm...let's see. There!" Renji pointed towards a pile and grinned. "These are called pear drops. They're like hard boiled sweets. I can't believe they actually have them, I don't usually see them around."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"The pear extract can be hard to get?"_

 _"It's just pear flavoured though. We use to have many pears, especially in the Autumn. Why don't they just use them."_

 _"I don't know the exact technicalities-"_

 _"Wow, big word." She snickered._

 _"Shut up! As I was saying, I think they use a concentrated version of the juices which takes a lot of time to prepare and can easily go wrong."_

 _"Doesn't that mean they're expensive?"_

 _"Stop worrying about the money. You haven't asked to buy anything else and it makes me feel so guilty when we all have stuff and you have nothing. Do you want some?"_

 _They did look heavenly. The small sweets were split in half with one side a yellow colour and the other red. They weren't the brightest sweets by no means nor the most extravagant but they did look perfect._

 _"Yes please." Her mouth watered, she might have even drawled slightly but she didn't care; she swore the sweets were calling out to her._

 _A grin split across Renji's face and he snapped to attention, taking advantage of the Subject's weakness before she refused again. He turned to the stall owner and waved them over._

 _"Twenty grams please."_

 _The sweets were now carefully wrapped in a pink and white striped bag. She gingerly took them from his outstretched hand._

 _"Thanks Renji."_

 _"You're welcome, it's not much."_

 _"No, I mean for everything you've done. Thanks for getting me here and getting permission to allow me to be able to experience all this."_

 _"That wasn't just me. Shuuhei helped."_

 _"Shuuhei?" A slight frown creased her forehead. It took a few moments longer to recognise the name of her own guard. She was so use to 'Hisagi' or '_ him' _._

 _"Yeah. He really helped me out and worked the hardest."_

 _"Are we talking about the same person here?" The two chuckled softly._

 _"I'm pretty sure we are, I saw him with my own two eyes. I mean I came up with the initial idea but he made it become a reality. He was the one to go round and get permission. He even went to Captain Kurotsuchi to get Division Twelve to allow you to be released outside of your rotation hours. I would be scared shit to go talk to that clown."_

 _"He did that?" Disbelief was written all over face and Renji laughed as he saw it._

 _"You don't believe me? You can ask him, he's right over there." He turned and raised an arm to get the attention of the unsuspecting guard._

 _"No!" He arched an eyebrow in question but she just shook her head and a calmer but determined look flashed in her eyes. "I'll talk to him later."_

* * *

4-9-6 and her stoic guard were walking towards the river. It had been decided but not spoken aloud that they would go to watch the fireworks from the river, just as Ganju had recommended. She remembered her conversation with Renji and while they were alone thought it would be the best time to see what she could get out of the stoic guard.

"I saw a lot of people today."

"I'm not surprised. It is a festival. There are crowds." Hisagi rolled his eyes and said gruffly.

"I don't mean that. A lot of people _I_ _know._ I would say almost everyone I've met from the Court Guard Squads."

"They probably would be at this festival if it was their day off."

"It's just a little odd."

"As I said, they would most likely be here."

"I also saw Captain Shunsui Kyoraku."

"I thought you said you'd seen people you'd met already?"

"So?"

"You've never met him."

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm always with you when you're rotated out. The few times I wasn't I would have heard. How do you even know who he was?" As an after thought added the last part.

"True. It was a few hours ago. I saw him watching me and asked Hanataro who he was, then I saw him again at the ring when we were all seperated. I think he was using the tightly packed crowd to talk to me discreetly."

Silence.

"What did he say?"

"Asked what I was doing there. I said that I was allowed and had permission."

"Hold on. He _knew_ you were a Test Subject?" He'd stopped them and steel eyes bore into her.

"Yeah. Apparently it was obvious to him. He said, if you knew what to look for then I stood out." She muttered the last bit and looked at the ground by her feet.

"So he just questioned you about your reason for being there?" She thought she heard some of the uneasiness knock off in his response. It didn't feel right with her so she decided to push for a little more.

"That's the thing. He came to warn me. I think."

"About?" His quick remark made her hesitate although Hisagi seemed to think it was for a different reason. "Look, it's my job as a guard to know of any threats or reasons why you would step out of line."

"Do you know there are people watching me? Or is it a coincidence that there are so many of the others around?" The words tumbled out in a rush. For the first time she saw him taken aback and stumble over his thoughts. His mouth moved but no words came out. Later she would gleefully relish how she'd made him speechless and savour the face he wore right at that moment in time.

"Just a coincidence. I would know if there are others following us." They weren't convinced if he actually sounded so sure when replying or if it was just her imagining things. She decided to confirm what she already suspected, resolving to get the information she desired from the tight lipped man.

"Then why was the Captain inquiring as to why people were following me? He wanted to know what was so special about me they found it necessary to have so many."

"There isn't anyone tracking you."

"You're a shit liar."

"Watch your tone." His harsh words like acid hissed out and eyes blazed darkly.

"Whatever." She turned her face away from the intense stare but called out as Shuuhei stormed away. "You could at least tell me the truth. I deserve that after all."

"Fine." He spun back with force and shoved his face closer to hers. He spat out his words. "Yes, there were others watching. The three of us knew about them, we were the ones to ask them to do it."

"What?! Why?" He sighed heavily, or was it more of a huff, she couldn't tell anymore when he grew angry. Nevertheless he backed off to a more suitable distance and crossed his arms.

"We knew Division Twelve would never let you out in an area with so many civilians unless you had multiple guards around. So Renji and I agree to compromise by only letting a few of the guards be known to you."

"How many are there?"

"There were twelve in total. Although, I have no idea where they've all gone now."

"Twelve!" That was more than she'd imagined. "Are they still there?"

"They should be." His eye twitched slight and if the conversation hadn't been so serious she would have found it amusing. "I think they lost us back there, or think it's acceptable to keep a larger distance now it's later into the evening."

"Who were they?"

"I don't think I can risk telling you the identities of them. Although, you've probably managed to discover some of them."

"I didn't realise you guys put so much time and resources into getting me the chance to be here."

"I did mention before it was all Renji's idea. He was the one that chased people up and called in favours."

"Shit liar." It almost brought a smile to see him splutter. Almost.

"Stop saying that!"

"Does it annoy you? Is it because it's true?"

"No."

"Renji already told me all the stuff you did too." She finally revealed which caused on onslaught of curses and low grumbles to breakout from under his breath.

"Whatever. Be grateful that so many people agreed to help you. They gave up their hours off to guard."

"I'm surprised they would."

"I don't know why but I think you just left an impression on most of them. The others just followed them or were asked as favours."

"Why did Renji push so hard for this to happen?"

"I believe he considers you a friend." It didn't go unnoticed by the Subject the a sneer briefly graced his face.

"A friend?"

"I warned him that getting too close to any of the Subjects would hurt him in the end."

"Why did you help him then?"

There was a pregnant pause and tension filled the gap.

"I don't know."

"That seems to be your answer for most things recently."

"I-" Again he paused. "It's complicated."

"How so?" He sent a glare her way.

Before the Lientenant could reply a loud band echoed across the river and a red light illuminated the side of his face. They turned to watch across the river and saw the fireworks explode above the rooftops. The sparks scattered across the sky in an outburst of colour; red, purples, blues golds and even white. All the colours she could think of and more were covering the night sky in light. The sounds bounced around and absorbed her into the atmosphere.

* * *

"You should sit down." He motioned to the grass next to where he had taken a seat on the bank of the river. The Subject knelt down carefully and tucked the kimono behind her knees. They shifted into a more comfortable position with their legs in front and folded to their chest.

"Ganju's right. They really are the best fireworks."

In the dim but flickering light that the light display provided he saw a glow about its face. Their cheeks glowed soft red. Those green eyes that once dimmed from the captivity were finally _alive_ again, this time they were darkened. The night sky was reflected back into those orbs giving them an endless depth.

Thud. Thump thump. His heart drummed against his ribcage.

The night fell silent as the last burst and vanished. The smoke settled and gunpowder hung in the air. He hardly noticed. His eyes hadn't once looked at towards the sky. Suddenly, one single trail flew up and exploded into the largest and brightest of them all.

Green. Just like those eyes he now couldn't take his own away from.

* * *

 **As I said I've got exams now so the updates will be longer. However, I've found out recently that if I go to my school's library in my frees I can write in peace and I've been able to write more. It's how I managed to finish this one off and almost complete the next chapter quicker. I feel proud :D**

 **Although, the downside is that the public are allowed in some areas of it. I was writing the majority of the next chapter and there was a group of older ladies just behind the bookshelf I was sat next to. There were about fifteen playing scrabble but I swear at the time it sounded like they were counting and** **dealing money! I couldn't see anything but I kept picturing them as hustlers.**

 **Review and follow for update alerts.**

 **I wish luck to all those who have exams and deadlines coming up this time of the year!**

 **22/05/2017**


	12. The Advancement of Stagnation

**How are you guys? I hope you've all been doing well. I'm sorry but I'm too lazy right now to write a long authors note. Enjoy and feel free to follow if you want to know when there are updates.**

 **Please R &R.**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Three Soul Reapers sat at the bar. They were the only ones occupying the stools in this particular tavern. Not that it was quiet, on the contrary behind them rowdy groups were crowded round tables, tightly packed with the stale stench of sweat hanging in the heavy air. All available space had been taken up, all except the stools at the bar. No one wanted to sit near the men dressed in black so kept far away and avoided all eye contact.

It didn't go unnoticed by the trio; they just chose to ignore it.

"Another bottle of sake please." One waved over the bartender who passed another bottle across. He was unbothered by them having long ago gotten use to Soul Reapers being in his tavern.

"Are you sure you want another, Renji? At this rate you'll become penniless with a shot liver."

"Shudup, Shuuhei, I'm a grown m-hic-an. You-hic-don't need to be my mother!"

"You're right. That's Kira's job."

"Shuuhei, you're not much better." The slightly hurt Kira interjected.

"Yeah, why is it you've been coming out to drink more lately? I use to have to-hic-twist your arm and practically drag-hic-you-hic-away from your duties or that magazine you edit." Kira and Shuuhei hide their smirks behind their cups and tried to smother their laughter at their friend's inability to stop hiccuping.

"Can a guy not have drink without questions?"

"He's got a point. Are you alright?"

"Absolutely fine." Shuuhei took a large swing of his drink to cover his frustration. When he realised it was soon empty he leaned across to nab the bottle from Renji's hands and poured himself so more, much to the disgruntled red head. "It's just nice to have a break from work."

"Hmm...how is our little friend?"

"Not our friend to begin with."

"Tsh, so touchy."

"Renji, you're not helping" Kira shot Renji a stern look, making both Lieutenants shrink back and pull a face.

 _Mother hen._

"The Test Subject's been exactly the same way since you asked the last time."

"Then why are you-hic-drinking so much?"

"As I said it's a good break. I've been a little tired recently. The guard duty, editing for the magazine and Lieutenants' duties are draining."

"I wouldn't want to be you. You're getting there though." As ever Kira tried to sound reassuring while the third and half drunk Soul Reaper quieten down, probably feeling guilty, and focused on his drink intensely.

"Just about."

"How long's it been now? Since Division Twelve have had the Subjects."

"Let's see...the festival was two weeks ago and then that happened..." He muttered more to himself before turning back to the blond. "So just over four months."

"Sometimes it feels like longer."

"Which mean's there's about two months left." Finally Renji perked back up again. The bite behind his tone cut through the conversation. Yet it left so much hanging. The meaning between his words was obvious and clung heavily to the now tense air.

"Was that a little bit of concern I heard there?" Shuuhei scoffed, ignoring the change in atmosphere. He felt Renji's glare and watched him tip more sake into his cup. "You've had too much."

He moved the bottle along the bar towards him and Kira so it was out of reach from him. Renji wasn't pleased.

"Hey! Give that back."

"You clearly can't think straight."

"Maybe-hic-not but at least I'm not blind."

"I can see perfectly fine thank you very much."

"Cut it out." Kira stepped in for the second time, again it made the two slouch like they'd been children told off. "Although Renji's being annoying about it, it's his way of showing you he's concerned and cares."

"It's not my concern."

"Right. Well, I would appreciate it if he kept his nose out of it."

"It's not my fault you're worried about what will happen after these six months are up."

"Worried?!"

This caused him to splutter and violently smack his fist against his chest while gasping and hunching over the bar. His two friends and comrades hardly took notice and if so didn't act on it. He could tell they were talking to each other like nothing happened across his collapsed body.

"Do you think-?"

"Perhaps so."

"I mean it does sound like it."

"Yes, but does it mean anything?"

"Didn't the festival prove anything?"

"I can see your point. It is possible."

"Of course it's possible!"

"This _is_ Shuuhei we're talking about."

"I _know._ But you heard him."

"True."

"Definitely true."

"Definitely."

""What is it? What are you talking about?" The squabbling stopped instantly as soon as the guard retained his breath. Although it didn't have the desired affects as the men soon began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You might not worry but you definitely care." Renji was the first to speak. Shuuhei opened his mouth to argue again except Kira beat him to it and stepped in.

"The idiot's going to keep pushing. You should just give in and ignore him."

"I don't even understand what you're talking about."

"Seriously, and I'm supposed to be the slow one." Renji gave an exhausted sigh and actually seemed to deflate. The humorous glint gone from his eyes and they grew heavy and tired. "Even if you deny it, and you will, somehow that little lady has soften you up a little. Your manners towards her and the rest of them are still piss poor but you've defiantly changed. If only slightly."

* * *

 _Two weeks previously._

 _The fireworks had ended their colourful display in the night sky long ago by now and the last traces of gunpowder disappeared to reveal the blackened sky. For the first time that evening there were no lights to illuminate their surroundings. The festival had packed up, closed their_ _stalls and doused the lanterns which had been burning warmly._

 _Once the display of lights had finished the Subject and Hisagi remained silent in their walk back. It wasn't a tense or bitter silence he'd come to expect between the two of them. There was an unspoken acknowledgment between the pair that it was different yet accepted so neither broke it by speaking and allowed the sounds of the night to fill the void instead._

 _It became swiftly apparent they were the only ones out in the darkened streets. He was baffled how these very same streets had been full only an hour before, with people fighting to gain space. Now they were deserted._

 _The Subject and its guard made their way back to Division Twelve slowly. Slower than usual due to the limited light provided. The Lieutenant mutely believed his body unconsciously moved more sluggishly which aggravated him as the time was dragged out longer. The small feelings of doubt deep in his chest were pushed aside as he convinced himself that any extra time spent in the thing's presence was unnecessary and an added pain._

 _While_ _they traipsed back Hisagi's mind wondered to thoughts of the evening. The last time he'd been at the festival and actually immersed himself in it he'd only been a boy. It was just before he'd entered the academy and started his training. Recently, he'd only gone to get drunk or maybe spend some time with friends,_ if _they managed to drag the withdrawn Soul Reaper out. Though that was only when he didn't_ _schedule himself to do work on that particular evening, to wilfully avoid the crowd._ _When he'd been a boy he'd had no money to spend on luxuries-at the time even small cheap things had been seen to be overindulging in oneself among the poorest of them-so along with the other orphans had run around legs and under stalls, stealing small things here and there where they could._

 _That had been years ago._

 _That evening, however, rekindled memories from his childhood and brought back the feelings of contentment. He'd almost forgotten he was on duty. Although relatively peaceful, there had been a few occasions when he was riled up which all happened to involve 4-9-6. He felt an annoying tick on his eye, one that he realised had developed rapidly in the past few months of knowing the Subject._

 _During these moments he'd experienced rage, frustration, apprehension, bitterness, stress and felt provoked most times into lashing out. If he died early_ this _is what he'd blame it on. On the other hand, it was likewise mixed with panic, concern, horror, anxious, fearful and inadequate; all things he'd felt though never this deep or strong. Never had his whole world centred around his emotions nor his mind or judgement been clouded by them. He consider himself good, if not accomplished, at his job and duties, otherwise he would never have gained such a position in the Court Guard Squad. He'd always pushed emotions aside and thought clearly about the mission ahead, being able to command and take charge of his men when they required him to._

 _That day had destroyed this self preservation he'd built up._

 _It shamed him to recognise that evening he'd only lead with emotions and instincts. He'd allowed them to control his actions; actions which involved 4-9-6 every time. The time he and the Subject became separated at the fighting rings had been one of the worst. An empty hollow panic had set in once he realised they were no longer at his side. In a wild rushed he'd searched the crowd and finally caught sight of them to then see red and go into a blind rage at the civilian man who had been causing harassment._

 _No matter where his thoughts took him or which memories of the evening he_ _re-watched they always reverted to the thing and those eyes._

 _"Hisagi?"_

 _"What?" It came out as a snarl._

 _"We're here." The Subject eyed him coolly. The eyes burned into his mind_ _hardened in real life once more. They'd become guarded and defensive towards his snapping, the way they'd constantly been with him at the start of the entrapment. A shudder ran through his body again at the haunting beauty of them._

 _"Urh, right."_

 _Without realising the setting around the pair had changed. No longer were they_ _walking among the paths and streets that made the labyrinth of the Seireitei, having come to rest in front of the gates leading to wraps Division Twelve's barracks. They loomed above him and his charge and strangely he found himself hesitating to open them. Never before had he wanted to just turn around and not open a door to an uncertain future. This time literally not just figuratively. Opening the gate would mean that was it; everyone would go back to the roles they were always meant to play and it would be as if the evening everyone had had never happened._

 _"It's a door, it's not going to hurt you. Although it is amusing to see you baffled when confronted by a door." The mocking voice shot through his thoughts and like a switch his mood darkened._

 _"I'm not payed to keep you amused."_

 _"No. You're payed to keep me in control and to stop escaping. The amusement I get from watching you is an added bonus. And free."_

 _"I don't need your comments." The harsh comment and reminder about the Subject's imprisonment didn't go unnoticed by him._

 _"And yet you have them and we're still on_ this _side of the gate."_

 _He bristled at the thing's words and scolded himself for, one, not having a reply_ _and, two, replying to them in the first place._

 _One of the doors on the gate creaked open, but not by the hand of either of them._

 _The two slowly turned their heads away from their murderous stares and towards the opening gate. The creaking sounded even louder in the darkness and silence. Neither one admitted to the other that a cold chill ran through their bodies. The Subject bent its knees slightly and coiled their limbs up ready to spring and make a dash for it if required. The guard's fingers twitched towards the hilt of his Zanpakuto and turned his body sideways to make it a smaller target._

 _The tension grow as no one moved. Shuuhei was surprised he cold hear the heavy breathing from the little figure next to his taller one over the sound of blood rushing through his ears. The adrenaline pumped strongly through his veins. He strained his eyes to see into the shadow covered entrance of the door that had been opened a crack._

 _The sudden advancement and flash of white made the once still air move chaotically. Shuuhei moved. The Subject moved. The sound of metal scrapping rang out, followed but a sword cutting air. The flapping of material accompanied the sound of feet slapping the stone ground. It was over as soon as it_ _began._

 _A terrified face of a Division Twelve Officer and technician stared back; Shuuhei's blade at his throat._

 _The man gulped slowly, careful not to cut his skin on the sharp edge. His back was pressed flat against the door with his arms raised up. From this close Shuuhei could feel the man trembling under his gaze as the scared eyes darted around. They licked their lips nervously and flinched away at his narrowed eyes._

 _"Intruders will be captured. They always are. You won't get far." The Officer's voice was timid, although Shuuhei noted he didn't stammer which impressed him under the circumstances they were under._

Intruder? _The guard pondered in confusion._

 _Realisation hit and the Lieutenant dropped his Zanpakuto, sliding it into its sheath at his hip. His chuckle vibrated in his chest. The idea nearly made him laugh but even with the potential attack he still had some control. The petrified expression on the man's face flopped to one of confusion and suspicion-must likely coming to a conclusion that he was insane._

 _"I apologise. My name's Shuuhei Hisagi. I'm the Lieutenant for the Ninth Division." He showed them his badge to clarify which seemed to calm the skittish man down. Their shoulders visibly relaxed as they rubbed a hand on their abused throat._

 _"Please tell me you're the guard whose brought one of the Subject's back."_

 _"Test Subject 4-9-6 to be rotated back in." His tone returned to the emotionless commandants he'd ben trained to give; naturally standing a little straighter._

 _"That's a relief. I was sent by my Captain to collect the Subject myself."_

 _"That's never been asked before." An eyebrow was raised above the grey eyes._

 _"They need to be taken to one of the labs first to be examined for something before being returned to the cells." Shuuhei didn't push further. Whatever was decided upon was not his place to ask questions about, he had one job and that was all._

 _"Do you need me to accompany you? They might use the change in guard to run. It wouldn't be the first time they've tried something under the guard of another."_

 _The image of an injured Ganju recovering in the Squad Four Barracks was brought to the front of his mind. Sweat dropped and he nearly sighed at the damage that had cause, and by such a little thing as well. The memory of the paper he'd been landed with was also a painful reminder._

 _"I assure you the Subject won't run and if it does make that foolish mistake the device around its wrist will prevent the futile escape."_

 _Since the reveal that there was no intruder the change in the man's character didn't sit well with Shuuhei. He didn't like the cocky attitude nor the blatant pokes of distaste towards the Subject. He felt he should warn the man further that 4-9-6 was sharp and calculating. It had taken_ himself _a while to comprehend how much the thing actually took in from their surroundings and how acutely aware they were. He opened his mouth to reprimand the cocky brat but thought better of it; if something were to happen they would probably deserve it._

 _"Excuse me but where is it?"_

 _"The Subject?"_

 _"If you'll pardon my rudeness but I'm in need a hurry." Although rude when speaking of the Subject the man did not, however, make the mistake of disrespecting a Lieutenant and spoke quite politely. "The Captain was starting to throw equipment at people's heads. He got truly violent when he discovered they hadn't been returned yet and no one could contact any of the guards with them."_

 _"Couldn't Captain Kurotsuchi have tracked them with the device?" The Officer fell silent and averted his gaze._

 _"The computer program linked to the devices has been glitching. It's been giving back false and inconclusive readings."_

 _Shuuhei had the desire to face palm and groan in frustration. He settled for pinching th bridge of his nose and exhaling sharply. The temper flared up strongly before dropping dramatically as he saw the funny side. This time he didn't hold back and let the laughter burst out._

 _All that time they had been at the festival, the Subject could have run and no one in Squad Twelve would have been any the wiser. If they'd managed to slip past all the guards they would have been long gone before anyone could have called for a shut down. All that time and none of them had known._

 _"I don't see what's so funny. If they'd acted out or done something to a civilian the mess and commotion would have been a catastrophe. More trouble than you can imagine!"_

 _"Don't you see?" Shuuhei curbed his laughter but continued to grin. "They never did. They never ran and that could have been their only chance and they never knew."_

 _"Don't_ you _see?! That would have been a major inconvenience. It was a good thing they didn't know. A_ really _good thing." At this point the Officer was close to a shrill and had become red in the face._

It's been a long day. _He thought and abruptly that day's drama and emotional drain hit him hard. His shoulders sagged and he felt heavy._ Too many emotions for one day.

 _"They're back now, so your Captain can keep his bitchy fit to himself." The Lieutenant returned to his cold demur and shot an overlook at the man to stump his_ _retort at the guard's displeasure and disrespect of the Captain._

 _"Where are they?"_

 _Both froze as the lack of a third body became apparent. Shush closed his eyes in vexation and sent a multitude of curse under his breath. In the_ _commotion he'd 'd been so preoccupied with his steel edge at another's throat he hadn't recognised the sound of the soles of feet running in the opposite direction, fast. On the other hand he couldn't fault their immediate response and admitted it was the best action to take in the situation that was presented._

 _Now, it left a problem. No Subject and he was in trouble._

 _But there stood Test Subject 4-9-6. Only a little further down the street and half hidden in the shadow of the wall. It was difficult to see yet it were those vivid parakeet green orbs that penetrated his which gave them away. In that instant he felt both relieved and livid. Relieved that they had not run and caught on quickly that there was no attack. Livid that they actually had caught on because it meant they looked back when they should have kept running and not stopped. The danger could have been very high._

 _Instantly the Subject knew the two Soul Reapers were watching, one with a puzzled expression and the other scowling. Gradually they peeled themselves out of the shadows and glided over, the white kimono practically glowing in the moon's light and making for a sharp contrast to the dark. Once it was once again at his side he spoke._

 _"This is-" Shuuhei's mouth twitched in annoyance. He never did get the man's name. "This is one of the Officers from Division Twelve. He'll be taking you from here."_

 _"They don't trust you now?"_

 _He had really hoped they'd keep the comments to themself and just tried token a plain face._

 _"The Division need to take you to the labs so you're not needed in your cell right away."_

 _"This way. No need to trouble you're guard anymore and keep quiet. I won't speak to you and you won't speak to me. This will hopefully be over soon so I can get you out of my sight. If you hurry the Captain might not be as furious and will still want to keep you around."_

 _The officer jumped in with venom dripping from his words. His eyes racked over their boney body with even more distaste as if deciding how to best kill a rodent._ _Shuuhei nearly applauded the_ _Subject for not flinching or showing any emotion. Even he only ignored them rather than insulting the thing to its face. The man was slowly getting on his nerves._

 _Apparently it was getting of 4-9-6's nerves more than he thought. Although, they remained calm with a lack of emotion they did defy the Officer's commands on seconds after he spat them out. It wasn't anything rude or argumentative, it wasn't even aimed at them-instead at him._

 _"Are you going to collect the kimono when you're next on duty?"_

 _"Probably. Don't ruin it in the mean time."_

 _"Oh that won't be_ _necessary."_

 _Once again the technician looked over the Subject. This time it was what they were wearing that had his gaze. From the raised eyebrow and displeasure it was clear he wasn't pleased with the leniency they'd been shown by allowing them to wearing clothes that he probably considered above their station. The guard could tell the Officer believed the rags that were considered clothing were perfect adequate. For good measure he turned his nose up and continued._

 _"I'll have someone send it your way soon."_

 _"Thank you." It came out bitter. The Officer turned around to lead the way without perceiving the slight hostility from the Lieutenant._

 _"Here take this." A small hand grasped his and_ _something cold was placed in the palm. He opened it to reveal the hair pin._

 _"This is yours."_

 _"I won't be able to keep it. It's too nice to just be thrown away so you should have it back. Or give it to someone else."_

Someone else. _How could he? It somehow felt like a betrayal and he knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to it._

 _The retreating back of the Subject made the words fall out of his mouth. He meant it as a harsh warning but any bite behind it fell flat._

 _"Don't do anything stupid."_

 _"You don't have to remind me."_

 _"I think I'll always have to remind you."_

 _"I'll be careful."_

 _"I expect to see you and everyone else in one piece during the next rotation. I don't want extra paper work."_

 _"How much longer will you have to say that for?"_

 _Their words were soft. He nearly missed them but the sense of foreboding echoed and reverberated around his mind and hung thickly in the air. Once again he was treated to the two figures backs as the Officer urged them forwards. The gate closed once more only with him on the other side._

 _The sky's opened as he stood there unmoving. A few drops of rain hit him on the face and he let them slide down. Soon the drops turned to a down pour but the guard remained where he was, even after he was soaked through shivering._

* * *

Shuuhei was snapped back to the present to the sound of clicking fingers and Renji's eye right next to his. He jumped back, causing him to nearly fall from his stall. It came as no surprised to him that it was Renji who tried to push his temper and Kira was the one that sat there looking concerned.

"What?"

"I thought you would deny it. Oh you've so changed. I think I like this new you." Renji looked like the cat that got the cream.

"What?" He repeated.

"You said 'maybe I have'. Are you alright?" It would definitely be Kira who would be worried how he was and not finding his friend's strange behaviour funny like Renji did.

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

"Do you think you'll miss them a little bit? Not even the smart ass comments she crushes your rep with." Again, Renji managed to drag him down and feel snappy.

"No."

"What reason do you have to happily give up one of the few sources of entertainment Kira and I have?"

"I'll have my free time back!"

"Well that's pitiful. I said reason not excuse."

"I'll finally be able to get back to more important work and keep on top of paperwork. Do you know how much the thing has caused me. I've been pulling all nighters to get stuff done."

"You sound like a whining wimp."

"Believe what you want. I'll be happy once I get to relax again."

"I've heard rumours from the higher ups that Aizen's been active again. I don't think many of us will be able to relax for a while."

"Wow, Kira. Way to bring the mood down."

"I'm just saying. You guys should take it while it lasts."

Shuuhei exhaled sharply at his friends fell back into bickering. He throw his cup back to down the last of his drink before letting the stool scrape of the floor as he stood up to leave.

"I've got to go. I need to collect The Subject for its rotation out."

"I wish you would stop calling the Subject 'it'."

"I'll see you around."

* * *

Shuuhei growled deeply and glared with as much contempt as you could towards a tray full of food. It was a pathetic display of food, consisting of cold soup, although there were so many lumpy pieces of unidentifiable foods he didn't think it could be considered that, accompanied with a piece of hard bread. The conditions and treatment the Test Subjects once got, although no much to begin with, had dwindled drastically. As long as they were kept alive and in reasonable health the Division didn't batter an eye or care.

This lack of humanity wasn't the reason Shuuhei was so wound up. His gaze was locked onto the few biscuits and bowl of rice balanced tentatively on the edge of said tray. They were annoying him beyond belief, for reasons that were even more stupid. They weren't part of the regulation meal, instead he'd add them to the tray once he'd collected it himself. In a moment of weakness he'd felt something unknown which didn't feel right to him. The only way he found it went away was by do this small act of kindness.

He didn't now why and _that_ was what aggravated him the most.

He was tempted to just throw them into the closest bin he came across and pretend it never almost happened. Then reconsidered once he realised that would just be a waste. The Lieutenant had this silent argument inside his mind as he got closer and closer to the cells. He would have found it amusing to have an argument with oneself over food if it hadn't annoyed him even more that he was having an argument over food in the first place!

"Damn." His gruff voice was a mumble but bounced off the walls of the empty corridor to echo back.

Shrugging off any self doubt he continued. It was only something small,it wasn't worth the hassle of over thinking. The small addition of food to the meal was nothing much and he supposed it made up for the terrible conditions the others gave them.

Except it hadn't just been that day he'd added something extra. The day before it had been a fresher bread roll with some cheese and the day before that an apple. He swatted away the thoughts and marched onwards.

Every time was the same; the clanking of the bolt sliding back and the creaking of the metal door opening always warned 4-9-6 of his or someone else's arrival. It would take a few moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimmer lighting of the cell but once it did they would always fall onto the small body kneeling up to greet him. They were always in the same place and always greeted him the same.

"Morning. What is it today?"

Of course they were talking about the food. It had become a small amusing question for the Subject each day, he never admitted tampering and they never knew. He guessed it was their way of accepting the gruel they were given to be able to sustain; maybe even hoping the answer to the question would be something different.

Then, as he closed the door and got closer to the bars, he would wince at the sight of them. Although he thanked the darkened room for hiding most of it. It had been a while since they'd last been allowed to wash properly. There had been the few regulation cold washes most Subjects were allowed but it really didn't do much good, at least it kept the smell to a minimum.

The Test Subject's body was still weak and even from the distance he could see the muscles had deteriorated and bones stuck out. He hated to imagine what underneath their clothes was like, the rib cage sticking out with skin hanging limp from the skeletal frame.

"The usual food. Nothing interesting."

"I see I have some rice this time. That might be a nice change and help stop the urge to gage that soup up."

"I'm still having trouble understanding what it is? Be thankful it doesn't have fur, although I wouldn't be surprised if one day it did."

The coarse humour between the two of them had also become a habit. This particular comment brought a smile to the thing's face and it split across its cheeks. But it was the eyes that light up with mirth, they literally looked like they were glowing in the dark. Shuuhei remembered a time when he was alarmed by them and always averted his gaze to stop the hives and shivers running over his body. Now, he couldn't look away.

"Anything in particular they've got me to do today?" They asked as he slid the tray through the bars where they took it and sat down cross legged.

"The Division have some equipment and cargo that was recently deliver. It needs transporting to some of the labs and technical rooms. You're part of the group that'll receive it and clean."

"Sounds fun." The words dripped with sarcasm as they lifted the spoon from the soup and watch some lumps plop down in disgust.

That had been a recent change to the schedules of all Test Subjects. Squad Twelve had decided that with so many able bodies, although describing them that way was pushing it, they would use the Subjects in manual labour and other jobs that didn't require much. Most of the time it was transporting and other times it was cleaning like 4-9-6 was reported to do that day.

Even though it was hard work and the officers really pushed them Shuuhei could see the Subject's thought it was worth it. They were relieved of some of their boredom and distracted from the ever looming date for the experiments to start. It also got them out of the way of other guards and Officers with tempers who would beat or punish Subjects when they saw fit; with or without a reason for it. What was even more special to them was the chance to see one another again. Each time they'd had to do these jobs they'd always worked as group. This meant that friends and family got to see one another again. They didn't dare voice this out loud or show too much joy but it was clear with the shared gazes and small touches here and there it so much much more.

What he found interesting was that in most of 4-9-6's shifts when working with the others they'd always drifted towards another Subject in particular. It was male with ginger hair and freckles littering their nose and cheeks. He'd seen them before, a few months ago, and if he called 4-9-6 had called them Hiroshi.

The friendly gestures and happy laughs between the two had made his fingers twitch and curl into fists. He'd remained were he was on the other side of the room doing paperwork and pretended not to notice. Convincing himself that he only ignored it to allow them to continue without reprimands from the other guards and not to smother the ache in his chest.

"I think I've finished."

He arched an eyebrow at the bowl of soup. The rest had been finished but the soup had been virtual untouched. He would have commented but held back when he realised he wouldn't have even been able to touch any of it and yet they'd somehow swallowed a few spoonfuls.

"We need to get going. You'll be with the others again today but it's on the other side of Division Twelve so it's a walk."

"With the others? That will be nice."

The ache spiked up momentarily before dissipating again.

"Don't cause trouble or draw attention to yourself."

"Do I ever?" He sent a sharp look to be serious but found he couldn't and it didn't have the usual unease or suspicious response it always got before.

He passed the chains through the bars and waited for them to attach the metal to their wrists. The chains around their ankles were no longer necessary and Captain Kurotsuchi had deemed them to be in the way of the labour. Once done the guard unlocked the bars and lead the way out of the cells and down the maze or corridors, dropping the tray off along the way.

It soon caught the guard's eye when the absence of a device around the thing's wrist became apparent. In it's place a black band was clamped. The constant fiddling from the Subject's fingers around it didn't help to draw attention away either. He noticed they kept running a finger along the band and in particular underneath if they could, as if to relieve some pressure or remove it.

"What is that?" He indicated with his head.

"I don't know. They took the last one off and replaced it with this one with out explaining."

He knew why. But thought at that moment it would be best if he didn't mention the glitch in the originals.

"When was this?"

"The night of the festival."

"I was informed they would be needing you for last minute tests."

"Yeah, they did them as well. It was just some blood samples they took."

Before anything else could be said the pair were upon their destination. One of the technicians came over and directed them to the designated jobs that had been assigned for the Subjects to complete during that rotation. Shuuhei noticed the technician didn't speak directly to 4-9-6, instead spoke towards him. He controlled the urge to roll is eyes and moved away before they'd finished speaking. It left them baffled and when forced to _actually speak_ to the Subject livid.

The Lieutenant marched straight towards the corner he'd claimed as his own. The quiet hum of chatter and shuffling of work made for a peaceful atmosphere to work in. He'd fallen behind, however, this new turn of events was perfect to catch up and maybe hand them in early. That would make for a change, usually pulling all nighters to reach the declines. Then he could focus on the magazine editing and perhaps even write some of his own articles, he hadn't done that in a while. Most of the other guards had scarpered off since they weren't really needed, taking advantage to slack off from their duties. Only a few remained to do work like him, with all of them sat around the edges of the room, concentrating solely on the work.

But still...

 _It was just some blood samples they took._

The little reminders that the date was drawing nearer rung out more clearly with each passing day. None of those involved with the experiments or acquaintances of 4-9-6-he still refuse to call them anything else-said anything but they all felt it; keeping it quiet in silent hopes that the date would always be far on the horizon. The date. That's what they called it. No one elaborated and no one needed to, they all knew what it meant.

Shuuhei's pen had stopped moving and was now hovering over the page. A low growl emulated from the back of his throat and he hunched over his page to furiously scribble away again. Ignoring the ache in his rib cage and refusing to let his thoughts drift again.

Snap!

Black ink stained his hand and fingers, dripping onto the ruined page. The guard could only stare at the broken pen he held with a blank expression.

"Lieutenant Hisagi? Is everything alright?" One of the the guards closest to him asked. He shot them a poisoned look which caused them to whip round back to their work. Others in his close proximity darted away or avoid looking in his direction.

"Well well. Something's eating at you."

Shuuhei bit his tongue to stop himself saying anything rude as Captain Kenpachi Zaraki swung a chair round to the guard's make shift desk. The giant man straddled it backwards and rest his arms on the back rest to half face the Lieutenant and half face the room.

"Captain." The Soul Reaper nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Thought I might drop by. Everything's a little slow paced at the moment so there's not much to do."

"Not much better here, I'm afraid."

"I'm here now. Mind if I stay?"

"My pleasure." He sounded through gritted teeth.

"So where's the Little Lady?"

He nearly pretended to be oblivious to who the Captain meant but realised that wouldn't work as 'Little Lady' had at some point become the unofficial name they'd given 4-9-6.

"Over there." He motioned with his unstained hand but not his gaze.

"Cleaning tools today, huh."

"It's putting the Subjects to use no matter what it is."

"Is that so." The scarred Captain eyed him with what the Lieutenant would call a knowing looking it unsettled him. "Who's that?"

"Who?"

"That kid with that unfortunate ginger mop?"

"Don't let Ichigo hear that." A strained chuckled emulated from the pair. "That's another Subject."

"Is it Hiroshi?"

"Hiroshi?"

"I think that's what the Little Lady called him."

"Yeah. That's him. 4-9-6 mentioned you were querying about them."

"They'd had a bad memory while sleeping so we talked about it and talked about him." He shrugged his wide shoulders.

"I didn't know the subject was having bad dreams."

"I don't know how you miss it." At Shuuhei's blank look his face fell into a skeptical expression and he tutted disapprovingly. "She was crying."

In his provisional vision he could see Hiroshi make a laugh bubble up from 4-9-6 only to quickly be quieten when a technician snapped her head in their direction.

"What _do_ you know then?" Captain Zaraki asked.

"I...I know they grew up like family."

"Not just that. He's her only family left."

"Pardon?"

"They all died. He's the only one left."

"I remember that." The memory of the night of the festival imprinted to the fronton his mind. "It was mentioned briefly."

From the two Soul Reapers' advantage point they could see 4-9-6 sitting next to Hiroshi. They leaned into one another as the red head whispered something into the other's ear. Sharp grey eyes caught the breath fluttering through some loose blond hair and a shiver run through the petite body as the warm breath tickled their ear. Even from this distance it was picked up causing the owner of the eyes to breath in sharply to quench the fire burning in his chest. Whatever was said made 4-9-6 laugh again which they smothered behind a hand to stop detection. _He_ had never managed to make them laugh like that. Longing crept in as he desired to hear what it sounded like.

Blood mixed with ink as the reminder of the broken pen pierced the skin in his tightly closed fist.

4-9-6 gestured towards his corner but didn't look. Instead blue eyes clashed with grey. A familiar feeling and look the Lieutenant had come accustomed to in these past few months. _His_ Subject's eyes stared back, only they were blue not green. They were the same eyes which belonged to another. The same eyes that looked as if they saw right down to your soul.

All of them had these eyes. All the Test Subjects had eyes like them. And it hurt him every time to look. They reminded him too strongly of the only eyes that caused tightness in his chest, stirred conflicting sentiments-he rejected the word 'emotions'-and now refused to look his way.

* * *

Empty.

The cell was empty. At first Shuuhei just stood there as the cogs in his mind clicked into place. Then panic set in as well as an ache he couldn't place. In a flurry of movement he checked the locks on the bars to the cell bars and the door leading towards the corridor. There were no scratches which meant the Subject hadn't picked them nor had they been forced opened.

Again he fell still and remained stationary while debating what to do next. Dread slowly crept in and over took once the guard concluded there was only one thing to do. Captain Kurotsuchi would not be pleased.

Before he opened the door to the corridor a sudden thought hit him. Maybe if he waited and postponed 4-9-6 could have more time. He physically shook his head and pushed the thought down. They hadn't run away so there wouldn't be any point. There was no forced entry which probably meant a key had been used. The device around their wrist, although previously glinted, had been replaced and this alone would slow them down; it wouldn't matter if he said anything or not, they were going to be caught.

Somehow this didn't stop the feeling of betrayal.

He flew down the corridors, not caring about the odd and confused glances shot at him. Along the way he managed to pull some Division Twelve Soul Reaper's over to demand where their Captain was; shaking their shoulders more harshly than perhaps necessary when they didn't answer straight away.

Finally he stumbled across the unnerving Captain in one of the larger laboratories. Although out of breath he stood tall and drew a scowl over his face. Abruptly the words stuck to his throat and he hesitated. His heart hammered against his ribcage and the blood rushed through his ears, to only caused by the mad dash.

"Well, what is it?" The pale man snapped, probably would have snapped his boney fingers if he could.

"Captain. I'm afraid to inform you that Test Subject 4-9-6 was not in their cell when I came to rotate them out."

"What?" The curt tone caused him to swallow down his dry throat.

"I don't know where they are. The cell was empty when I arrived just now."

The Captain's face twisted and his shoulders rose as if he was physically riled. Shuuhei prepared himself for the onslaught. Laughter. That was what came from the man's shaking shoulders as Kurotsuchi tipped his head back and a throaty, raw laughter escape. Not what he'd expect. Not at all.

"Does this mean those fools never told you?"

"Captain? I'm sorry but I don't follow."

"One of my idiot Officers was supposed to inform you. You're services are no longer required. You may return to your normal duties." As soon as the Captain laughed he stopped. The humour vanished and he waved a hand to dismiss the confused Lieutenant.

"Captain?"

"I will find who was supposed to tell you and have them court marshalled." The gleam in the freak's eye as he muttered to himself drew a shiver from all those near. "Due to fortunate circumstances the date for the experiments has been brought forwards."

 _The date._

"The date's been moved?"

"Yes. To tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's...that's-that's so sudden."

"As I said; fortunate circumstances." "How curious. Come with me."

The duo walked a few doors down in silence but Shuuhei couldn't shake the mistrustful feelings he had from the Captain. Somehow the heavy feeling of dread and apprehension sunk deep into his bones and clung like the foul smelling stench of rotting corpses. The sense of foreboding didn't budge either. The Captain's comment and analytical gaze over him didn't help and most likely made it worse. It was as if in that moment when the guard had slipped his stone mask the scientist had seen everything.

The room they enter surprised him. He'd been here before, or a room very similar indesign. The darken room with a window that looked into another room which was assessed to by the door next to the glass. Then in dawned on him.

There it is was. There they all were-all the Test Subjects-crowded into the space behind the glass, a space designed to capacity half the number that were currently in there. Some of the other guards were around the edges, presumably to stop unrest and guard the exits, but penning the Subjects seemed a more appropriate analogy. They the shepherds and the Subjects the sheep for slaughter.

With the limited space the Subjects had to huddle together, some standing and others crouched on the cold ground. None of them were smiling and many had the tell tail signs of streaks and red eyes from crying, a few were still sniffing. Others tried to comfort them almost using their bodies to shield them from the guards and prying eyes. It took a moment but quickly steel grey eyes zeroed in on one figure. It was hard to see them from where he was yet there they were. 4-9-6 was crouched just off to the left and clutching tightly to the blue eyed Hiroshi. The two of them seemed to support one another both physically and emotionally with their embrace. Shuuhei knew he should have been the one in Hiroshi's place. Instead he was left on the wrong side of the glass unable to be seen by 4-9-6.

To watch over the pair of Subjects among the crowd of broken souls.

He took a hesitant step towards the window and raised his hand to touch th glass; brushing his fingers against the cool surface and tracing the outline of his Subject's face. That's what his body urged him to do however he remained still, his mind still consciously aware that there were others occupying the room with him, including a very observant Captain Kurotsuchi. Somehow the Lieutenant could feel his beady eyes racking over his body and he couldn't stop the shiver run down his back. His face was set in a grimace but he didn't dare turn round.

As Shuuhei stared ahead he found it ironic that the first time he'd seen 4-9-6 was in a very similar situation and setting. The random thought nearly brought a small smirk to his mouth. This time he didn't bother to hide it and just hoped anyone who saw would conclude the guard was relieved or found amusement in the captivity of the Subjects. He only allowed himself to catch a few brief glimpse of 4-9-6, each time an unknown pain shot through his chest. It didn't stop him though, like a drug he was addicted and although it was probably harming him he continued.

This was the first time he'd seen the expression on its face. The guard had seen hatred, grief, defiance, loathing, relief, pacifism, interest, coldness and all in between. Yet never _this_. Fear swam deeply in its eyes.

No. _Her_ eyes. Those eyes the colour of parakeet green.

Shuuhei realised then that he didn't know exactly when he's started to change the pronouns. It could have been at the fireworks or once he'd spoken with Renji and Kira or as recently as just a few days previously when he began to smuggle food in. What he was sure of though was that he had never once admitted it until then, even to himself. And now it was the end and they were at the the finishing line. He was left with the image of her retreating back, a hollow chest and unknown emotions.

The truth was that it wasn't just the pronouns that changed. It was what they symbolised. Before they were used to create distance and make the Subjects inhuman, they were never seen the same as everyone else, they were just a science experiment that would hopefully help the majority in the future. But that all changed, so did he really see her as something more than just an experiment? He was left to wonder and fester his thoughts in silence.

With a glass window and two different paths ahead of them it was the same as the first time they'd met and now it would be the last.

It ends how it began.

* * *

 **So...you'll just have to wait and see. I will hopefully update soon but who knows. Good thing is that exam season is over. Yay!** **Congrats to all those doing it and I hope they went well. Summer hol's are nearly here which means more updates quicker.**

 **As always please review and thanks to those following.**

 **25/06/2017**


	13. Gluing Broken Pieces

**I'm sorry.**

 **That's all I can really say. I promised I wouldn't give up on this story but it's been really hectic recently. I have** **also been extremely lazy and just haven't found the energy to sit down and write. Anyway, I'm back with this chapter. It's slightly shorter than previous but I wanted to get it out to you as soon as possible. Thanks to one reviewer and some PM's that gave me a kick up the backside to get on with it.**

 **Enjoy and review at the end.**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

 _A small hand held tightly onto her's. The tiny nails cut into the flesh and the clammy palm made for an unforgettable hold. Any other time it would have been but not this time. This time the child's hand in her's was the only thing grounding the green eyed female to reality and keeping her sane. Or was it distracting her from the scene laid out in front of them, she couldn't be sure now. What she was sure of was she knew her hand was equally as clammy and tight, searching after the other's warmth just as desperately. Without looking she knew Hiroshi was on the other side of his youngest brother, Kou between the two. It was most likely he'd also taken Kou's hand, probably holding on even more than her. She could understand why; he'd lost everything and now clung to one thing he had left, refusing to give it up too. Everything that he'd once held dear now lay before them in_ _flames._

 _The orange glow and heat lit their faces and the tree line they now stood by. The lucky escape the trio had from Hiroshi and Kou's family home had only been the start. Their once beautiful village was now at the mercy of the raging fire and it tore through the valley in anger. Along with them some others had sheltered by the forests edge halfway up the hill, knowing the river at the bottom would stop the flames reaching them._

 _She looked around and despite all the faces being familiar as the people she saw on daily bases none of them had the rustic red hair that was characteristic of Hiroshi's family. She chewed her lip in worry and anxiously hoped they were fine, although that was slowly diminishing. If she'd believed in a God that would have been the time she would have dirtied her knees praying and begging to save them._

 _She hissed as her split lip burst open again, forcing her to stop chewing it. They brought up their hand to wipe away the trickle of blood from their chin._

 _Another scream ripped through the air. She flinched and had once hoped Kou would never have had to hear sounds like that. Although, she needn't have worried once she realised Kou wasn't quite old enough to understand what the screams meant, only that the people making them were in pain. Instead she could sense his confusion as to why no one was rushing to help. Everyone around them remained still and no one ran down._

 _She squeezed their joined hands for both their benefits. He looked up at her and the tear stretched face nearly had her pulling him towards her in hopes it would shelter his innocent mind and heart against all this. Settling for a small shake of the head instead._

 _Others clung to one another and weeped in silence whenever there was a screaming plea for help, some closed their eyes or others turned away and buried their heads to into someone's shoulders. For her each time there was a new howl the lump in her throat grew to the point it became hard to breath. Short, stuttering breathes were all she could manage. She gasped back the cry that bubbled up but it got caught and had her hyperventilating. The sting in her green eyes almost unbearable with the pain making her vision wobble. But she still didn't look away and never moved. None of them did._

 _They'd all learned what happened last time they'd moved to answer the pleas of those below._

 _At first a lot of those who had run with them up the hill had turned back to help. Hiroshi had thrusted Kou into her arms and sent a silent plea as they looked directly at one another. It only lasted for a second but time had_ _slowed;_ 'Look after him' _. As soon as he sprinted down the hill time_ _continued as it always had. His flame red hair matching that of the background but it was a perfect guide for her to follow._

 _A shriek._

 _A shriek from the woman next to them which alerted her. The first person had been butchered with their body falling backwards into the water. The dark liquid around the floating body an obvious sign it wasn't just water. It hadn't stopped there, with the stunned silence two more people near by soon joined the first body in the water. As more scrambled up the other side of the bank more were cut down._

 _Whenever one of them had tried to cross the river to pull someone out of the burning buildings they'd fallen. Not fallen. They'd been cut down. The men in black from before had grown in number and used their blades to slice through anyone like it was nothing. A few times they choose not to cut as deep but wounded and dragged the limp or screaming bodies away. She didn't know which was worse to_ _watch._

 _"Hiroshi!" She yelled a warning._

 _Her sharp eyes flicked around wildly. He'd gained more ground than she'd realised, but he hadn't seen what happened, not many had. Quickly, more bodies littered the ground and river bank. A few grouped together and circled around the men. She couldn't wait to see if they'd failed, not trusting their skills to be able to pull through. She'd seen enough of the strangers' swordsmanship to recognise there was only a slim chance they would succeed and even that was optimistic._

 _The next thing she knew her feet were pounding on the ground after she'd placed Kou down. The grass was wet and almost caused her to slip all the way down. Through sheer will she remained up right and ploughed down to try and get to Hiroshi in time. At the bottom of the hill her foot caught on something and she flew down quicker than originally planned - not the way she'd intended to get down to the bottom but it worked. The ground slammed into her hard. Her head throbbed almost causing her to throw up from the dizziness that suddenly struck. Her lip pulsed and she suspected it had been cut by her teeth which were now covered in mud along with blades of grass coating her_ _tongue. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the sharp pain in her ankle as it lay twist under her body._

 _Bail threatened to fill her mouth and the pain in her head became agonising. She bit back the tears that prickled up and tried to focus on the scene before. Hiroshi was in the water by then and thrashing through to get to the other side._

 _Knees became scratched on rocks and twigs caught in her wild locks as she scrabbled up. The panic and desperation made her limbs a cloud of fumbling rather than any use at all; a hinderance rather than help. More than once her top snagged under her boney knees and jerked her back when she lunged forwards. She clawed at the ground as she tried get a good grip on the soft earth. The dirt began to build up under her nails and she couldn't image the state she looked in at that moment in time._

Move. Get up. Hurry up before it's too late. Move. Now!

 _She was at his side the next moment. Splashing through the water that weighed her clothes and body down._

 _Hiroshi stared up the bank at the looming figure above. Sword point flashed in the light from_ _the flames as it swung high signalling that it had pin pointed its target. The metallic taste of the air was a great accompaniment to the burning wood. He shifted his blue eyes away from the offending weapon to the wielder's gaze, but it did little to comfort him in his last moments. The eyes that looked back were drugged with a wild and possessive look to them._

 _The sudden shocking ice cold temperatures that hit his nervous system instead of the touch of the blade hadn't been expected. A bone crushing grip propelled him backwards._

 _The two tumbled into the water together. The cold water filled his screaming mouth and rushed down into his lungs. He hacked and spluttered but it did little use. It made his already smoke filled chest irate more than it ever had before and burn for some relief. Finally the murky water disappeared as they broke the water, both gasping and clinging on to one another. They shivered not just because of the chill they now clung to them but watched as another body floated downstream towards them He had little time to think before she was pulling them towards the opposite bank and heaving his protesting body out. They collapsed together with the chests heaving and blood pumping through their ears._

 _That had all_ _been hours ago but the shock and adrenaline still caused the pair to be twitchy. They'd struggled back up the hill, supporting one another, and immediately went to Kou who'd bust into tears and howls. That nightmarish massacre was the reason they all stood well away and coward and cried at the pleas, knowing what befell any of them if they tried to move to help._

* * *

Two days.

That was how long she'd been stuck in that hell hole for. No longer did 4-9-6 consider it her cell or sanctuary from reality. Any small comfort she got from it recently had dissipated. The walls felt tight and enclosed to an almost suffocating level, it was damp as water dripped more regularly from the ceiling and ran down the walls, mould growing from it. The hypnotising sound of the dripping kept lulling the Subject into thick, heavy sleep which she tried to shake off as often as possible. But, even she needed sleep and when her sleep deprived mind begged and grappled for it there was little she could do but let it drift away.

She'd known something had been wrong the moment those gates had closed on Hisagi's face. An eery feeling came over her and she'd shivered but brushed that off as the night chill setting in. Without looking the Subject could feel the harsh sneering glare of the Officer from next to her and look up in a portrayal of boredom to find they'd shifted their gaze away. Not finding anything amiss yet she followed quietly behind and the two figures made their way silently down the deserted corridors and among the ghostly buildings. She hadn't seen anyone out but she still shifted from time to time and flickered her eyes around.

Like cattle she'd been taken, expected to follow, to a bathroom once more and discovered it was the same one Hanataro had taken her to earlier that day. In the corner a pile of her previously worn clothes were crumpled. She scrunched her nose up and grimaced knowing they wouldn't have been washed or touched by anyone. It wasn't as if it was a hotel or inn they were running here.

"I'll be taking that back from you." Not realising the officer had remained hovering by the door. Callous eyes stared back and a hand held sternly out expecting to be obeyed. His eyes, not clear before but now in the light obvious, one brown and one blue caught her gaze and momentarily she forgot he'd asked something.

"Excuse me?"

"What you're wearing. Take it off." He growled and closed the gap ever so slightly.

"Excuse me?" This time from disgust than confusion.

"You heard me. Hand them over." A sneer graced his face as he glanced down at the white kimono. "They shouldn't have indulged you. Now you'll think this standard and expect more than you should."

"No, I don't."

"Back chatting isn't something we tolerate. A little discipline would do you a favour. Did your lot let each other run around wildly? That's not how we run things around here."

"Like I asked to be here."

"Think about it. You being here is helping save thousands. Maybe that'll help you sleep at night and keep your mouth shut."

"I couldn't care less what happened to them. They took everything from us."

"Those are my comrades you are talking about."

"And they are my family you took."

"A small sacrifice to save the majority. Most civilisatios would have done the same given the choice."

"But it was not yours to take on demand."

"Not mine, no. But the higher ups choose that decision and we follow orders especially those that impact us so much."

"You speak of them as if they are different from you. That you had no choice."

"They had to make a quick decision due to the wars. You don't know the wars we've had. Even if they impacted you too."

"You're right. I don't. But that's because we kept ourselves to ourselves and lived peacefully. Perhaps you should take notes and follow the same principles."

"Peacefully?!" The harsh tone echoed sharply and he hushed it down to a deep voice. "I wish we could have that but you have not seen the horrors of war nor the enemy we face. They won't ever back down! We long for the day when we won't have to wonder if that day will be our last or hope that when the sirens go off it is only a drill not calling us tour posts."

"Again you're right, I've never seen what a war does. But. I watched my people burn in front of me. I watched children get cut down by you. I fled knowing there was nothing we could do. You gave us no choice but to leave the screaming so we could escape! And I too know the paranoia and fear leading from one day day to the next."

Like a ragging bull his nose flared and eyes flashed before the charge. She hardly gave him time to think before butting in.

"You hunted us like animals."

"How else were we supposed to get you here. We wasted resources and men trying to round you all up!"

"You could have just asked?!"

"Do you hear yourself? You sound ridiculous. Why would we do something like that?"

"Because maybe we would have listened and freely given help."

"Don't make me laugh. You would _never_ have helped."

"While I guess you'll never know now, not after what you did." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"We have what we need. It doesn't matter if we have permission now or not."

"Oh, they really do train you all the same don't they? Eliminate all emotion that could get in the way so you follow orders."

"I'd rather be what I am and know I was doing that right thing to keep the survival of our citizens instead of watching them suffer."

"And I'd rather see you burn." The last word purred from her lips.

That stumped him and the room fell in eerily silence. The air still charged and both breathing heavily over their strong words and with held frustrations. The shocked expression drained away leaving behind narrowed and

"The kimono. Take it off. Now." He ground out.

The venom spat out and fury made the Subject hold back a choke or surprise and her jaw clenched in alarm. Her knuckles turned white as they twisted into the fabric that wrapped round her small body-remembering it was the only think protecting her, no matter how fragile a shield it was.

"Now!"

With shaky fingers they tried to loosen the obi but the material kept slipping out. With more urgency she started to tug a little more desperately with each second passing the officer's presence grew more in the room and she could feel his rage flicking out. When she thought he would rip it from her body he spun and slammed the door so violently against the frame it threatened to damage the wall.

The shaken blonde forced a deep breath out before continuing with the obi and unwrapping the kimono. Without someone glaring over her shoulder it easily slipped away. She was careful it didn't touch the damp floor and folded it up so it at least seemed presentable, hoping it wouldn't wrinkle too badly. Knowing the Soul Reaper was waiting she pulled her baggy and grimy items back on and step out.

Neither said a word but unlike before a horrid, thick tension passed between the two. The Officer's movements stiffer and harsher than before.

The Subject winced as the clutched piece of white material was held tightly in his fist, surely to crumple. She just hoped the kimono wasn't damaged or ended up in a rubbish heap somewhere. She had managed to mumble Hanataro's name, division and rank, that he'd pass it own to its owner.

The rest of the evening, although by then she suspected it had gone midnight, went by in a blur. They'd taken some health checks and drawn some blood to be tested she'd over heard someone say. None of it had been done with any kindness both she and the staff methodically went through the procedures with the occasional mumbled order. The only moment that stuck was the strange Captain who'd hummed and practically skipped through the labs, picked up some files and read them causing an excited chuckle and sigh to escape. Somehow she felt that wasn't a good sign.

The empty cell had greeted her once more like an old friend. The silence swallowed her up and comforted her after a long and tiring day. For the first time in a long time a relaxed and content expression graced the Subject's face as she drifted into slumber. Not quite a smile yet but close enough.

* * *

 _They ran._

 _The trio ran through the woods with the group of survivors as fast as they could. Their backs illuminated by the still burning camp even though they'd left long ago. The sound of cracking from flames echoed hauntingly around them. Their heavy breathes fell in time with their pounding feet as they continued to leave their camp behind. Most were barefooted and in very little clothing but all were coughing the smoke from their lungs and covered in dirt or soot, some even blood. The smell of smoke lingered and clung to their clothes and hair surrounding and filling their senses until they were convinced they would never escape it._

 _Kou's hand felt slippery in hers but she held on tight knowing it meant he was right there and safe. The few times he slipped or tripped she had to heave or jerk him back up although I hurt to think about the harsh actions it was necessary for they didn't have time to waste. His small cries and complaints died down as even he senses something was wrong and they had to leave. Hiroshi was nearby. She didn't have time to look but she sensed he was close._

 _In a second her heart leapt before her mind registered what was happening. Her grip became empty as Kou's fell from it. She snapped at thin air and skidded to a halt, her knees almost buckling under the pressure. Before they could swing back a foreign arm wrapped round her midsection and pulled forwards again. The wind rushed past her and flicked her blonde locks into her face and eyes violently._

 _"We don't have time. They're almost upon us." The man cried as he pulled her flailing body along.  
_

 _"No! No! Wait, I can't. Kou!"  
_

 _"It's no use."_

 _"But, he fell. I let go and he fell!"_

 _"I know. I'm so sorry."_

 _"You don't understand. Kou!"  
_

 _"Didn't you hear me!" He jerked her body roughly. "It's no use."  
_

 _"But I felt him slip. I lost his grip. What have I done?"  
_

What have I done. Kou! _  
_

 _"I'm sorry, we can't go back." The man's voice remained firm but cracked slightly in her ear.  
_

 _"No! Kou! Kou! Hiroshi, where is he?!"  
_

 _No reply.  
_

 _"Wait. Please let me go!"  
_

 _"Stop it."_

 _"I can't. I can't. I have to go back. Kou!"_

 _She clawed and kicked, dragging her heels in the ground and catching them on roots and sharp stones. Her arms thrashed around until they made contact with the man's jaw. He groaned and dropped her body with a thud. She was up like a rocket and shot back from where they'd come from before he had time to react.  
_

 _"Kou! I'm coming, where are you? Hiroshi! Kou!"  
_

 _Others looked at her in pity but no one tried to stop her again.  
_

 _She flew past a tree but everything shattered; the sounds and forest sights gone along with her hopes. Silence bit the air as her breath froze in it. Puffs came out but it wasn't enough to distort the image before her. No longer was she surrounded by trees and the orange light from the flames. Instead the Subject found herself surrounded by the walls and roofs of the darkened night of the Seireitei.  
_

No. No. No. This isn't right. _  
_

 _No one was around and everything was still. She shivered and hugged her arms tightly around her as dread and panic set in.  
_

What is this? _  
_

 _Her breathing became more ragged than when they'd been running through the forests and she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled, hoping to feel something. Her bare feet slapped against the cold stone as she turned around multiple times until they became dizzy and sick.  
_

 _"Hello?" Her voice cracked and horse.  
_

 _Click.  
_

 _4-9-6 whipped round and green eyes darted around to find where the noise had come_ _from._

 _Click. Click._

 _This time is was followed but a small scrap which sent quiver up her spine and body locked up.  
_

There it is again. _  
_

 _The scrap was louder and closer that time.  
_

 _"Hello. Please is someone there?"  
_

 _A flap of wings.  
_

 _She jumped and backed slowly against a wall. Her body remained stiff and on edge with the jaw clenching so hard it was close to cracking a tooth. The silence was suffocating and time ticked by with only her shaky breath and heat beating loudly that she was sure anyone could hear it.  
_

 _Click. Hiss.  
_

 _From the left! Slowly the Subject turned her eyes and head around. Out of her peripheral vision a dark object appeared. It clung to the wall and watched.  
_

 _It hissed again.  
_

 _Automatically she squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. The hollow and scared feelings swarmed inside and left her feeling small and the instinct to curl up. Again a hiss broke the air along with a scrap of something against stone.  
_

 _It was moving.  
_

 _Forcing herself to look 4-9-6 watched as her stomach plummeted. She wished she hadn't. It's boney figure barely poked out from underneath the dark ragged feathers and wispy cloak. The moon was hidden behind dark clouds but there was enough light to see it's skeletal face which held black hungry eyes and overcrowd mouth full of jagged fangs that were fully on display when it hissed. But, it was the long claws that helped it climb along the wall towards her which really brought a chill.  
_

 _"Oh God." It stopped momentarily at her hushed words, as if contemplating what to do next. It was only a few meters away.  
_

 _It lunged. She ducked.  
_

 _Her scream filled with terror ripped through the night as she fell slam onto her hand and knees and scrambled away. For the second time she ran for her life and didn't look back. The high pitched shriek told her it was following and the flapping wings told her it was close. Desperately she tried to dart down narrow alleys and round corners, slamming fully into walls but pushing off them to keep going. No matter where she went it followed and seemed to be urged on from her sobs and pleas.  
_

 _It wasn't long before it came to an end.  
_

 _4-9-6 hardly saw the steps leading downwards until her foot met air and her body's momentum flung her already beaten body down them in painful jerks. Her head collide more than once with the stone and she felt sick and out of it. The shoulder took the impact of the fall and firey pain shot up and across her back which she cried out for and fresh tears streaked down her dirty face. Unable to keep it down she shuffled onto her torn knees and through up right there. She heaved whatever and everything up with the taste and smelling hitting the back of her throat and didn't even notice or care if it got in her hair which dangled around.  
_

 _The smell and pain became overwhelming but she had just enough awareness not to collapse straight into the mess she made. Her ribs hurt from the dramatic expanding they were doing with her breathing. Everything hurt.  
_

 _A shriek and flap of wings came from above but her blurred vision saw nothing. All she could do was prepare.  
_

 _Yet it was not the creatures talons or teeth which brought an end. Instead a hand appear and a warm embrace encased her weak body, helping to calm the twitches and shivers.  
_

 _"You're safe now." A familiar voice surrounded the Subject and made her melt into their arms. Her head rolled back and met intimate grey eyes. A lopsided grin graced her face briefly as her vision became shaky. The face above faded in and out of focus yet somehow the Test Subject managed to place a hand on the warm chest that held her.  
_

 _"I never knew you had black and white flecks in your eyes."  
_

 _A wet and sticky substance leaked onto her fingers when pressed against the chest. Confused but too tired to ask she looked down. Deep red blood coated her fingers and a scream caught in her throat. The light and soft sounds of dripping were all they could hear as some blood dropped onto the stones below them. The talons enveloped in blood sunk deep into the chest above the Subject and shined wickedly in the light. A hiss behind the pair notified 4-9-6 that it wasn't over. It never would be over._

* * *

A crash jerked her awake. Groggily she blinked her eyes open against the irritating scratchiness of the sleep that had gathered there. The room began spin and enclose around her causing her insides to twist and tighten. They barely had enough time to scramble up towards the far corner of her cell and up heave again, only this time it was real and not in her mind. Not much came up since she barely had anything in her anyway but for a while she kept gagging in the corner with her hair falling down and clung to the wall for support.

"How pathetic." Behind her bent and broken body a voice spoke up. The sneer in the guards tone obvious. A slightly warmth spread across her boney cheeks in humiliation but she turned around anyway with a bored gaze.

"Go away."

"What did you say?" When there was no reply he only smirked and wiggled a bucket at her. "Thought so. Now, do you want some water or not 'cause I have other places to be."

On shaky legs she pushed herself up and shifted towards the bars. Carelessly the guard dunked a wooden spatula into the bucket filled with not so clean water and thrust it towards her. It was all they really gave them now, they couldn't be bothered to treat them with their small amount of decency anymore. Not now their time was up and usefulness over. Never had water taste so bad but so good at the same time and she revelled in the small pleasure of its coolness to relieve her dry throat and remove the after taste of the bile.

All the guards had began to blur into one overtime nevertheless she recognised none of them had had the stoic expression, hard eyes or stiff statue of the one she'd become accustomed to. She didn't even try to remember them or their faces anymore, finding them dull or plain. There was one small detail she noticed on this one though as she took sips of water. Glimpses of an intricate black tattoo standout from his elbow and twisted down the forearm. It was interesting and she could help stare.

"What are you looking at? Don't look at me with those disturbing eyes of yours." The guard spat. "I said don't look at me."

He back handed her with the end of the spatula and watched her face whip back. Pain splinted across her cheek and the eye on that side became infused with black and white dots. She blinked quick but otherwise didn't react and instead listened to the man's grumbles and hurried footsteps as he left and slammed the door behind him.

With the cell once more empty 4-9-6 was once again left to her thoughts. Unfortunately that also meant she was left with her emotions and memories. Memories of a certain Lieutenant with dark features and another with personality to match the red hair came to mind more often than not and for some reason they left a large empty hole of loneliness and yearning something more. Painfully and delicately, in fear she would break down otherwise, she pushed them aside in favour of equally grievous but older memories she was use to and knew how to handle and suffer in silence with.

Kou.

That reminded her of the dream. The parakeet eyes hazed over and watered as she was reminded of the moment her world had started to crumble and her insides tore apart in agony. She could still feel his fingers fall from hers and the exact moment it hit her when she knew he was gone.

For months after the fall of their village the survivors, as they'd come to call themselves, had wondered around leaving false tracks and escaping the men in black from before. They built new camps whenever they could but never stayed long and just kept moving. It worked until they were found and then everything went up in smoke, quite literally as again their, this time temporary, home was set alight and they chased out. While running everyone became separated as one by one they were picked off and herded like sheep towards the wolf's teeth.

A hardened knot caught in the Subject's throat and silent tears finally slipped down her cheeks. She never did find out what happened to Kou but she did know that she would always hold himself responsible and carry the guilt close.

* * *

It had been nice, if not unusual, change of schedules when all Test Subjects were given access to one another. Although, strictly they were sent to one of the labs or other rooms to work and perform manual labour with little in return. At first no one dared to physically approach the others, only a few spared glances when they believed none of the guards noticed but it was clear in their eyes they were burning. Little by little more glances were shared and coy smiles followed by brushes of fingers and working side by side. It took much longer for the first words to be spoken but none of the guards or technicians discouraged it so the hushed whispering continued.

"Hey." A harsh low whisper sounded next to her. A little louder. "Hey!"

"Shh." Both green and blue eyes glanced around quickly. "You know we shouldn't be speaking."

"It's good to see you."

Hiroshi stared down at the tools in his hands but out of the corner of 4-9-6's eyes she could see the dimples appear when he smiled. She couldn't stop the grin tug at her lips and just shook her head while continuing. She didn't know how the ginger had manged to work his way across to her but she wasn't complaining; it had been too long since they'd been so near one another she just accepted it and enjoyed his company just like they use to. Memories sparked up and her hands stopped their work to focus on her stinging eyes.

"Hiroshi?"

"Hmm." He humbled happily.

"Do you blame me for Kou?" That stopped his fingers' movements as he jerked his head up with a surprised expression.

"What? How could you say that? Of course I don't blame you. I don't blame you for any of it."

"You were there. We were fine and-and then he fell. I let go." She shuddered in a sharp breath and gasped painfully, having to stop due to a sudden emotional rise. "He fell and I never meant to let go. I tried to go back but-"

"I know." A comforting hand fell across her knee. "I know you tried. What happened happened and there was no stopping it."

"How can you remain so calm?!" She could feel the headache coming on so rubbed her temples. "He died that day. Your little brother _died_!"

"Shh." He pulled her hands away from her face. "You don't think I don't realise that."

"Hiroshi, I-I would never doubt the love you had for him."

"Then you mustn't doubt I would hold you responsible for what happened. _Ever_."

"But I hold _myself_ responsible."

"Is that why you've been so out of it? You've been feeling guilty."

"I can't forgive myself."

"I already forgave you since there was nothing to forgive in the first place."

"You were never a good liar."

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Please just tell me the truth." She begged quietly.

"Fine." He sighed through his nose and thought for a moment. "At the start I hated-no that's not the right word. I was torn about Kou and that sadness, depression and ignorance to the truth turned into anger towards you. I couldn't stand looking or thinking of you when it only brought an empty and disgusting gap. Most of the time it felt like it was twisting inside and getting tighter and tighter."

"I know the feeling."

"Do you remember when we passed each other in the corridor outside the cells soon after we were brought here?"

"Hmm."

"I knew then, looking at you, I was wrong to blame you. In the empty cell I was given time and space to think it over and although the memory of Kou is unbearable still it helps to know you're here with me."

"Thank you." Her eyebrows scrunched up and she sniffed as his words effected her. They meant more that he probably realised.

"It's okay. And it's okay to feel guilt and pain." Carefully he tucked s stray stand of hair behind her ear and then let his fingers and knuckles lightly trail down her cheek, following the path of one lone tear. "It feels like a piece is missing and as time goes on I keep thinking of him and everyone another piece disappears until I worry there won't be much left of me. But then I remember we have each other and whatever happened to them was much better than ending up here."

The two leaned towards each other and met in the middle for a tight embrace. The Subject knew Hiroshi didn't care when she sniffed into his thin and ratty clothes so tucked her head between his shoulder, chest and chin. He held on with his long arms and surrounded her with his scent and being while gentle soothing her hair down. She realised her friend always knew how to calm her down and open up particularly in traumatic experiences when she preferred to shut down. At that moment in time he was her glue, he was slowly putting her back together and would hold her tightly when needed. He was strong while she was weak but he made her stand up on her own and survive. Her fingers tightened their restricted grip more on his back as she tried to touch as much of him as she could just so she could feel fully engulfed by him. He was boney under her arms but so was she. That didn't matter. Not right then.

"You two. The work is there for you to do not to stare at and talk." A nearby technician snapped. Fortunately she wasn't loud enough for others to hear.

"Fucking idiot." Hiroshi murmured under his breath and picked up the work again, although only paid half attention to it.

"I think it's the guilt that will claim me more than anything. I've felt lose before and I know it passes and gets softer over time but _this_ is too much."

"I've forgive you and now it's time for you to forgive yourself. It's time to let go."

"I'll try." She shook her head android her shoulders back,feeling great satisfaction from the cracks. Feeling lighter already with the weight off her shoulders conscience.

"Maybe it would have been a different outcome if you'd held on."He jumped back in before she could finish the thought processes for a responce. "However, we were running and you couldn't have gone searching without being caught. It was a miracle when you ran back without being spotted."

"It doesn't matter. We got caught in the end."

"Maybe he got away but we'll never know now, no matter how much we want to."

"You know it's very unlikely."

"Yeah, but I can hope." A small flickered brightened his blue eyes as he continued, "It's why I'm the optimist and you're not. You're being all gloom and doom, you're always were."

"I was not!"

"Were too."

"You were too happy-go-lucky and most of the time it ended up with us, usually me, in trouble because of your antics." She glared.

"But you loved it."

"I _hated_ you for it. You were always dragging me into things I didn't want to be part of." Despite her words her eyes gave away her humour and lack of bite.

"But that was the beauty of it. The excitement and adventure of it all."

"It didn't matter what we did as long as I was with you I felt unstoppable." She watched hin through he head back with close eyes as if he sensed the wing in the air rustling oast. "Well until your mum caught us and screamed until her face was blue."

"Then you would hit me with those small fists of yours and immediately feel guilty so patch me up again."

"Well, now you can take a hit so stop being a baby."

"You know what they say about abusive relationships. It doesn't matter what gender they are you shouldn't hit them."

She poked him quickly and sharply on the side of his ribcage a d upper arm. They weren't enough to hurt so she frowned when he flinched but tried to cover it up with a smile and half-hearted laugh. After a moment of struggling she had his elbow in her iron grip so he couldn't move and the sleeve pulled up just enough to reveal a deep purple and black bruise which was fading brown and yellow around the edges.

"What's this?"

"I know you can swing a punch but boy does this guard of mine pack a mean one too. I can't believe it bruised so well." He peered over at it once she let go.

"Hiroshi. Please tell me you aren't getting beaten."

"Only slightly."

"You shouldn't antagonise them."

"Who said anything about antagonising him?" A bright smile stole his freckled face.

"Because I know you. You did or said something, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"You won't just get a slap on the wrist and washing up duty. It's different now. It will _all_ be different now."

"Doom and gloom." He grunted while sinking into a hunched position and sulking expression.

"I'm serious."

"That's the problem. Loosen up a bit and just make it through this. Make it through this for me."

"I don't know if I can." The Subject's eyebrows pinced together.

"Of course you can. We have each other and need to survive. For Kou." The last words were quiet and sombre yet they didn't have the same gut wrenching agony as before, only a dull and constant ache.

"For Kou."

They fell into silence.

"Why do you try to annoy your guard?" 4-9-6 asked again but was treated to a groan from Hiroshi who rolled his head and eyes back.

"Back here again."

"Don't duck and avoid it."

"It's not annoying. I'm trying to cheer the glum chum up." She shot him a piercing look of disapproval which deflated his pleased moment instantly." Fine, but when did you master the mother's glare. I suppose I just wanted to feel something. Something other than feeling trapped by these walls and watched constantly. These things I do are _my_ choice alone and I guess it's the little freedom I still have in my choices which keeps me sane."

"That's stupid." She huffed.

"Not as bad as what you've done. Or so I've heard."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Injuring civilians, breaking out, solitary confinement. Ring a bell?" Hr gave her a side smirk and raised eyebrow at her shocked face.

"How do you know about that?!"

"The guards really do love to gossip, It's amazing what snippets you can pick up when you're treated like dirt and believed invisible."

"That's unbelievable."

"I'll say. I'm so proud of you right now I might cry." He pretended to wipe away an imaginary tear. He 'oofed' when the back of hand collide with his chest but he just chuckled it off. "My influence has obviously not gone to waste."

"Your influence! I think your mother had hoped I would influence you and calm you down."

"Look how that turned out."

"Umm."

"What about your guard? They can't be any worse than mine. I hear Kai has a female one and she's a looker." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively which she crinckled her nose up at.

"Mine? He's fine."

"just fine?"

"He's...stoic."

"Stoic?" He cocked his head to the side in interest.

"Yes and emotionless." When no reply was given she sighed and continued. "The times he's bored his face gets this dazed look which makesf him look really stupid. He has annoying habits which I don't think he realises he does. He walks fast. _Everywhere._ It's like his ass is on fire and has the patience of a child."

"Really?" His comment went almost unnoticed as 4-9-6 ranted on. It was the first time she could complain so she wasn't going to waste it.

"When he thinks or is concentrating he scowls so severely it's a wonder no one's died from the look yet. He gets very defensive too, especially if you know what grates his nerves. Do you know what it's like to be around someone like that constantly?"

"I have an idea."

"He bounces between emotions so quick and snaps over nothing. It's infuriating."

"Sounds familiar."

"He puts up walls." She trailed off and thought. Her next words were quieter and calm as she stared at the floor with a content face. "But when he gets angry or mad then his face explodes and you can really feel it. His eyes they-"

 _Black and whit flecks._

"They?" Hiroshi encouraged. "Please don't leave me hanging."

Parakeet green eyes clashed with blue and emotions swirled around them, some known to the owner but others were hidden and not yet acknowledged.

"They really look at you. I mean truly. You feel acknowledged but at the same time so damn speechless and hooked."

"You speechless? I don't believe it." At his words he leaned in close and whispered as telling a secret.

"It can happen." She sniggered and had to place a hand in front of her mouth to keep quiet.

"Sound like some guy."

"I suppose." She shrugged.

"What does he look like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just 'cause."

"Not a real reason but he's right over there." She waved a hand in the general direction Hisagi sat. Where he always sat in his lone corner to do more paperwork. It was the figure next to him she didn't expect. "Oh God. He's with Captain Zaraki."

"Who's he?"

"Captain of squad eleven."

"Are you mingling with the big people now?" Hiroshi teased causing 4-9-6 to roll her eyes.

"Shut up."

"I must say, he's fine. And you won't hear me say that about just anyone."

"Who? The _Captain?"_

"No." The other Subject dramatically in exasperation. "Your man. The guard. Definitely your type."

"My man. My type." She blinked blankly."What are blabbering on about?"

"You know. Your stoic guard. You're right about his eyes by the way. I actually felt like I was being skinned alive by them. It's so refreshing to see some kind of genuine emotion from on of their lot."

"He was looking at you?"

"Not me, I'm sure. Probably someone else over here." He gave a knowing look which she ignored in favour of the tools that were left forgotten on her hands. "Not bad on the eyes either."

"You can have him."

"I'm as straight as the come; straight as a die. But just because it can't be sampled doesn't mean I can't look at and appreciate it." He almost purred.

"Just please stop talking."

* * *

 _Ah, so it's this guard again._

The guard with the inky black tattoo creeping up his arms made his way into 4-9-6's cell with a displeased look and scrunched up nose. The tattoos flashed sometimes as he moved to lock doors and manoeuvre around with the bucket of water.

"Here again? How thoughtful." She took her allowance of water and stared him directly in the eyes while downing the whole portion. Some water dribbled down her chin which she wiped away without breaking gaze.

"Don't stare. It's rude, did no one teach you manners?" He recoiled in disgust.

The Subject opened her mouth to reply with a snide comment on the tipoff her tongue to be lashed out but shut it with an audible snap and lowered her eyes to the floor. She'd just told Hiroshi off for doing such a thing and need to follow example. They just had to get through it together.

Sirens broke the heated pair and her train of thought. They were loud and caused a low thumping in the base of her head; uncomfortable but bearable. She could see some red lights feed their way under the door of the cell along with sudden shouts and crashes.

"Damn." The guard snarled. The bucket clattered from his hand and crashed to the floor, spilling water everywhere. He rushed to the door while she gripped onto the bars with white fingers and pushed her head between the bars.

"Wait what's going on?!"

He ignored her and fiddled with the keys in the lock. Finally she heard the click which was followed by the door ripping open and slamming against the stone wall. The man rated through the open doorway and pivoted on the ball of his foot to head down the corridor. He was immediately out of her sight and she was left alone holding onto the bars with the open door bringing in a soft breeze and illuminating everything in a dead red light.

"Hello?" She weakly said but there was no answer. Off in the distance she could hear loud voices and some scuffling around.

She tipped her head back to look at the ceiling and sighed heavily, letting her fingers fall from their grasp.

CRACK!

Their eyes shot open to find dust falling from the ceiling and some small cast off pieces of rubble. Another crack had her worried as she tried to inspect the ceiling in the poor light. Like a cobweb small cracks appeared and spread out. More pieces fell into her face.

CRACK!

That was it before everything went black.

* * *

 **There you go. I was going to add more but I thought you would prefer if this chapter was done and the story updated sooner. I'll add the end of this chapter to the beginning of the next one or make a separate chapter for it. I guess it depends on how much I write. Any feedback would be lovely and if anyone feels like they want to help edit that's welcomed also.**

 **The is just in time for christmas and I wish you all a merry one and a happy New Year. It depends how much work and revision I have to do but the next chapter might come along sooner than planned.**

 **I would like to apologise for any errors but I wanted to get this uploaded and it's a pain to edit on my phone. I'll check again in a few days and may make some corrections. If you spot anything please PM or leave it in a review.**

 **19/12/2017**


End file.
